


By The Angel

by TellTaleKael



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Faeries, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Anonymous Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Axe Gets A Poncho, Axe Loves Chickens, Axe’s Big Hands, Biting, Blacksmith Blue, Blue Is An Adult Stretch Don’t Baby Him, Blue Is Angery, Blue Supernatural Harem Fic, Blue’s Journal, But Be Aware It’s Technically Fellswapcest, Come Eating, Crying Hugfest, Cuddles From Your Local Monster, Deities, Demigod of Medicine Sans, Demigod of nature’s health Papyrus, Demigods, Edge Is A Soft Dom, Extreme Kissing, Failed Wendigo Sugar, Family Reuinions :’), Fertility Festivals, Fertility Rites, Fingering, Forgotten God Error, Found Family, God of Darkness Nightmare, God of Light Dream, Grinding, He Means Well Y’all I Swear, Hints of Drugs/Alcohol at points, How To Charm Your Monster, Hunter Stretch, Implications of violence, It’s BluexEveryone, It’s My Excuse To Write BluexEveryone, It’s Raw Sexual Energy Babey, It’s The Hormones, Kidnapping Equals Friendship, Kitchen Sex, Light BDSM, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Me Trying To Be Somewhat Historically Accurate In My Portrayal Of The Time And Failing, Mpreg, Oh my god they’re roommates, Okay So Saying There Was An Endgame Pairing Wasn’t Very Accurate Because Polyamory, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Polyamory, Pregnancy Makes A Blue Horny, Prejudice Against Wendigos, Razz And Slim Are Not Related In This Fic, Razz Is A Nosy Bastard, Red’s Talented Mouth, Scissoring, Screaming At The Sky As A Form Of Prayer, Skeleton Pregnancy, There Is An Eventual Endgame Pairing But It’s A Secret, This is basically, Trickster God Ink, Vampire Razz, Vampires Have Standards, Vampire’s Thrall Slim, Voyeurism, Wendigo Horror, Wendigo Wooing, Will Add More Tags And Characters With Each Chapter, Witch Edge, Witch Red, a little violence, fire spirits, handjobs, picnic dates, things get heated, vivid dreams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 69,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24945388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TellTaleKael/pseuds/TellTaleKael
Summary: Blue was an adult, no matter how much his brother still tended to baby him. The Angel’s Festival comes once a year, and Blue was determined to take part for once. He had no idea what the result would be, but by the Angel, he was going to face it head on!
Relationships: Papyrus/Papyrus (Undertale), Papyrus/Sans (Undertale), Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 462
Kudos: 560





	1. The Angel’s Festival

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so hyped to get this story going. I even drew both Blue and Stretch’s outfits for this [here](https://twitter.com/dappleapple_art/status/1276891767040880651?s=21) On my Twitter.

Morning dawned early, accompanied by the steady beat of heavy drums echoing throughout the village. Blue threw himself from the window, where he had been waiting for what felt like hours. Bare feet pattered out of his room, headed straight for the hearth in the kitchen. The coals hissed and sputtered at him as he carefully put them out, leaving no spot unchecked. Only when he was satisfied that nothing was left did he step back, hands on his hips and chest puffed wide.

The fire was out.

The Angel’s Festival had begun.

Many residents would have risen to put their fires out as well, but not Blue’s brother, of course. It was Blue who, once dressed, was left to retrieve the hot rocks from the hearth, carting them outside to stack them and create a warm little oven. All the day’s food had already been made the day before, for it was a day of play, not work. Blue unwrapped the loaves of festival bread he had made- full of berries and nuts- and tucked them in the stone oven to warm for breakfast.

The drums had ceased by then, so as he sat and waited, he could only hear the usual sounds of the early morning. Birds sang their sweet songs. The residents began to stir, opening windows and doors to let in the fresh spring air. The neighbor’s chickens started shuffling out of their coop, grumbling at one another and scratching at the dirt. Spring was warm and alive, filling Blue’s every breath.

It was going to be a wonderful day for the Angel’s Festival.

Once the bread was sufficiently warm and fluffy, Blue retrieved it from the oven. The aroma made his mouth water, and he was eager to taste it. Returning inside, he placed the loaves on the table, along with a clay jar that held their fresh honey, since he knew without a doubt that his brother would want some. Feeling generous, he even broke out two mugs of honeyed mead from their special stash. It was a special day, after all!

His brother’s room was dark when he entered, the curtains drawn to block the morning sun from entering. Blue padded over to the bed, huffing when he saw that Stretch had collapsed in his clothes from the day before. “Brother! Wake up!” He grabbed Stretch’s shoulder and shook lightly. Heavy sockets cracked open to peer at him. “Breakfast is ready. It’s the festival today, you better be glad I pressed your good uniform so you can look presentable!”

A fond little smile crossed Stretch’s face. “yeah, you’re the best,” he agreed, making Blue puff up his chest proudly.

“Agreed! Now, come before the food grows stale, you lazybones!” He turned and skipped out of the room. “You’ll need your energy. Don’t forget, you’re on patrol tonight.”

Blue certainly hadn’t forgotten. Because that night, for the first time, he was going to jump the fire, and Stretch wouldn’t be there to stop him.

***

Breakfast had been eaten with care. Thankfully, long gone were the days of Blue’s... less than edible cooking. He had taken over once Stretch moved up rank in the Hunters, and worked longer and harder. In the beginning, it had only been brotherly love that made Stretch eat what was offered, but Blue was happy to say now that Stretch’s requests for seconds were genuine.

Even if he doused things in enough honey to make Blue’s teeth ache looking at him.

Honey was the only luxury Stretch really allowed himself, save for the occasional tobacco, and he worked hard to provide for them, so Blue couldn’t really complain. He had been able to take a lot of the burden off of his brother once he had become apprenticed to Alphys, the local blacksmith. The pay was good, he learned a lot, and could keep Stretch’s weapons sharp and in shape, so he loved his position!

Once they were finished with their food, they went their separate ways. Blue had promised to go berry picking with Alphys and Undyne, and Stretch was most likely going to meet up and smoke with Cash and Black before his shift on patrol. Daytime during the Angel’s Festival was spend outdoors, appreciating nature’s new growing season. Spring was at its peak, warm and full of life.

Alphys and Undyne were waiting for him on the outskirts of the village, near the woods. Alphys dashed to him, scooping him up under her arm with ease. “About time you got here! We were about t’ start without you!” Blue was carted back to where Undyne waited, waving to him shyly. Undyne was closer to Stretch, since she was the herbalist who supplied the local Hunters with their various needs, everything from healing to concoctions to ward off creatures, but she and Alphys were close, and Blue believed anyone could become a friend if you tried hard enough!

It was worth it to watch her laugh shyly as he threw a blackberry in the air and caught it with his teeth after they had made their way into the woods.

Fingers stained with juices, they sat in a clearing, gorging themselves on the fresh fruit in a way only permissible during such a festival. The guilt of gluttony held no place on the Angel’s day, as they were to enjoy her blessings to the fullest. Including...

“You plan on a handfasting tonight?” Blue asked incredulously, looking from Alphys to Undyne after the former had declared her intent. “Truly?”

“There’s no one I would rather be fasted to,” Alphys said confidently, even with a little pink around her cheeks. Undyne took her hand, blushing and stuttering.

“Y-yes... w-we’ve discussed it a-and decided. W-we only met because of last year’s festival, and w-we wish to honor the Angel by fasting on the same day.”

Blue’s eyelights grew wide and bright. “That’s a wonderful idea!” he crowed, jumping up to his feet. “Let me be the first to wish you a long and happy fasting!”

Alphys scooped him up into a bone-crushing hug, a little misty eyed as she gruffly said, “Glad you approve.” She released him, patting his back heavily and making his knees buckle. “Now we have to get you a partner!”

Blue laughed. “Not likely. I’m far too busy training!”

But handfasting wasn’t the only way to bless the land.

***

“The fires have been lit. You should probably go, or you’ll be late for your first patrol during a festival!”

After spending the day outdoors with his friends, Blue had returned home that evening, fresh fruit and nuts in tow. He and Stretch had eaten, and spent time playing games until nightfall. After sunset was when the bulk of the festivities began. Deep in the woods, there was a specially marked set of clearings. In each would be a fire, casting the area in warm light. It was where the handfastings would be held, to give joy to the earth and the Angel for their unions, however long they would last.

It was what came after that interested him. The masquerade. He had his disguise ready and waiting, and Stretch would be none the wiser.

“probably so,” Stretch agreed. He rose from his seat on long legs, moving to exchange his daywear for the finely pressed garments of his Hunter uniform. Blue had cleaned and mended every little imperfection meticulously. Patrolling during such an important event was a high honor, and Blue, despite his desire to sneak behind Stretch’s back, was extremely proud of his brother. He crossed the room to fuss, rearranging the tunic until it fit just right and straightening the belt Stretch always put on crookedly. The pendant on his necklace glimmered in the dim candle light, the insignia of the god Dream eye catching as always.

Stretch watched Blue fuss with good-natured amusement. It was only because Blue was the best brother that he could sense the slight nervousness in his gaze. “There! You look perfect!” he declared. “A proper Hunter if I’ve ever seen one.” He grinned brightly. “You’ll make me, and the great god Dream, proud tonight, brother.”

Stretch grinned back, preening a little. “you think so? must be so if you say it is.”

“I do!” Blue reached up to straighten Stretch’s collar one more time before stepping back. “Now go, it’s time.” Before Stretch closed the door, he added, “And be careful, brother!” He got a lazy wave of a hand in return, and then he was alone.

It was time for him to don his own uniform for the night.

***

It was probably the most expensive thing he had ever worn.

The grass crinkled beneath Blue’s feet as he made his way deeper into the woods. He hadn’t been able to afford new boots, and hadn’t wanted to be recognized by his usual ones, so he’d opted to go barefoot. As he drew closer, he could feel the vibrations of the drums through his soles, as if the earth was singing, calling him closer.

The tunic he had painstakingly dyed blue, and trimmed with the finest thread he had been able to purchase. Silver, it would glimmer in the firelight. The hem fell just past his hips, cinched at the waist with rope he had dyed a light purple using berries. He’d taken some of Stretch’s old breeches and cut them down to his size, restitching them to fit. He’d left his scarf at home, for everyone knew it well.

On his face say the finishing piece, and the most delicate. A mask, tied around his skull. He’d collected the feathers of bluebirds for days to get enough to make it. The nose was hooked like a beak, and the sides were framed with the feathers he had painstakingly stitched in place.

He felt _beautiful_.

The fires were bright points in the dark, getting warmer the closer he got to them. His first step into the clearing took his breath away. Masked monsters, in their finest, danced around the fires in time with the drums. The writhe and sway of bodies was accompanied by smoke of various herbs thrown on the fire, giving the area a dreamlike, surreal quality. There were no names, no stations in life or classes. The masquerade was freedom for those not ready to fast themselves to another, but still wished to give their energy to the earth. Villagers and strangers alike danced, some come from far away to taste the exotic wildness of peasants, perhaps even some nobility wishing to flee their duty, even for just a night. You never knew who would join a masquerade.

Someone danced by, placing a cup in Blue’s hands. He drank deeply from it, the heady sweetness of mulled berry wine. He rarely drank anything stronger than mead, but the taste was exquisite, and he needed the courage.

When every last drop was gone, he whooped and leapt into the fray. There were no proper moves in the fire dance. Monsters followed the rhythm of their souls, letting their magic open to the earth. Blue stomped and twirled, rocked and jumped, arms moving of their own accord. The herbs he breathed in made everything soft and pleasant, the lightest touches of the other dancers making him shiver.

Sometimes, two dancers would lock hands and leap over the fire to wild shouting. The two would disappear into the trees, and Blue knew it was to make love, to share their magic with one another and the earth. Blessing the land, so it may thrive and produce well. He blushed every time a new pairing disappeared into the trees.

More than one dancer offered him their hand, but he hesitated for too long, and they moved on. His bones slicked with sweat, both from his movements and the heat of the fire. But he had yet to feel the soul he would be joining with. They said one would feel their soul call, and though he didn’t know what that felt like, he was fairly certain it didn’t happen.

At least, until his eyelights landed on a figure just outside the glow of the firelight. They stood, draped in a cloak of the finest white, like the moon. The shoulders were donned with dark blue feathers the like of which Blue had never seen. The hem was trimmed with blue and silver, and though it touched the ground, it seemed to not pick up dirt nor leaves. On the stranger’s face sat a mask similar to Blue’s, in so much that they were both birds. But the stranger’s mask was regal, as if crafted by a master. Eyelights peered at him, and Blue realized he was looking at another skeleton.

His soul pounded.

They joined the dance.

Opposite of him, he couldn’t keep his gaze from the way their body moved. Power and grace, stone and fluidity in one, they weaved amongst the other dancers. Eyelights burned, boring into Blue and making his entire body hot. Slowly, the stranger moved closer and closer each time they rounded the fire, until hands brushed against his arms.

Before they could offer, he turned and gave them his hand. He could feel a distinct sense of surprised pleasure from them as they gripped his hand. Taking the lead, they pulled Blue into jumping over the fire.

The onlookers hollered.

Blue followed the stranger into the woods.

***

The moon filtered through the leaves, lighting the path they followed. The dappling glow made the stranger’s cloak shine. Blue gripped tightly, lest he get lost. He paid no attention to his surroundings, as he could not drag his eyes away from the stranger’s back.

They wound up at the base of a hawthorn tree, and Blue found himself backed against it. His mouth was claimed, teeth parting on instinct. He’d experienced a few kisses here and there, but nothing so deep and demanding, a dance of tongues slower but no less sensual than their dance around the fire.

Both were panting when they parted, and Blue whimpered lightly. The stranger laughed, light and pleasant. Instead of being embarrassed, Blue felt like his eagerness was appreciated. He dropped his hands to the rope around his waist, fumbling to untie it. He didn’t know when he had summoned his ecto body, but he took the stranger’s hand, leading it up his tunic to make contact with his warm pseudo-flesh. “Please,” he begged, the fire that had started in his soul slowly spreading outward, as if to consume his entire body.

“Worry not,” the stranger assured, unclasping his cloak. “I’ll take care of you.”

Blue removed his tunic, and quickly found himself lifted and laid out on the cloak spread across the ground. The fabric was so soft it felt like liquid against his bones, but it was warm. He clumsily lifted his hips to help the stranger remove his breeches. They felt rough and poorly made compared to what the stranger wore, but their eyelights seemed to only be for his thighs, and what lay between.

A curse left the stranger, and he dipped his head. Blue’s voice rang out in the night as a warm tongue descended on his trembling cunt. Never had he imagined someone would do such a thing! But he could not push them away, as it was the most amazing feeling he had ever experienced in his life. A hum came from the stranger, and that wicked tongue plunged deep inside. Blue screamed, body locking up as pleasure he had never known was possible wracked his body. His magic spilled from him, into the stranger, onto the thirsty earth below.

When he regained the ability to think, Blue sat up sharply. He grasped at the stranger’s breeches, trying to untie them. It was like fuel had been added to the fire in his soul, and he wanted more. “Please,” he gasped, “let me feel you.”

The stranger seemed affected by Blue’s urgency. He didn’t do more to disrobe than pull his breeches down enough that his cock sprang free, curved and bright. Blue’s magic was open and receptive, and he reclined once more, parting his legs invitingly. The stranger didn’t hesitate, moving over Blue to rub himself between damp lips, as if trying to coat himself with Blue’s magic.

He lined up and began to slide in, and Blue’s hands flew to grip at his tunic tightly. He squeezed his sockets shut at the slightest tinge of pain, but it was soothed by the awe and adoration he felt coming from his partner.

“You’re a virgin.”

“I-I was,” Blue replied, opening his sockets to peer up at the skeleton above him. Their eyelights were soft and warm, the smile beautiful.

“I am honored.”

The stranger pulled back, before thrusting forward again, and suddenly Blue knew why monsters enjoyed this act so much. Pleasure rolled up his spine, hot and liquid. His body felt heavy with it as he clung to the skeleton on top of him, but his soul felt bright and light. It culminated in his sockets, making them well up. The stranger kissed away his tears, taking them for the awe that they were.

Time was meaningless as they rocked together. It could have been minutes, it could have been hours. Blue didn’t care. Not when the stranger entered him over and over, kissed him softly, nibbled and squeezed his breasts. It was overwhelming, and when he broke a second time, the stranger followed him, flooding his insides with seed and crying out. The earth drank their magic, nearly lighting up the tree above them with the intensity of it.

***

Blue lay swaddled in the stranger’s cloak, skull resting on his chest. Phalanges tickled his side, making him sigh happily. He couldn’t have asked for a better experience, nor a better partner. He turned his skull to kiss the stranger’s sternum through his tunic.

“You have blessed me, little one,” the stranger said, voice wavering. Blue blushed.

“No, it’s me who was blessed. I could not have asked for a better experience. I will treasure this night forever. Thank you.”

The stranger shifted, sitting up so he could kiss Blue, soft and gentle as if he were something precious. Phalanges dipped beneath the cloak to grasp of Blue’s body, and just when he thought they were moving towards a repeat performance, they were interrupted.

By terrified shrieking.

The stranger was on his feet in an instant. He stepped forward, only to cringe back. Though not visible, a miasma of dark intent filled the woods. “Demons,” the stranger hissed.

Blue flinched. Demons? There? Why would there be demons in such a small village? And on a holy day?

“The Hunters,” he gasped, trying to get upright himself. The stranger moved back, directing Blue to sit against the hawthorn tree.

“Stay,” he commanded. He took the hood of his cloak and pulled it up over Blue’s skull. “As long as the hood is up, only a god may see you. Stay still, stay quiet.”

And with that, he took off towards the source of the miasma.

Blue huddled between two tree roots, cloak pulled tight around him as he listened to the screams and roars around him. He did not know the way back to the village, and he trusted the stranger to have not lied to him.

The claim about the cloak was proven true when a tall, shambling creature stomped by. Blue bit his arm to keep from crying out as reddened eyes turned towards him. The stench alone was unbearable, greasy, unwashed, burnt flesh. Wicked claws flexed... but the demon’s eyes skipped right over Blue, as if he wasn’t even there.

There came an explosion of magic, striking the demon in the shoulder. It wheeled around with a pained roar, another figure approaching with speed.

A skeleton.

Not Blue’s stranger. This skeleton wore a sleeveless top and rounded breeches that stopped above the ankle. He was barefoot but wore arm wrappings. His face was stained with a black smudge, but he grinned, eyelights flashing colors and shapes. “C’mere you pesky demon, I wasn’t finished with you!” he cried. The demon roared, lunging at him, but he dodged with ease, slicing the creature with his claws every time it got too close. Each time, the demon grew slower and slower, until it slumped in front of the skeleton, who beamed.

And then stomped the demon’s head in with one foot.

Blue couldn’t stop the whimper that left him, and those strange eyelights turned to him. _They could see him_.

“Oh. You should probably leave. There’s more demons running around, and you mortals are awfully squishy compared to them.”

Blue shakily rose to his feet, trembling so much his bones rattled. “Wh-which way.... t-to the village?” he asked. The skeleton hummed, looking around.

“Oh yeah, I remember! It’s that way.” He pointed. “You better run fast~. There’s another demon headed this way now.”

Blue didn’t need told twice. He gathered his clothing, not bothering to dress, just tucking the cloak around him. He turned and ran. He ran faster and harder than he ever had in his life, and he wasn’t ashamed to say that he cried when his village came into view.

***

Later, after he had cleaned up and received word that Stretch was alright, Blue curled up in his bed, hiding under his blanket. He’d shoved his special clothing away, and the cloak had been carefully folded and locked in the chest at the foot of his bed. His stomach felt heavy with fear, and his sockets stung.

He fell into a fitful sleep, plagued by both nightmares of demons, and soft dreams of warm, caring hands. He slept, unaware of the soul growing within him.


	2. The City

_Clang!_

_Clang!_

_Clang!_

The rhythm of Blue’s hammer falling was concise, the action mesmerizing. He considered the blade of the sickle he had been tasked with repairing, deciding it needing just a little more. He returned it to the fire, pumping the bellows to help it heat once again. The flames rose with each pump, sending a wave of heat wafting over him. When the metal was molten hot once again, he returned it to the anvil, hammering out the new joint that held the broken pieces together. Perfect. Taking the blade, Blue dipped in in the bucket of water beside the anvil, quenching it and solidifying the repair. The water steamed and hissed, the smell of metal and smoke reaching his nasal apparatus.

A wave of nausea hit him at the smell, and he flinched, hammer falling from his phalanges. He reached to grab it, but it hit the floor with a loud clatter, the sudden movement and sound making his head spin. He gripped his skull, trying to will the pounding away.

“Blue?”

With a sigh, he pulled the sickle out of the water, testing the temperature. It was done. He retrieved his hammer and turned to face Alphys.

“I finished! All it needs is sharpened, and it will be good to go!” he said. The corners of Alphys’ eyes wrinkled with concern.

“That’s the third time you’ve dropped something today,” she said, crossing her arms over her chest. Blue winced.

“Sorry! Sorry! I’m feeling a little off today. But nothing that will keep me from doing my most amazing work!” he hurried to assure her. She didn’t look impressed.

“I can sharpen the blade. Why don’t you go wash off in the stream and get something to eat?” she suggested. “We don’t have much left for today.”

“But-“ he tried to protest. The look she gave him booked no argument, and he wilted. “Okay...”

“You have to take care of yourself. I can’t have my best apprentice working himself sick! Listen to your body!”

He snapped to attention at her tone, saluting her. “Yes ma’am! Care commencing now!”

“That’s right! Keep that fire and care for yourself with all the passion you have!”

“Yes!”

They continued yelling at one another until Blue felt better about taking her advice.

***

The stream wound in and out of the woods, providing clear water for the village. It was nice and cool when Blue slipped in. He’d chosen a spot where the stream curved back into the woods, so he was hidden from sight by the trees.

Nothing felt better than floating in the stream after a day working the forge. The heat and sweat was swept away by the current, leaving him refreshed. The nausea seemed to drift away with it, thankfully. He couldn’t afford to fall ill, not with the influx of tools needing repair at the shop. Alphys could do it, of course, but Blue tried to handle all of that sort of work, so she could focus on her weapons. The Hunters were always looking for new blades, swords, daggers, anything Alphys could make. It was a large chunk of her income, and Blue didn’t mind handling the small repairs so she could continue her work.

Sitting up from his reclined position, Blue made sure that his bones were clean before summoning his ecto. The difference in the feeling of water against his bones versus his pseudo-flesh never failed to make him shiver, but it was a nice shiver. He always made a point to clean his bones and his ecto when he had the time. Lowering his arms back into the water, he ran his phalanges over himself in a light scrub. He had no soap- that was reserved for a real bath- but he liked to be sure he had all dirt washed away.

It was when he leaned down to clean his thighs that he saw it. His ecto stomach was slightly distorted by the flow of the water, but he could see the shape of something through it. Nestled in his abdomen, glowing ever so slightly, was a tiny little soul.

Eight days.

It had been eight days since the festival. Far too early for most monsters to tell. But there was no denying the proof when he could see it with his own eyelights. Trembling hands moved to press against his stomach lightly. Green. The soulling was green. The color of kindness. The color of life.

Life was growing within him.

“By the Angel,” he murmured, looking upon the soul in awe. A little one, conceived on the Angel’s holy day. A blessing!

Stretch was going to kill him!

***

That night, Blue laid awake, hands pressed to his stomach. He wasn’t far enough along that he needed to have his ecto summoned all the time, but he couldn’t bring himself to banish it when he was alone.

As he looked out into the darkness he wondered, not for the first time, the name of the mysterious skeleton who had helped to create the little life inside of him. They had been a stranger for sure. Blue was certain he would have recognized a skeleton from the village or the surrounding area. So he had to have travelled to join in on the festival. That made it much less likely that Blue would be able to find him.

Children born of the Angel’s day were considered blessings. Proof of the life and creation the festival was all about. Sometimes both parents would come forward, sometimes it remained a mystery of the masquerade. Especially if one of the monsters was not local. There was a chance Blue would never know who the handsome skeleton was. As sad as the idea that they would never know their child was, Blue knew he could love the little one enough for two.

But that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to keep a look out for any familiar travelers who happened to come by.

***

Luckily, the nausea wasn’t very persistent, especially if Blue kept some sort of snack on him to eat while he worked. He suddenly had so much more energy and drive, like finding out about the soulling had lit a fire within him. He wanted to give them everything they could ever want or need, so he had to be sure he could make a proper living for them! They deserved it!

He had yet to tell Stretch. Not that he didn’t want to, he did! He dreaded the lecture that would follow, though he knew afterwards Stretch would love the soulling just as much as he did. He would be a fantastic uncle to the little one. Blue would tell him. He would!

But... he wanted to keep it to himself for just a while longer. Just so he could continue to bask in the love he already had for the tiny little thing.

Alphys most likely would have noticed that something was different, if she weren’t caught up in the bliss of being newly fasted to Undyne. She was passionate about her work and Blue’s training, of course, but Blue could tell as the day began to end that she was eager to return home to her love. He hoped that he would one day have that, too. A love who loved him and the little one more than anything.

Life continued, though, and he could worry about that later! Alphys was loathe to leave Undyne so soon after fasting, so when she took stock one day and sighed, Blue grew eager.

“We’re low on supplies,” Alphys said, eyeing their dwindling stock of raw metal. “We need to get another shipment scheduled before the harvest.” There was always another influx of broken tools and orders for new pieces when the harvest came. It was a ways away, but getting stocked up beforehand was always a good idea.

“I think my brother is planning on going to Waterfall soon,” Blue said with bright eyelights. He gave Alphys a winning smile, and she scooped him up to rub her fist on his skull.

“Fine! I’ll send you with an order, and you can get it arranged,” she said when she was done. Blue rubbed his skull, but he couldn’t stop grinning.

“I’ll get everything you need!” he promised. He rarely got to go to a city like Waterfall, could count the times he had been on one hand. Stretch went more often for his duties, often bringing back a gift and fantastical stories. But it was the few times Blue had been able to go with him that stuck out in his memory.

“Just be careful,” Alphys said sternly. “City folk are an odd sort.”

“You don’t have to worry about me!” Blue promised, lifting his arms and curling them, as if he actually had muscle to show off. Alphys’ laugh at his actions was contagious.

***

Waterfall was a day and a half’s travel from the village. Blue and Stretch set off in the early morning, fresh nut cakes Blue had prepared the day before in their packs for snacking on as they walked. The morning was cool and crisp, and Blue couldn’t stop the happy humming that left him as they made their way down the road.

He didn’t realize Stretch was watching him until his brother spoke. “you’re in a good mood.”

Blue gave him a grin. “Of course! It’s been two years since I visited the city! And...” he hoisted his pack higher on his shoulders, “It’s been a while since we went somewhere, just the two of us.”

“...i know i haven’t been around as much...”

Blue shook his skull. “No! You’ve been doing so well in your duties, brother. I’m very proud of you. I’m not a babybones anymore, you don’t have to worry about me. I’m just saying, this is nice.”

“yeah, it is,” Stretch agreed. Blue looked at him. He’d worn his Hunter uniform, but one of his older, less formal ones.

“What are you going to do in Waterfall?”

“have to get some supplies for the team, as well as turn in a report on what we’ve found out about the demons.”

Blue shivered, remembering the oppressive aura that had filled the woods on that fateful night. “I see.... What have you found out?”

Stretch turned a grin on Blue that didn’t reach his sockets. “‘s nothing to worry about,” he lied. “probably just a fluke that they ended up where they did. demon summoning is risky, inaccurate business.”

“Oh.” Blue looked down, scuffling his boot on the road. When would Stretch realize that he didn’t need empty platitudes and assurances? As a child, they had helped him to not fear the kinds of things his brother hunted, but he was a grown skeleton! He could handle the truth, and would rather know what kind of danger Stretch could be in for his line of work.

He didn’t say any of that, though. “Okay, if you say so. I’ve got to get Alphys’ order turned in, and I was thinking about getting her and Undyne a fasting gift,” he said instead, resisting the urge to rest his hand on the stomach he didn’t have summoned. The tense line of Stretch’s shoulders relaxed, and his smile grew more genuine.

“that’s a good idea. i’m sure they’ll appreciate it.”

“Yeah...” Blue kicked a rock off of the road. He would wait to tell Stretch about the soulling. Just a little longer.

***

The bustle of the city never failed to amaze Blue. There were so many monsters, moving about, working, living their lives. The sights of all the different monsters and clothing, the sounds of voices and clangs of work being done, the smells of various foodstuffs being prepared; it all blended together into a mix of sensations that assaulted Blue at a rapid pace.

The markets were even busier. Blue’s eyelights expanded, trying to take everything in as he and Stretch stood along the outskirts. He had to force himself to look at his brother when Stretch began listing off where he planned on being.

“...then once i make my report, i’ll be picking up supplies. let’s plan on meeting at the tavern this evening. we’ll get a meal before we head back home, okay?”

Blue nodded. “Okay! I’ll get Alphys’ order done first, and then I want to see what kind of gift I can find. I’ll meet you at the tavern afterwards,” he confirmed. Stretch smiled and gripped his shoulder.

“be careful. keep an eye on your coin purse, and if you run into any trouble-“

“Find a Hunter,” Blue finished for him. “I know. I’ll be fine!”

Stretch gave him a patient look, squeezing his shoulder once again before heading into the crowd. Blue waited a moment longer, looking around to try and figure out where he needed to go. Getting Alphys’ order was simple, since she had written exactly what she needed down for him and sent him off with the proper payment. Blue even managed to talk the merchant down in price a little, so he could get some excess materials for the shop. The success left him beaming, chest puffed out as he exited the merchant’s shop.

Now that he was free to wander, he wasn’t sure where to start first. A smell caught his attention, and he followed it to a stall that was selling savory meat pies. His stomach grumbled, so he purchased one. It was warm and settled in his belly solidly, a kind of treat he could rarely get access to. Meat was hard to come by in a village such as his, so he enjoyed every bite.

As he ate, he weaved in and out of the crowd, observing the market stalls and trying to decide what kind of gift to get for his friends. The jewelry for sale was beautiful, but he couldn’t see Alphys wearing any of it. Weapons were out of the question, because Alphys could make something much better herself.

He spotted something perfect just as he crammed the last of the meat pie into his mouth. Across the market was a weaver’s stall, and Blue caught sight of the most beautiful woolen blanket he had ever seen. The thread had been dyed the brightest blues and greens, such rich colors unlike any he knew. It would be wonderful on Alphys’ and Undyne’s union bed.

Keeping his eye on the blanket, Blue began to work his way towards it. His happiness was so bright that he almost didn’t notice the heavy pressure on his neck. Almost.

It was not physical, that much he knew when he turned around to find no one there. No, it was the heavy weight of a hidden gaze on him, and a press against his magic. Someone was reading him. But he could not see the culprit, and soon the feeling faded.

Shaken, but determined, he picked up his stride once again. Reading another monster’s magic out of nowhere like that was rude beyond measure, such things reserved for healers or enemies in the midst of battle. He didn’t know why someone would want to read him. City folk were an odd sort indeed!

He managed to drop his indignation when he arrived at the stall. The blanket was just as soft an warm as he imagined, and he knew it had to be. It was a hefty purchase, but he had the coin saved, and it was more than worth it. He carefully, reverently folded the blanket and packed it away in his bags, complimenting the weaver on their craftsmanship the entire time.

When he stood to replace his bags on his back, he felt the pressure again. Another reading? It was more insistent this time, and he whirled around, eyelights darting back and forth.

There!

A hooded figure watched him from the shadowed alley between two buildings. The pressure eased up, and the figure turned to retreat down the alley. Blue, before he could think better of it, darted after them. Once was rude enough, but twice? What did they want? He knew if he didn’t at least try to catch up with them, he would worry. What if they meant ill will towards him? He would be remiss to not be on guard.

The alley led away from the market, towards a more residential district. The buildings were older, less impressive. Roofing became thatch instead of tile, windows were open instead of covered in glass. Blue knew enough to know he was walking through a lower district, the area of the common worker.

He only managed to catch glimpses of the dark cloak sweeping around corners, but he followed confidently. At least, until he rounded a corner and came upon a dead end, no figure in sight. Just a stone wall.

No... not just a stone wall. There was a door. He didn’t know how he had seen it before, but it was suddenly there in front of him.

And it was cracked open.

Blue reached out, but before his phalanges could even touch the wood, the door swung open, and he found himself inside without remembering even taking a step. The inside was dim, lit by candles and a fire, but with no windows to let the sun in. The wood flooring was old, but well-polished. Shelves lined the walls, filled with all manner of odd things. Dried herbs, jars of liquids, shining crystals. At the back of the room was a long counter, upon which stood a burning incense stick, filling the room with a smoky wood smell.

Behind the counter stood someone.

“Come in, dearie~,” a voice spoke. The figure removed their cloak, revealing multiple sets of arms, and a rounded face with multiple sets of eyes.

The spider monster beckoned Blue closer, and he went, walking up to the counter. “You... you were the one reading me in the market?”

The spider monster smiled, revealing small little fangs. “Forgive me, but I could not help myself. You’re carrying something quite interesting there~.”

Blue frowned, glancing over his shoulder at his bags. “The... blanket? If you wished to purchase it, I apologize-“

“Not there,” she said with a giggle. Leaning forward, she reached over the counter to rest her hand on Blue’s stomach, and he didn’t know when he had summoned it. “In here.”

Numbness settled around Blue, eyelights shrinking to pinpoints. “You... what? How?”

Another fanged smile. “We fae are sensitive to these things,” she said mysteriously. As she spoke, two sets of arms began to retrieve items from her cloak, laying them out on the counter. More herbs and stones, along with twigs and grasses. It was disorienting to watch so many hands moving at once.

“Fae,” Blue repeated. He knew of the fae. They weren’t necessarily evil, just very tricky. “You are sensitive to pregnancies?”

She laughed again. “Not just pregnancies. Those are a dime a dozen. But one such as yours is very interesting indeed.”

“What about mine?” Blue asked, dropping his hand to his stomach.

“What’s wrong with it?”

“Nothing.” A hum. “Oh dear, you don’t know, do you? That is strange.”

“What is?”

She looked at him with all three sets of eyes. He resisted the urge to squirm. “Monsters who lie with the supernatural are usually aware of it.”

Silence.

Then...

“What?!”

“Your child, dearie. They are only half monster. You weren’t aware that you were taken by something not monster?”

Blanching, he shook his head. “No! They were a skeleton, like me! Not anything... strange,” he insisted.

“How would you know? Look at me. I look monster, do I not? I feel monster to you. But I am fae. It takes skill and practice to be able to pick us out, and we aren’t the only ones who can appear monster.”

Blue’s eyelights sputtered out for a moment, and his skull swam. When they came back on, he gave the fae a terrified look. “What are they?” he demanded. “My child, what are they?”

“A child,” she said simply. “Innocent. Unaware. They have no guilt on them.”

Blue inhaled sharply. “I know that! They’re so small and precious.”

“Then why do you ask?”

“Because... I don’t even know how to care for a monster child. If they need something but I do not know what, then I can not provide it to them.”

“You plan to keep them.”

“Of course!”

The fae smiled. “Good.”

Some of Blue’s indignation left him when he realized why the fae had been asking. “Of course I will keep them. They are my child. Like you said, they are innocent.”

“Even if they were vampire?”

A cold chill swept over Blue’s spine. “Are they?”

“I do not know,” the fae admitted. “Their magical energy is unlike any I have felt. I cannot be certain what they are, only that they are strong. Powerful. There are many beings that could create such powerful offspring, many of which mortals fear.”

Blue swallowed thickly. He had no idea what was growing inside of him. His hand rested on his stomach, soul throbbing. What was he going to do? It felt like he was cracking down the middle. His soul pulsed.

The soulling pulsed back at him.

“I don’t care.” He looked at the fae with determination. “I don’t care what they are. They are my child, and I will protect them with everything I have.”

Relief spread over the fae, posture relaxing. “You are a strong soul, mortal. I believe you’ll be just fine.” She turned, reaching up on one of the shelves to retrieve a packet of ground herbs. Bundling then up, she reached again and brought down a wooden slab, bundled in twine. A symbol was carved on the face of the slab, and he placed the bundle of herbs on top, before wrapping them all together in a neat little package. “Take this,” she said, sliding it towards him. “There’s a temple to the west of here. The priest may be able to provide you with more information. Show him this, and give him the herbs, and he will help you.”

Blue picked the package up, holding it carefully. “Thank you. What do I owe you?”

She shook her head. “Take it, dearie~. I wish you and your young good fortune.”

There was a whoosh of air, and Blue found himself standing outside of the wooden door once again, looking into the room. The fae waved at him with two of her arms, leaning against the counter. “Safe travels, mortal.” The door began to close slowly.

“Oh, and one more thing: best not tell your Hunter friend about this. They see no difference between full bloods and halflings when they hunt.”

The door closed and disappeared, leaving Blue alone in an empty alley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dearie~, whatever is going on? :3
> 
> I figured Muffet would make a good fae, she’s cool. She’s also really good for exposition! This was a slow chapter, but necessary. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. The Temple

_They see no difference between full bloods and halflings when they hunt._

That statement occupied Blue’s mind the entire trip home, and even past that. He looked at Stretch consideringly while they ate in the mornings and evening, and he would lie in his bed at night and wonder. His hands would press against his stomach lightly whenever he was alone, the soothing pulses of the soulling the only thing that kept him from outright demanding answers to his concerns. He liked to think that his brother was rational and understanding, but memories of the times Stretch had lied to him, treating him like a babybones kept rearing their heads at him. Stretch was rational towards everything but Blue it seemed sometimes.

It was only a matter of time before Stretch noticed that something was off. “you’ve been awful quiet lately,” he said one evening after they had eaten their fill. Stretch had reclined back, adding notes to his journal while Blue puttered about the kitchen, cleaning up. He paused, turning to look at his brother.

“Y-yeah.... I’ve been thinking.”

Stretch put his journal down on the table, giving Blue his full attention. “what about?”

Blue hesitated. “Well... you know the temple to the west?” Stretch nodded. “I was thinking... I would like to visit it. I’ve considered looking into a patron god.” It wasn’t quite the truth, but it was one that made Stretch light up, as Blue had known it would.

Pledging his service to the god Dream had given Stretch renewed purpose in life. Despite his best efforts to hide it, Blue knew that he had been in a dark place after their parents had passed. He had done everything to raise Blue well, even through his suffering. Taking the Oath and joining the Hunters had brought about a change in Stretch, and Blue would forever be grateful for it.

He, himself, had yet to choose a patron god. He’d not found it important, not when he already had everything he needed. They didn’t speak about it much, but Blue knew Stretch would rest easier knowing he had a deity to pledge himself to. Perhaps it was cruel, to give him that sort of hope, but Blue didn’t know how else to get to the temple without raising suspicion. Saying that he was going didn’t mean that he actually had to choose, right?

“that’s a great idea, Blue!” Stretch said excitedly. “do you have a god in mind?”

“No... I wanted to speak to the priests and learn first.”

“you want to make sure you know who you’re pledging yourself to,” Stretch said understandingly. “it’s not a decision to make lightly.” He sat back in his chair with a smile. “i think this will be a good thing for you.”

Blue returned the smile, hiding his guilt. He would actually give the matter some genuine thought, for Stretch’s sake.

***

The temple was a lot grander than Blue had expected. He stood at the gate, looking up at the structure in awe. He had expected a small shrine, perhaps two rooms, but this was a proper building, the size of his and Stretch’s house two and a half times over. Runes were carved into the wooden doorway, and Blue recognized a few, like the sun symbol of the god Dream, and the star of the goddess of Life, but many were completely foreign to him. He reached out to touch one carving reverently as he waited for Stretch to catch up with him, left behind at the gate in Blue’s eagerness.

Surely he would find answers in such a place!

He turned when Stretch chuckled at him, making a face. “Hurry, hurry,” he demanded, grasping his brother’s sleeve to tug him forward. Stretch slowed his steps purposefully, moving at a fraction of his usual speed. Blue huffed. “I will leave you here!”

Stretch grinned, rubbing his knuckles over Blue’s skull, much to the younger’s chagrin. He ducked out from under Stretch’s arm, twirling around to shove him from behind towards the door.

“fine, fine.” Stretch grasped the door handle, pulling it open. Immediately, a sense of calm fell over him, and he made a straight shot to one of the altars on the far wall. They were shrines to the great gods, including Dream. Stretch left a coin in the plate and took a stick of incense to light and place in the holder. Blue remained a few steps behind his brother, so as not to interrupt his prayer.

After a moment, Stretch gave a little nod and turned. “alright. the priests can answer any questions you have, and can direct you to any of the gods you might have interest in.” He rolled his sleeves up. “i’m going to lend a hand around the temple and in the orchards for the day. come find me when you’re ready to leave, okay?” It was obvious that he was doing his best to leave Blue to his decision, without any interference or suggestions. If Blue were actually at the temple for the reason his brother thought he was, it would have meant a lot that Stretch was trusting him with something so serious.

As it was, he was just happy that he would be able to speak to the head priest alone.

“I’ll be okay! And I’ll be sure to leave a proper donation for the temple when I’m finished,” he promised, before making a shooing motion. “Go, lend your work to the temple initiates.” It had been quite some time since Stretch had returned to the temple, with his rising rank among the Hunters. In the beginning, he had made the trip every eight days, to learn and volunteer. Now he rarely had that kind of time, but he would come whenever he could.

Once Stretch left, Blue took a moment to observe the altars around him. The great gods had many offerings and incense sticks lit for them, but the further away from those altars he walked, the less tributes he saw. He didn’t even know which gods the smaller altars were built for. He came to a stop in the corner, next to the smallest altar. Despite being as clean and well cared for as the others, it lacked any sort of offering, barren and cold. Blue dug a coin out of his purse and placed it on the slightly chipped collection plate, and lit a short incense stick. It smelled strongly of burning syrup, and he coughed when it reached his nasal aperture. Whoever you are, I pray you are well, he thought quietly, a sorrow for what appeared to be a lonely, forgotten god.

“May I help you?”

Blue was lifted out of his musings by a polite voice behind him. He turned, finding himself looking at a wolf monster. They were clad in the light robes of a temple initiate, a small sash around their waist declaring how many years they had been in service to the temple, but Blue couldn’t remember what sash color corresponded to what number of years. He clasped his hands together.

“Yes, actually!” This would save him from having to decide who to ask to point him towards where he needed to go. “I came to speak with the head priest of the temple. I was told to seek his council for a very important matter.”

The wolf monster frowned a little. “I’m sorry, but the head priest does not provide fortunes. I could direct you to another priest who might be able to help you...”

“I-I don’t think another priest would be able to give me the help I need. Please, it’s important.”

“I’m sorry-“ the wolf began, much to Blue’s frustration, but was cut off by a hand on his shoulder.

“It’s alright.” Behind the wolf stood a bunny monster with blue fur and long ears. A polite smile adorned his face, and the yellow and red of the sash across his torso signified him as the head priest. Relief welled in Blue as kind eyes turned to him, looking him over. The priest released the wolf’s shoulder, and motioned Blue closer. “Come, join me in the inner sanctuary, and we’ll see what I may do to assist you.”

“Oh, thank you!”

The inner sanctuary turned out to be a circular room in the middle of the temple. A fire pit was carved into the stone floor, creating a bowl to cradle the embers. The priest took a seat on one of the cushions that circled the pit, and motioned for Blue to do the same. He complied, crossing his legs and lowering down. The priest took a moment to stoke the coals, the glow of them lighting the area up a little more.

“Is this your first visit to the temple?” the priest asked after a moment. Blue nodded, removing his bag from his back and placing it in his lap.

“Yes! Though my brother comes here often.” He fished the parcel the fae had given him out of the bag, holding it in his lap. The priest’s eyes zeroed in on it.

“Ah.” His brow furrowed ever so slightly. “That was what I sensed on you.”

Taken aback, Blue unwrapped the parcel. He did not know how the priest had sensed a slab of wood and some powdered herbs. “This was given to me, to pass on to you.”

“May I?” the priest asked, holding out his hands. Blue nodded, and placed the items in the priest’s grasp. He frowned down at them, kind eyes concerned.

“A monster from Waterfall gave these to me. She said you could help me if I passed these on to you.”

A dry laugh left the priest. “You wish to summon a god?”

What? “What?” Blue repeated aloud.

“These herbs are rare, especially in such a combination. Coupled with this talisman, you could catch the attention of a god.” The priest placed the items in his lap and crossed his arms. “It’s risky, and I do not recommend trying it, but it is possible.”

“But why would she give me such a thing...?” How would that help him learn more about the mysterious stranger from the festival? He curled his phalanges in the fabric of his bag, the tips brushing against the cloak within. The cloak, which kept him hidden, save for the gaze of a god.

He gasped.

“There was a god present,” he realized aloud. He focused on the priest once again. “Is there a god, a skeleton like me, who is strong, and laughs a lot?” The priest looked confused. “Um, he fought barefoot... there was a smudge on his cheek.”

“Oh. A black mark, right here?” The priest pointed to the lower portion of his right cheek. Blue nodded.

“Yes! Who is he?”

“Ink,” the priest said, looking troubled. “He is the trickster, god of imps and pranks, of jokes and wild fun. That is who you wish to summon?”

Blue nodded quickly. “Yes! I must. Please.” When the priest hesitated, he added, “It is a serious matter. The... the life of a child might depend on it.” He swallowed a pressed a hand to his abdomen. The priest’s gaze followed the movement.

“Alright,” he said with a sigh. “Were this talisman from anyone else, I would not risk it. But if she is involved... it must be important.” He stood, and motioned for Blue to do the same. “Stoke the fire while I retrieve more wood. We need enough flames to burn these herbs.”

That was something that Blue could do well. He moved around, pulling the cushions back out of the reach of any possible sparks, and then lifted the poker to stir the coals. The priest disappeared, and returned with branches of birch wood, which he placed atop the coals. The wood was dry, and before long they had a medium sized fire.

Wiping his forehead, the priest retrieved the supplies. The talisman he handed to Blue. “I will perform the rite and burn the herbs, but you must be the one to call to the trickster,” he explained. “Call out with the determination in your soul, and toss the talisman in the fire. If your conviction is enough, Ink will hear you. An imp he may be, but he does not speak in lies. His attention is short, so ask your questions quickly and clearly. Do you understand?”

Blue nodded, even though he felt as if he had entered a whirlwind. This was not what he had expected when he entered the temple, but if it got him his answers, he would face Ink with shoulders thrown back. “I’m ready.”

“I hope so,” the priest said, before stepping up to the fire. Sweat beaded in his fur as he began to draw runes in the air, yellow magic lingering before burning away. The sudden excess of magic made Blue’s teeth buzz, but he dared not make a sound and risk distracting the priest.

The pouch that held the herbs crinkled when the priest opened it and turned it upside down, dumping the contents onto the fire. Immediately, smoke rose from the flames, thick and hazy. “The talisman, now.”

Blue curled his phalanges around the talisman tightly. Please, please, he prayed. I need to see Ink once again. He’s the only lead I have.

He threw the talisman on top of the flames.

For a long moment, nothing happened. Then a dark liquid began to bubble up from the wooden talisman. Thick and oily, it rose, cutting through the smoke and expanding. In the center of the bubbling mass appeared two glowing eyelights.

“Who summons me?”

“I... I do,” Blue said, drawing the gaze toward himself. The liquid quivered, expanding more... and then it disappeared.

Left standing upon the fire was a skeleton, one Blue had last seen crushing the head of a demon. Ink cocked a hip, looking at Blue.

“Well.... what do you want?”

Oh. Blue fumbled, hurrying to try to explain. “I don’t know if you remember me?”

“Nope.” Ink popped the ‘p’ sharply. Blue wilted a little.

“You ran into me a few weeks ago, during the Angel’s Festival?”

“Doesn’t ring a bell.”

“I watched you fight a demon.”

“I fought a demon?”

“Yes!” Flustered, Blue leaned down to grasp the cloak and pull it out of his bag. The shimmering fabric unrolled, nary a wrinkle or speck of dirt in sight on it. “I was wearing this. Only you could see me in it.”

Ink snapped his phalanges. “The squishy mortal!” he crowed. “That’s right. Your expression was hilarious! You ran so fast I thought you were going to knock yourself out on a low hanging branch.” He laughed, hooking his arms behind his back and rocking on his heels, uncaring of the flames licking at his ankles.

“R-right... well,” Blue cleared his throat, carefully draping the cloak over his arm. “Did you happen to see the owner of this cloak? He ran off to help fight the demons just before you arrived in that clearing. Maybe you saw him at some point?”

Ink hummed. “There were a lot of souls there, you know. I didn’t make note of every single one.”

“Please, even just the smallest thing could help me,” Blue pleaded. “Even if I can’t find him, just knowing what he was would be enough. I’m carrying his child, but I don’t know what they are!”

Ink’s eyelights flashed, and he grinned sharply. “Oh? A child to an unknown father? Interesting.” He brought his hands out in front of himself and clapped them together. “What did he look like?”

“He was also a skeleton. His eyelights...” Huh. Blue couldn’t remember what color they had been. “Oh, his magic was...” Also colorless in his memory. The voice had no tone, the bones had no size, no markings, nothing. Blue’s eyelights darted back and forth desperately. “I don’t remember any of it. I saw him clearly, but... none of the details remain.” What was wrong with him? Why couldn’t he remember?

“Ah, sounds like he was using a glamor.”

“A what?”

Ink shrugged. “A glamor. It’s a form of magic, to disguise the castor’s form from those without the Sight. Your suitor did not want to be found again.”

“I don’t need to find him, necessarily. I just need to know what he was,” Blue cried. “What kind of creature can use such magic?”

“Many kinds,” Ink said simply. “Could be just about anything.” He hummed, rocking on his heels again, grin fading into a disinterested look. “Too bad, guess you have no way of knowing.” He turned. “Booooring.”

“Wait!” Blue held out a hand. “Please, I need help.”

“Can’t help you,” Ink said with another shrug. He glanced over his shoulder at Blue, and then the priest. “By the way, if you’re wanting to keep this whole thing a secret, you should watch who you speak in front of. Don’t worry, I’ll wipe his memory. That’s all I can do for you.” He flicked a phalange at the priest, who reeled slightly. Ink lifted an arm, summoning more dark liquid.

“Wait, no! Please-!”

Ink stepped into the liquid and disappeared before Blue could continue further.

***

The night approached, dark and heavy. Blue puttered around the kitchen, wiping the counter down for the third time. He wasn’t ready to retire, knowing that sleep would not come easily for him. He swore he could still smell the smoke of the herbs clinging to him when he moved a certain way.

The door opened, and booted footsteps approached. Stretch had been late getting home. Blue pasted on a cheerful smile, and turned to greet his brother. The greeting died on his teeth when he saw Stretch frowning at a letter in his hand.

“What is it?” he asked.

“summons,” Stretch said distractedly. “they want me to report for training in the morning.”

“Training? But you’ve completely all your training.”

Stretch looked up from the letter. “they want me to spend a week at the fort, training the new initiates.”

Blue froze. And then he broke into an actual, genuine smile. “That’s a high honor!”

“i know.” Stretch looked dazed.

“Brother, that’s amazing!” Blue dropped the rag he was holding. “They want you to train new recruits!”

“i know.”

“Your skill and work is being recognized!” He puffed up with pride. “Good thing I have one of your uniforms mended and ready. They want you there tomorrow?”

“yeah. i’ll have to leave at first light. need to pack tonight..”

Blue rested a hand on Stretch’s arm. “You’re going to do well. Believe me!”

Stretch grinned crookedly.

***

“Are you sure you packed everything?”

“yes.”

“Okay, I’m trusting you,” Blue said, looking over their work. He had postponed going to bed to assist Stretch in preparing for his trip, checking and double checking that he would have everything he needed. But now that he had no reason to remain up, he felt a little lost.

“Stretch? Could... could you tell me a story? Like you used to?”

Looking bemused, Stretch nodded. “sure.” They moved to Blue’s room, sitting on the bed, and Blue leaned against his brother’s side. “what kind of story do you want?”

Blue worried his tongue between his teeth for a moment, before speaking. “I heard... a rumor that made me think. Have you ever... met someone who was part monster, and part... creature?”

Stretch hummed. “once,” he confirmed.

“Oh. Are they like monsters?”

“no,” came the sharp reply. Blue held back a flinch.

“Why not?”

“they’re worse than the creatures they spawn from. they can appear monster, and you would never know until it was too late.”

Blue’s soul dropped. “But... what if they weren’t evil?”

There was a long pause before Stretch continued. “they aren’t beings of light, blue,” he said firmly. “they’re beings of the dark, no matter how much they might look like us.” He sighed. “back during one of my earliest missions, i was sent to hunt what seemed to be a cut and dry case of a were attacking a village. only, there was no sign, not even a hint to lead us to the culprit. it wasn’t until we stumbled upon an active attack that we realized it was not a were, but a halfling. they were able to hide among the citizens during the day, and no one was any wiser. the worst part... it was a stripling. unable to control its power, it wreaked havoc on the village. the last victim was the thing’s own mother. we could have prevented it, but we never expected the true culprit, because it appeared like a regular monster to us. lives were lost that didn’t have to be wasted.”

Blue swallowed thickly, fighting back tears.

“so, if you think you’ve heard of a possible halfling, you need to report it-“

“N-no!” Blue said quickly. “It wasn’t that kind of rumor. Not about anyone specifically! It was the fact that h-halflings even exist. I had never heard of such a thing, didn’t know it was real.”

Stretch relaxed a little. “okay. it’s not really common knowledge. dream’s oath considers them the same as creatures, and the hunters address them all the same.”

“I see...” Blue rubbed his sockets and faked a wide yawn. “I think I’m ready to sleep now. That was enough of a story for me.”

Stretch smiled his patient smile, the one usually reserved for Blue’s antics. “okay. i’ll probably be gone by the time you wake in the morning. i should be back in a week’s time. stay out of trouble while i’m gone.”

Blue gave a meek attempt at a smile. “I will,” he promised. “Goodnight.”

He did not close his sockets for the entire night, lying with the blanket pulled over his head, arms wrapped around himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen, don’t come at me, and don’t go after Stretch. He’s a good boy, just misguided.


	4. The Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I commissioned a piece for this fic and it turned out amazing. See it [here](https://twitter.com/helladacapricio/status/1278437812526866439?s=21) and give the artist some love. :3

The grass swayed in the light, refreshing breeze that blew across the hill, creating a ripple of greens all around. Blue stared at the stalks, bending and swaying, only to stand upright again without issue, until the next gust. He felt that he was in the lowest point, heavy under the weight on his shoulders, but he didn’t know if he would be able to stand back up as easily as the grass did. Was he weaker than a blade of grass?

“-lue, a-are you okay?”

“Hm?” Blue looked away from the grass, to Undyne, who was seated across from him with a concerned look.

“She asked if you were okay,” Alphys said, eyes narrowing slightly. It probably hadn’t been the first time Undyne had asked.

“Yes! I’m sorry,” Blue told Undyne. “I didn’t mean to ignore you! I have a lot on my mind.”

“I-it’s okay... D-do you want to t-talk about it?”

Did he? If there were no consequences, yes, he would have very much liked to speak with someone. But if he told anyone, even if they didn’t report him to the Hunters, they would be complicit. The last thing he wanted was to get anyone in trouble.

He smiled brightly. “It’s nothing really! I’m just going over what I learned at the temple.”

“Still t-trying to decide on a p-patron god?”

Blue nodded, and Undyne reaches up to touch the tag she wore around her neck. Like Stretch, she had also pledged herself to a god. Specifically Nereid, the goddess of the ocean. Though they didn’t live close to the ocean, she worshiped through her herbalism, as Nereid also was the overseer of healing.

“I’m still not sure, myself,” Blue said. He looked to Alphys. “May I take another day to visit the temple?”

“Of course.” Though Alphys herself did not take a patron god, she had grown to be very understanding of the importance of them after meeting Undyne. Plus, work at the shop had slowed to a manageable rate.

Blue felt more guilt about lying to her again, but what was one more on top of all the others?

He smiled and opened the basket between them. “We should eat before the ants catch us!” he declared, laying out the picnic he had brought. They were enjoying a rare lunch where they all were available, and Blue had suggested they go to the hills on the outskirts of the village to enjoy the warm sun. He was determined to make it a good one.

A last hurrah.

***

The thing was, Blue didn’t actually think Stretch would harm the little one. He couldn’t see his brother hurting the babybones he was going to be an uncle to. It wasn’t in Stretch’s nature, and Blue believed that wholeheartedly.

He also believed Stretch wouldn’t be able to break his Oath, either. How could he still serve Dream, when he knew of a halfling, was connected to them? No, it wouldn’t work. Stretch would leave the Hunters, and it would hurt him immensely.

Blue could remember the apathy his brother had before the Oath, and thinking of Stretch returning to it was terrifying. It would destroy his brother, and it would be Blue’s fault. After everything Stretch had done for him, Blue would not be the reason he broke.

Thus, his only option: remove himself from the mix.

Through tears, he walked through his room, deciding what to take with him. A sleeping roll, of course, until he could find somewhere stable to rest his head. His savings, minus some coin left behind for Stretch. His hammer, so maybe he could find work elsewhere. A few articles of clothing, some food to hold him over. He couldn’t really take any of his books; they were heavy and would likely get damaged in travel... but wait.

Blue returned to his bookshelf, looking for one specific one. It wasn’t really a book, nor was it his. He found it wedged between another book, and the lumpy metal horse, his first piece he crafted completely by himself.

The journal was worn, but sturdy. Loose sheets of paper, bits of plants and other stuff, and many filled pages made it thick enough to need bound with leather strips. Blue ran his phalanges over the cover.

When Stretch had completed his training, Blue had gifted him with a set of journals and a quill pen as a reward, to show how proud he was of his brother. To his delight, Stretch had made great use of them. The one in Blue’s hand was his on the job journal; Stretch took it with him while he worked, making notes of everything he learned on the supernatural. It was messy, with scratched out portions and hasty drawings. The second journal was more official; Stretch copied everything from the first into it in a nice and orderly fashion. That must have been the one he took with him to show the trainees at the fort.

Blue hugged the journal to his chest. He would take this one with him. Perhaps he could learn something about his child in the pages... and he could carry a piece of his brother with him. He carefully wrapped it in cloth and stored it in the pocket on his hip. The oiled leather would protect it from dirt and moisture, to preserve it.

Swallowing thickly, Blue wiped his tears away. He would return one day. It wasn’t goodbye forever... he hoped. He brought his hand to his stomach, and the soulling pulsed at him. No, not forever. Just until he knew it was safe.

After strapping his bag to his back, he caught sight of something bright and silky sticking out of the chest at the end of his bed. The cloak! He couldn’t forget that. Not only was it his one link to his child’s father, but it would be more than useful on his journey. The less he was seen, the better.

He settled it around his shoulders, and pulled the hood up. He didn’t feel any different in it, but he had seen the way gazes skipped over him in it, unseeing. Very, very useful indeed.

He placed two letters on the table, one labeled to Stretch, and one to Alphys. They didn’t explain everything, but he hoped it would be enough to keep anyone from coming to look for him. He would be long gone by the time the letters were opened.

With a final look around the familiar room, Blue sighed, and swept outside with an air of finality.

***

Traveling in the cloak was strange. The road he took was not extremely busy, but it was still odd to be basically invisible. More than once, Blue had to leap out of the way of oncoming horses who’s riders had no idea he was there. But there was something freeing in it, as well. He didn’t have to flinch every time a Hunter walked by, either.

He travelled in the morning, as soon as he awoke, and stopped during the hottest part of the day to rest in the trees and eat, then picked back up until evening, when he found somewhere to camp. It was efficient, but more than a little lonely. He had never gone so long without speaking to someone who could speak back, and though he talked to the soulling often, all they could do was pulse back every now and then.

He had been traveling for several days when he decided to lower the hood of his cloak. Passing farmers carrying their early crops to town were happy to trade a few fresh produce for his coin, and one even allowed him to sit on the back of their wagon and ride alone the road for a while, so he could rest his tired legs while still making good progress. The farmer didn’t pry into his destination, and even taught Blue a harvest song along the way.

He was feeling much better than night, having parted ways with the farmer when they turned from the main road to make way for town. He found a nice little clearing to set up camp, and even built a small fire to cook some beans he had traded for. The woods didn’t seem quite as bleak after a day spent in decent company, and Blue ate with gusto, enjoying the fresh, hot meal.

Maybe that was why he didn’t pull his hood up again when he heard approaching footsteps. Three monsters entered the clearing, a cat and two bunnies.

“Hoy there!” one of them called, raising a hand. Blue raised one in return, and they moved closer. “Fellow traveler, may we share your fire for the night?”

Blue nodded eagerly. “Please do! The clearing has plenty room.”

“We’ll help gather wood for the fire,” the cat offered.

“Thank you! That would be very much appreciated.”

The three began to set up, one going to fetch wood while the other two spread out sleeping rolls and began to dig through their packs for their own food. Blue offered them the beans he had not finished, and in exchange they sliced him some cheese they had. He enjoyed the delicacy with a wide smile, feeling as if fortune had decided to be kind to him.

Once the wood was stacked and the food was eaten, the four of them sat around the fire. One of the bunnies began to spin tales that enraptured Blue, even if he was quite sure the monster had never dined with a queen nor spent the night dancing with forest spirits that were heartbroken when he left in the morning. He was a natural storyteller, and it was far later than usual when Blue retired into his sleeping roll. He even forgot to remove his cloak before he drifted off.

***

“Is that it?”

“He’s just one skeleton, I doubt he has much.”

“You saw that cloak! He’s bound to be some sort of noble, or at least a merchant.”

“Maybe he keeps it on him?”

Blue began to rouse at hissed words, but he was startled awake when he was grabbed roughly and yanked out of his sleeping roll. The cat and one of the bunnies had him by the arms, marching him over to the other, the one who had been telling stories earlier. Blue blinked blearily. “Wha-?”

The rabbit held up a coin purse, jingling it lightly. Blue recognized it as the one he kept in his bag. “Is this really all you have?”

“What?” His head swam with a fog, as if he was still half asleep. “What’s going on?”

The rabbit smirked. “Didn’t your mother teach you not to accept food from strangers?” he taunted. Blue’s skull lolled forward. The cheese! It had been laced?

“Search him,” the rabbit commanded. “See if he has anything good on him.”

Hands began to paw at him, trailing his chest for signs of hidden pockets. They moved lower, poking and prodding. One made a noise of triumph, flipping open the pocket that hung at his hip.

Stretch’s journal!

Blue yanked an arm free, and quickly pulled the hood of his cloak up over his head. Instantly, the three startled, looking all over the clearing.

“Where the hell did he go?!”

Blue backed up, putting trees between him and the three. He heard them searching, before the leader called them back.

“It doesn’t matter. Finish looking through his stuff and let’s get out of here!”

Blue fell to the ground, back pressed against a tree. He pulled his knees to his chest and hugged them tight, listening to the sounds coming from the clearing, until the drugs pulled him back under once again.

***

Everything that hadn’t been taken had been destroyed.

Blue awoke around midday to a light drizzle of rain and an aching head. His first move was to frantically lift his shirt, but the soulling didn’t seem affected by whatever he had been drugged with. Small mercies.

He returned to the clearing to find a mess. His sleeping roll had been ripped to shreds, his bag emptied and slashed. Clothes were scattered around in muddy tatters, and his food was gone. With a lump in his throat, Blue gathered up the trash, tying it all together in his ruined sleeping roll. He had his hammer, Stretch’s journal, and a small coin purse still on him. Thank the gods he had taken Stretch’s advice to not keep all of his coin in one place when traveling. It was a small amount, but it was something.

The rain grew heavier as he lifted the soaking bundle of ruined supplies into his back. He kept his hood up as he returned to the road, refusing to look up at any passerby as he picked his way through the mud. It was difficult to tell time with it raining, so he had no idea how long he walked, hunched up and numb. He walked even as it began to grow dark, even as the rain turned into a proper storm. He needed to find a village, maybe he could rent a space in a barn for the night or something. According to the signs on the road, he would be reaching one before long.

“You shoulda seen his face!”

Blue froze when a voice spoke out over the rain.

“Those herbs in the cheese work much better than I thought.”

“Of course, I told you they would. It’s just too bad we wasted some on a nobody with nothing.”

On the road ahead were three cloaked figures moving in the darkness. Blue recognized the voices of the very monsters who had stolen from him. They split off from the main road, headed towards the same village Blue had been heading for. His soul clenched, and he backed away. He couldn’t go there and risk running into the three monsters again! What if they decided he was too much of a threat, since he had seen their faces?

Backing away, Blue jumped when lightning crashed overhead. Tired, sore, and frightened, he turned and ran. It was a desperate sprint, boots slipping in mud and trees reaching out to snag his clothing like spectral fingers. His throat tightened, breaths coming out in desperate gasps. Where was he? He had lost the road, running blindly through the woods.

His boots slipped in the mud again, and he went tumbling down a hill, breath knocked from him when he slammed down on his back at the foot of the hill. He laid there, gasping, vision swimming. Lightning flashed once more, and as he lost consciousness, he thought he saw something bright in the distance.

***

_The stranger loomed over Blue, skulls resting together. They kissed, slow and easy, rocking together. The stranger was in him once again, slowly bringing them both closer to pleasure. Who are you, he tried to ask. What are you, but his voice failed him. They reached their climaxes, magic lighting up brightly. Blue focused, trying to discern what color the other’s magic was, but he couldn’t quite tell. The stranger smiled at him, teeth parting to say something. I can’t hear you, Blue couldn’t cry. Please, help me!_

He startled awake, sockets snapping open. He didn’t see the stranger, nor the stormy sky above him. No, it was a wooden roof above him.

He was clean and dry, resting on a soft bed. He could hear the crackle of a fire nearby, along with some off-tune humming. There was a clunk of something crossing the room, and a face came into view.

“Finally awake, are ye?”

Hands helped Blue sit up, and he turned. Standing beside his bed was an older monster, a tortoise. The wrinkled face curled up into a smile. “There ye are. Easy, lad, don’t move too fast.”

“Wh-where am I?” Blue croaked, voice hoarse. The tortoise lifted a cup to his teeth, and Blue gulped down the cool water inside greedily, every last drop.

“Yer in my house,” the tortoise said with an amused look. “Found ye last night in the storm. Didn’t want ye to drown, so I brought you in here.”

The memories of the previous night came swimming back, and Blue groaned. He had been in such a panic, losing himself in fear and terror like a babybones. “Thank you,” he said. “I’m sorry to inconvenience you.”

“Think nothing of it.” The tortoise pushed a bowl of fragrant broth in Blue’s hands. “Name’s Gerson.”

“I’m Blue.” He lifted the bowl to his teeth and took a sip, nearly whimpering at how good it tasted.

_Didn’t your mother teach you not to accept food from strangers?_

Blue flinched, lowering the bowl again. “I can pay you for the trouble.”

“No, no. There’s nothing to pay for. I couldn’t leave ye out there.” Gerson grabbed a cane- that must have been what Blue had heard clunking on the floor- and walked over to a plush looking chair nearby. He heaved himself up into it with a sigh. “A lad, in yer condition, out wandering the woods alone?”

It was only then that Blue realized he had been stripped of his wet things, and redressed in clean, if a little large, clothing. He instinctively curled protectively around his abdomen. Gerson must have seen the soulling. Blue took another swallow of broth.

“I’ll get out of your way as soon as I can,” he said, ignoring the question.

“Do ye have somewhere to go?”

Blue ducked his skull and Gerson hummed. “I didn’t think so. Ye shouldn’t be out alone, with nowhere to stay.” He thumped his cane against the floor. “A ways back on this land stands long-abandoned soldiers’ barracks. They haven’t been used in decades, but the building still stands. There’s stables, and fertile land that used to be farmed. It needs some work, but ‘s decent enough. Secluded.” Safe, he didn’t have to say.

“I... I have a bit of coin, but not much,” Blue said. “I could pay you for a while.”

“I’m not charging ye for use of the place. It’s been abandoned for so long, the land could use a little life breathed back into it. If ye really want to pay me back, come visit me from time to time. An old monster like me gets lonely.”

Blue swallowed. It sounded too good to be true, but what other choice did he have? He was alone, without supplies or much coin, on the run, and pregnant. He inclined his skull. “I... thank you.”

***

The barracks had certainly been long abandoned. Blue stepped into the building and was met with a layer of dust that puffed up to greet him. The shutters were drawn tight, and the place would definitely take work. But the foundation and walls were strong, and with some patching the roof would keep out the weather just fine. Some old furniture had been left, and the stables and fields both were still serviceable.

Most importantly, he would be safe and hidden. Blue stepped back outside, looking at the woods that surrounded him on all sides. He could forage until he got his own crops growing, and Gerson had told him the neighbors- far enough away to not be a concern- were always open to trading with them for eggs and sometimes milk.

It would be sustainable. Safe. Everything Blue and his little one needed. He still had Stretch’s journal, and his health. He was going to make it.

He was going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Blue. :”) This chapter was more transitional, but I promise things get interesting again next chapter. I’m excited, it’s one of the first chapters I planned out for this story.


	5. The Neighbors

The first order of business was getting the place livable again. The main room was wide, with several old beds, probably where the soldiers used to sleep. There was a fireplace on one wall, dusty and full of ash. Blue picked his way through the dust to peer inside. The chimney was blocked by something he would have to take care of, but the stone was in good condition.

Opposite from the fireplace was a door that led to a hall. Several rooms beyond contained a bed and desk. Officer’s quarters? The beds still seemed sturdy enough, though the bedding would need washed. He found several inkwells and quills on the desks, and digging through the old chests underneath the beds produced several pairs of breeches and tunics of various sizes. If Blue adjusted them, he could replace the clothing that had been destroyed with them.

Beyond the Officer’s quarters, Blue found another room, which he quickly realized must have been some sort of armory. Dull blades had been left behind in scattered disarray, and pieces of what looked like leather armor were piled in one corner. Overall, it appeared like the soldiers had all left in a hurry, abandoning not only the barracks, but many belongings as well. Blue ran a phalange through the dust that coated one of the blades, wondering what had happened.

The last room at the end of the hall was a kitchen area. There was another fireplace and, to Blue’s delight, a stone oven for baking. Clay jars were clustered on the counter, some sealed with wax. Curious, Blue pried the wax from one of the jars, and found crystallized honey inside. Another produced some kind of spice, and another a generous amount of salt. Again, it looked like the place had been abandoned in haste, but... well, Blue would not deny his own good fortune. He had expected to start out with nothing, but his new home was furnished, with various supplies he could put to good use.

There was a broom in the kitchen, and after shaking the cobwebs from it, it was sturdy enough to sweep the stone floor. Returning to the main room, Blue opened the shutters to let in the light and fresh air, and set about cleaning. Dust was swept out of the door, and the rags of his old clothing worked well at wiping down furniture and other surfaces. There were quite a few spiders, and he spent a good amount of time chasing them down and carrying them outside, where they could rebuild their webs. He apologized to every one for disturbing them.

He was digging the blockage from the chimney- an old bird’s nest that thankfully had also been abandoned, so he didn’t feel guilt about stealing some poor creature’s home- when the clunk of a cane alerted him to Gerson’s presence. Pulling himself out of the fireplace, he turned to give the tortoise a bright smile.

Gerson whistled. “Ye already done a mighty fine job,” he said, looking around the room. “I hardly even recognize this room.”

Blue beamed at that. “Thank you! It’s a fine place under all the dust.” He places the bird’s nest down and stood, wiping his hands on a rag. “You should really allow me to pay you for the opportunity to live here. It’s far too much for me to accept for nothing.”

“Nonsense,” Gerson scoffed. “I have no use for it. Why waste it when ye can get use out of it? Hush with the talk o’ coin, and come have lunch with me.” He shifted, and Blue realized he had a basket over his arm.

They sat on the porch, eating thick rye bread soaked in the leftover soup from the night before and drinking weak mead. Blue fetched the crystallized honey for dessert, scooping out a spoonful each to spread over another thick slice of bread. It was sweet on the tongue, a tasty treat.

“Thank you for the food,” Blue said when he had eaten his fill.

“I figured ye would be too busy to realize it was time to eat,” Gerson said, laughing when Blue ducked his skull sheepishly. He pulled another wrapped loaf of rye bread from the basket. “I’ll leave this with ye. Don’t forget to eat, now. Ye gotta feed the little one too!”

Blue accepted the loaf with a lump in his throat. A hand moved down to touch his abdomen. “I will,” he promised.

They lingered on the porch a while longer, before Gerson decided to head back. Blue made him accept a few coins for the food, and Gerson promised to use it to buy more the next time the merchants dropped by. Blue took the bread to the kitchen, feeling extremely grateful. He threw a prayer to whatever god might be listening for health and good fortune to Gerson.

***

Leaving the barracks open to air out some more, Blue decided to take a look in the woods around the place. The trees were broad, old, standing tall and proud. Not too far in was a lovely little stream, which Blue made note of. Cool, clear water was always a good sign. Indeed, following it a ways led him to a berry bush full of sweet fruit. He picked some, folding his shirt up to create a makeshift bag to hold them. He left plenty behind for the forest animals to enjoy, and tried a few as he followed the stream a while more.

He spotted plenty sources of food; nut trees that would produce later in the summer, edible ferns he could bake in bread or add to stews, places where he was sure mushrooms would grow in the fall. He would not go hungry while his crops grew, not with such a bounty nearby.

He retraced his steps after a while, returning to the barracks to drop off the berries. He wanted to finish surveying the land and surrounding buildings before he went too deep into the woods.

Beside the barracks stood two small structures that served as coops for poultry. Some fresh straw in the nests, and it would be perfectly useable. Maybe he could get a few chickens; eggs would be good to have, and chickens were cheap to feed. He’d assisted the neighbors back home with their chickens plenty, and was fairly certain he could keep them alive.

The stables were next. The wide door swung open with a little effort, and he made a note to oil the hinges when he got the chance. At least, until the smell hit him, and all thoughts fled. Gagging, he lifted his scarf up to cover his face. It was the cloying, sweet scent of rot and decay. Reluctantly, he stepped inside, and found the culprit almost immediately.

The body of a stag, sliced open, sat in the corner of the stables. Some animal had been chewing on it for a while, it seemed, pieces of flesh stripped from bones and organs spread out. Blue had to exit the stables for a breath of clean air, stomach roiling rebelliously. Blood and other fluids had speckled the area around the poor thing, grown crusty and dried out. Blue sucked in fresh air and reluctantly returned to the stables. There was no way he was going to touch that mess, but it had to be moved. Sighing, he summoned his gravity magic to scoop up all of the pieces, grimacing at the wet sound they made.

It wasn’t common knowledge that skeletons could use such magic. As monsters without flesh, they had a wider grasp on certain magics that other monsters would most likely consider witchcraft. Stretch had impressed on Blue at a young age that he could not show anyone what he could do, unless it was a life or death situation.

But there was no one around to see him cart the carcass into the woods, away from the stream. He traveled for quite a while, not wanting the stench to draw more animals to the barracks. He found a nice, shady tree to place the carcass under, and quickly left it- and hopefully that horrid smell- there.

The stain was stubborn. Upon returning, Blue fetched a bucket of water and began scrubbing. The stone floor and wood walls of the stables were covered in dark splotches, and all of Blue’s scrubbing only managed to lighten it up a little. He was dripping sweat by the time he decided to call it as good as it was going to get. He hoped it would fade more as time went on, but at least most of the smell had dissipated, and he could enter the stables without feeling the need to vomit.

A quick dip in the stream helped to settle his stomach again, and it was time to visit the last building. It was set away from the barracks, and Blue figured it was probably storage of some kind.

He wasn’t exactly correct. Throwing the door open, he was greeted with more dust. There was a wall of shelves with various tools laid out, awaiting use once again. Some was farming equipment, sure. But a few he recognized as something else.

In the back of the shed stood a fireplace and bellows, along with an anvil and grinder. Blue’s breath caught. It was an area for blacksmithing. He touched the hammer that hung on his belt, jaw going slack.

He would be able to work again.

***

The next day was much of the same. Blue set out at first light to wash much of the bedding he found, so he could spread it out to dry in the sun while he did other chores. He decided to tackle the kitchen next, cleaning the dust from everything, sorting through the utensils available, and throwing out any bad food he found. There were a number of spices still usable, sealed away as they had been, including what he found out was sugar. Such an exotic delicacy was difficult and expensive to come by, and Blue didn’t quite know how to cook with it. He would have to figure something out, because he certainly wasn’t going to waste it.

Gerson found him around midday sorting through the tools in the blacksmith’s shed. They ate together once again, this time a stew chocked full of vegetables. He refused any more coin, but promised he would return the next day to take Blue around to the neighbors’ to introduce himself. Blue returned to the shed after the old tortoise left. The bellows needed a little repairing, but he had them fixed well before the day’s end.

That night, he fell asleep with sweetness on his tongue, a pinch of sugar he had taken for himself with a giggle, surrounded by fresh, clean bedding, and a smile on his face.

***

The neighbors seemed to be kind enough, greeting Blue warmly when Gerson brought him around. There was an older couple on one side who raised animals, and a small family with two young children on the other. The mother of the family greeted him with a hug, soft fur ticklish against his cheekbone. She appeared to be some type of mouse monster, short but stout. She insisted he take a fruit pastry she had cooked home with him, guessing correctly that he was still getting settled in.

Meanwhile, the older couple, upon finding out of his blacksmithing skill, offered use of their mule to plow his fields in exchange for a set of shoes for their horse. Blue returned home with a delicious treat, and measurements for his first solo order. He’d decided he could melt down some of the blades from the armory to work with, until he could purchase more raw material.

Pastry in hand, he decided to check on the plow in the stables, to see if it needed any repairs before it could be used. He took a large bite as he opened the door, nearly whimpering at the taste. Maybe, if he asked nicely, the mouse mother would teach him how to make them.

He hummed a little as he stepped into the stables, mouth open for another bite. Before it could hit his tongue, however, he was frozen by a low, rumbling growl.

There was a... something, standing over the spot where the carcass had been. Blue probably would have called it a skeleton, but it was unlike any he had ever seen. The ribs were thick, almost plated looking, marred with scratches and knotted places where broken bone had healed badly. Thick arms and legs ended in sharply clawed hands and feet. Tattered breeches, worn and ripped with age, hung off a wide pelvis. The creature turned, revealing one red eyelight. The other was damaged, no doubt from the hole in the creature’s skull. One lopsided horn grew from the uninjured side. Sharp teeth were bared at Blue, and another low growl washed over him.

The creature snapped forward with supernatural speed. It bit the pastry out of Blue’s hand, and sped off into the trees on all fours. Blue’s phalanges tingled from where they had almost been bitten, the brush of teeth against bone. He could have lost a hand to those sharp fangs.

With a whimper, he slid to his knees and trembled.

***

That night, Blue kept jolting awake at the slightest sound. He’d shuttered the windows for once, and blocked the door with one of the beds, but he still didn’t feel safe. Every creak of the roof was that creature sneaking around, every shadow long claws reaching for him. By the time morning broke over the horizon, Blue was exhausted.

He dragged himself out of bed and reluctantly unblocked the door. Nothing awaited him on the other side, no creature, no danger. Wiping the sleep from his sockets, he did his best to cheer up. Sure, he could have died. But he didn’t! That was what mattered, right?

If he spent the day jumping and looking behind him at every sound, well. No one else was around to see it.

***

The horseshoes were easy enough to make, and while he had the forge hot, Blue decided to make some nails as well, both to put the shoes on with, and the kind used in building. He really needed to patch the roof before the next rain hit, and he could always sell the excess. There was always a use for nails.

Once the forge was put out, he knew he couldn’t delay any longer. He had to return to the stables. He needed to know if the plow was serviceable, and he refused to allow anyone to make him uncomfortable in his own new home!

Even if that someone was terrifying.

Grasping the door, Blue pulled it open.

The creature looked up at him.

Before Blue could yell, the creature lumbered forward. A heavy arm kept him from running, and he whimpered, trying to struggle. “Please! No-!” His words were cut off as he was pushed to the ground.

A broken skull ducked down, though no bite came. Instead, the creature nosed at his neck, inhaling deeply. Then again at his sternum. And finally, his abdomen. Blue could do nothing but tremble and gasp as the creature nosed his tunic up, bone pressing to his abdomen.

This was it. He was going to die.

The soulling pulsed.

The creature huffed and pulled back a little. The single eyelight peered down at the soulling, before the creature sniffed at it again. A rumbling sound left it, and for a moment Blue thought it was a growl. But no, he realized. The creature was purring. Purring, and nuzzling it’s face against Blue’s stomach.

Time passed, but Blue wasn’t sure how long. He laid there, being nuzzled and cooed over, staring up at the ceiling of the stables, soul reluctantly beginning to calm at the soothing vibrations. Claws kneaded at the floor, as if the creature were some large cat.

Eventually, the purring slowed, and then stopped. The creature lifted up off of Blue, looking at him intently. Then it lumbered back over to the stain on the floor, snuffling around it and huffing. Blue slowly sat up, and the creature just looked at him before going back to investigating the stain. Standing received no response, nor did backing away slowly.

Blue returned to the barracks and climbed under the bed he had taken to sleeping on. He curled up, a high pitched sound leaving him before he cut it off. He focused on breathing. In and out. In and out.

What in star’s name had just happened?

***

He couldn’t hide under the bed forever. Eventually, Blue calmed down enough to face the day once again, though it was evening at that point. A peek in the stables showed the creature still there. It had taken to pacing, huffing and snorting. Blue swallowed and left it alone. It was still there when he returned later, looking somewhat forlorn.

Was it... looking for the carcass?

Blue fetched some bread from his kitchen, and returned to the stables. “H-hey,” he said quietly. The red eyelight turned to him, and he broke a piece of the bread off, placing it down and backing away. The creature ambled forwards to pick the piece up and pop it in its mouth. Blue repeated the gesture a little ways away.

And that was how he led the creature through the woods. It made a sound almost like laughter when it realized what he was doing, but followed along. Or maybe Blue was just projecting? He wasn’t sure of the creature’s intelligence at that point, but it seemed to understand.

When they came up to the carcass, the creature made a noise of triumph. Blue crammed the last of the bread into his own mouth while it checked the carcass over. “Sorry,” he said once he had swallowed. “I didn’t want it dragging up any, uh, animals.” The creature looked at him, but Blue had no idea if it knew what he was saying. “I didn’t know it was yours. But here it is back! So please don’t hurt me?”

With a snort, the creature turned back to the carcass. Blue winced when he heard the sloppy sound of tearing meat. “Okay, I’m going to leave now.”

The creature didn’t follow him back.

***

The next day, Blue took the horseshoes to the neighbor, and returned home with a mule. It was a gentle thing, following him placidly as he led it over and hooked it up to the plow. “I’ve never done this before,” he told the mule, who just stood there. “But you have. So I’m following your direction.” The rows were a little lopsided, but together they managed to make several before Blue decided to stop. He led the mule to the stream for a drink, and carried a bucket back to the stables. The creature was nowhere to be seen, so Blue didn’t feel bad about housing the mule in there.

Once she was watered and fed with the hay the neighbor had sent her over with, Blue returned to the field. The ground was soft, ready to be planted. Gerson had purchased some food and seed with Blue’s coin, so he set about planting. The sooner he got them growing, the better. He had onions, cabbages, peas, and even some oats and rye for bread. Dropping the seeds was easy enough, and going back over and covering them all took time, but was simple as well.

Hauling water from the stream to soak the seeds into the ground took much more time. Blue was sweaty and tired at the end, but he managed it! He hoped it would rain soon, so he wouldn’t have to worry about it.

He checked on the mule again, before retiring to start on supper. The pot had just began to bubble when he heard something clatter on the porch. Hesitantly, he made his way to the door.

Sitting on the porch were several bones, stripped clean and arranged in a neat little pile. Blue looked out into the dim light, but he didn’t see any flash of red. He picked the bones up and returned inside, puzzled.

***

The neighbor was working on their chicken coop when Blue returned the mule. “She did a wonderful job,” he complimented, petting her neck softly.

“Aye, she’s plowed her fair share of fields. Say, what do you know about building?”

With his newly made nails, Blue helped the neighbor patch a hole in the coop. He returned home with three hens and a few less coins, even though he knew he had been vastly undercharged in exchange for his help. He introduced the girls to their new home, throwing some grain for them to eat. They were young, and had only just started laying, but a few small eggs would be plenty for him.

That night, he discovered a figurine made out of twigs and tied with dry grass on his porch. He placed it on the mantle above the fireplace, and put a bowl of stew out in its place.

The bowl was gone in the morning.

Thus began the routine. Blue spent his days working in the shed, taking care of his chickens, and foraging in the woods. Every night, something new was left on the porch for him, from feathers, to pretty rocks, to slightly squished but tasty berries. In exchange, he left some sort of food item out, and it was always eaten. His bowls and plates were actually returned after the first time, if with the occasional scratch.

That all changed one night.

***

The rain Blue had been wishing for came on the winds of a storm. He was thankful he had managed to patch the roof beforehand, because the wind was howling and the torrent fell in waves. Lightning struck every so often, shaking the shutters, but Blue was warm and dry inside.

The wind made an eerie cry, followed by another. Then another. Blue jumped to his feet when he realized that wasn’t the wind. He raced to the door, and sure enough, the creature was huddled there, arms over his head. He flinched when thunder sounded, and Blue melted. He reached out, taking the creature’s arm and coaxing him inside.

“It’s okay,” he promised. He took a blanket and used it to pat the big guy dry, then led him over to the fire. “You’re safe in here. See? It’s nice and warm.”

Despite the storm continuing, slowly broad shoulders began to relax. That red eyelight watched Blue intently for a while, before moving around the room. It settled on the twig figure standing on the mantle, and the creature made an odd little trill.

Blue moved away to put his nightclothes on when he realized the creature was calmed down. He’d kicked his boots off and removed his tunic when a thick arm circled his waist. He was tugged, and found himself in the creature’s hold, curled up in front of the fire. The creature began to purr again, and after trying unsuccessfully to pull himself free, Blue gave up and settled in, allowing the purr to lull him off to a deep, dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thus begins Blue’s supernatural harem. :3


	6. The Reunion

Blue was warm. Not just his body temperature, though he was nice and cozy. It felt like he was hugging up to a stone, warmed by the fire. A drowsy sort of warmth that kept him from truly waking, it surrounded him. He most likely would have drifted back off to sleep, if not for one thing.

There was warmth coming from within him, too. It was a different, _heated_ sort of warmth. He squirmed slowly, reluctant but unable to keep still. One of his hands brushed against his thigh, and he sighed on a shiver. Slipping it between them felt right, but his breeches were in the way. He dipped his phalanges below the hem, and oh, that felt nice. He moved his hand, creating friction, bone slipping in his own damp magic. He’d done this a few times before, but never had it immediately sparked pleasure in his gut like this.

His hips rolled of their own accord, clit grinding against his wrist while he slipped two phalanges inside. That was more than nice. His soul thudded with a naughty sort of thrill at doing something so lewd with such success. It didn’t take long before he was huffing and whimpering, mind conjuring up an imaginary lover to do the touching instead. That made him tremble, and if it weren’t for the steady, rumbling purr surrounding him, he was afraid he might rattle apart...

Wait. Purring? A large, warm hand settled over his stomach, and he came against his own palm, keening. Forcing his sockets open, he looked into the single, sleepy eyelight of his guest, who seemed rather pleased.

“Oh stars!” he exclaimed, a mortified blush staining his face. “I-I’m so sorry!” The creature made a sound that was akin to laughter, and brought a large hand up to pet at Blue’s skull with gentle touches. He had’t once stopped purring and looking at Blue with a drowsy happiness. He didn’t seem upset at all as Blue pulled away to clean himself up and change his breeches, so it seemed Blue was forgiven, but how rude of him to have done that near a guest!

To make up for it, he fixed them up a nice breakfast to share. His guest didn’t seem like the picky sort, humming happily as he ate. Thank goodness, because Blue was still building up his cooking supplies and learning how to use the stone oven properly still.

***

The storm that had passed in the night had left everything soggy and humid. Blue’s poor scarf ended up as a rag to wipe his sweat away more than anything. He would definitely have to wash his things soon. For the time being, he went to see how his hens had fared the night, his guest trailing behind him.

The coops had held up quite nicely, the straw inside dry and fresh still. Blue opened the door, allowing the girls to wander out for the day. The creature eyed them hungrily from the fence. “These aren’t for eating,” Blue chided. He picked one hen up, bringing her over to the fence.

“See, if you ate her, you would have chicken for one day,” he explained. “But, if you leave her alive and take care of her...” He put the hen down and returned to the coop, reaching into the nest to pull out an egg. “If you leave her alive, you get an eggevery day!” He crossed back to the fence to hold the egg up. The creature hummed. “So it’s better to have something to eat every day, than just something for one day.” The creature picked the egg up, turning it around in his clawed hand. “I can cook that for you if you want to eat it...”

With a crunch, Blue’s guest ate the egg raw, shell and all.

“...or you could just do that, I suppose.”

At least it seemed his chickens would stay safe.

***

The second day after the storm, Blue stumbled upon a fallen tree in the woods. “Looks like lightning struck it,” he told his silent companion. “But we can still use it for sure! Better than chopping one down ourselves. I don’t like overburdening the land, and these woods are so lovely.”

They returned to the barracks. There was a small hand cart that would be good for hauling the wood, and a nice sharp-

“axe,” the creature rumbled.

“Yeah, that’s right.” Blue hefted the axe in his arms. “This is an-“ He froze, then turned bright eyelights towards the other. “You can speak Common?”

The creature made a series of growls and trills, followed by, “axe.”

“Not well, then,” Blue summarized. “But you can make the sounds!”

He spent the entire time they worked together chopping and hauling wood helping his friend figure out the proper mouth movements to say various useful words. It was slow, but the creature was patient with him and his energetic excitement.

His favorite was when the other said ‘Blue’ with such tenderness and care that it made him feel like he was something special.

***

The third time in a week’s span that Blue awoke feeling heated, he refused to touch himself. The first time had been somewhat of an accident, the second furtive and guilt-laden, but enough was enough!

He and Axe, as he had taken to calling his friend, had piled together some bedding into a pallet on the floor to sleep on, since Axe had refused to sleep on the bed Blue had fortified to hold his weight, yet still wanted to sleep with Blue cuddled in his arms. Blue woke with his back to Axe’s chest, the steady rise and fall of it almost hypnotic. His pussy ached, but he resolutely kept his hands against his sides. He was not going to be rude and take advantage of his friend’s body warmth to be lewd!

He had never been so randy before! He rarely ever felt such stirrings, and often could ignore them. But lately, the need had grown greater. If he had been alone, he would have taken care of it without issue. It was a natural thing, after all, and heavens knew he’d caught his brother doing such things enough to know it was normal. But he didn’t feel right doing it wrapped in Axe’s arms. He didn’t know if Axe even understood what he was doing!

Axe was intelligent, there was no doubt about that. He had proven himself a quick and clever learner, puzzling through things in an odd but effective way. He’d made some truly impressive traps to hunt with, supplementing his truly impressive appetite without putting too much of a dent in Blue’s food storage. But sexual things were an entirely different caliber, and Blue had only ever had one, mysterious partner.

He sighed and pressed his thighs together resolutely, staring at the wall, trying to will his arousal away. He was so focused that he didn’t immediately notice when Axe began to purr softly. It was only the gentle rumble of his name that alerted him the other was also awake.

“A-Axe, good morning,” he greeted, stumbling over his words just a little. Axe made a questioning trill. “I’m fine! Just woke up a little early. I’ll go make breakfast.”

Before he could even start trying to untangle himself from Axe, wide arms tightened around him. One hand moved to cup his stomach- Axe seemed to have a fascination with the soulling that had not ceased- and the other dipped into his breeches.

“A-Axe, ohhh-!” Blue’s entire body went tense as he rocked against Axe’s hand before he could stop himself. Those hands were so much larger than his own, cupping his mound gently. Axe rumbled and nuzzled his face against Blue’s neck. “You don’t have to-“

“want,” came the gravelly reply. Blue shivered from head to toe, clinging to Axe’s arms. “blue,” Axe murmured, and Blue’s resolve broke. His phalanges scrabbled against scarred bone as he gave in, hips rolling and grinding, jerking his sensitive ecto against Axe wantonly. The purr started up again, deep and pleased, the vibrations tingling through his body along with sharp sparks of pleasure. The entire time, Axe continued rubbing his face against Blue’s neck, shoulder, and skull, inhaling deeply.

When he couldn’t stand it any longer, Blue’s hand flew down. He pressed Axe’s tight against himself, forcing that large thumb to put pressure on his clit as he came, slick magic gushing out to coat their hands. He continued to rock until the pleasure grew painful with overstimulation. Only then did he reluctantly release Axe, who slipped his hand free.

While he caught his breath, trembling slightly, Axe curled his own phalanges into his mouth, tasting Blue. He blushed brightly when Axe hummed and winked at him smugly.

Blue smacked him with a pillow, and only got a deep chuckle in response.

***

That day was spend out in the garden. Blue knelt in the dirt, pulling weeds and grasses away from his sprouts, while Axe carried water back and forth from the stream to pour over them. Despite himself, Blue felt more relaxed than he had in a while, singing while he worked. They stopped for lunch around midday, and then started back to work. The day felt nice and light, free of worry. Even the soulling seemed happy, pulsing at Blue every now and then. He had grown to love the little interactions they had.

It was such a pleasant day that Blue was startled when Axe lifted his head, before fleeing at a breakneck pace to the stables and closing himself inside. It was something they had worked on him doing when someone approached the farm unexpectedly. Blue didn’t want anyone seeing Axe and getting the wrong idea, possibly even attacking him, so he had impressed the importance of remaining hidden to his large friend, who thankfully had seemed to agree.

Blue stood, dusting dirt from his breeches, and looked to the road. But there was no one there. Axe hadn’t looked in that direction, either; he had turned towards the woods. Blue did the same, and soon he heard it. Crashing footsteps in the undergrowth, and voices.

“-hate going through wards, they sizzle something awful. if I had hair, it’d be burnt off Of my balls.”

“Enough Of Your Inane Chatter! We’re Close.”

“Yes, we are getting close. The scent is strong here.”

“you and your scents. sure you ain’t part dog?”

Three figures appeared through the trees, stepping out into the sunlight. Blue was startled to see three skeletons standing there, blinking at him. One broke away from the others, striding towards Blue. He was tall, taller than anyone Blue had ever seen, though he could be even taller if his spine didn’t have a slight curving to it. His sockets were small, framed by thick spectacles, and his teeth were slightly off, though Blue couldn’t say exactly what was wrong with them on first glance.

“H-hello,” Blue said when the skeleton drew close. He bent over at what looked like a painful angle, thrusting his face against Blue’s neck and inhaling deeply.

“Strange, I smell him on you.”

“Wh-who-?” Blue stammered.

“oi, is that who you’ve been looking for?” one of the others called, the shortest of the three skeletons.

Suddenly, the stable door flew open. Axe cane bounding out on all fours, growling. Blue wheeled around, but Axe hit the tall skeleton, the two of them falling to the ground in a tangled heap.

“Axe!” Blue cried.

“Brother!” the tall one said with excitement.

“Wendigo!”

The two other skeletons had blipped forward, standing between Blue and the two on the ground, magic gathered around their hands in dark crimson.

“Witches?” Blue cried, confused.

“you had that thing’s scent all over you?” the short one spat.

“Oh dear, you’re pregnant?” the tall one said from his spot on the ground. Axe was lying on him, purring.

“What?” the taller witch screeched.

***

“-so Axe has been helping me out. He’s really a sweetheart,” Blue finished explaining. The two witches sat across from him on the porch, nursing the mead he had fetched for them. They all watched as Axe and Sugar- apparently his brother- tumbled around in the yard, speaking in Axe’s growls and trills to one another.

“a wendigo, playing guardian to a mortal. can’t say i’ve ever heard of such,” the short witch said, taking a long, loud slurp of his mead. The taller one smacked him.

“Mind Your Manners!”

“I can’t believe you found his brother,” Blue said in awe. “And you reunited them!”

“We Didn’t Do It. He Did.” The taller nodded towards Sugar. “I Had No Idea We Were Tracking A Wendigo.” His sockets narrowed.

“I’d like to thank you anyway,” Blue insisted. “I’ve never seen Axe so happy.”

“meh, we owed sugar.” The shorter witch leaned back against the porch railing with a grin. “we ran into some trouble with our last coven. turns out they don’t like being shown up by raw talent. sugar helped us escape without being seen. least we could do was help ‘im find his brother.” He downed the rest of his mead in one go. “name’s red, the sour one is my brother, edge.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Edge hummed. “Might We Set Up Our Tents And Stay A Night Here Before We Move On?” he asked, still watching the brothers.

“Of course! There’s plenty of space, and the stream is close by,” Blue said eagerly. Witches tended to be one of the less disliked of the supernatural, and some even lended their aid to the Hunters, but Blue knew they were feared by the common folk. Red and Edge could rest easier on the farm... as long as Edge stopped staring at Axe like he expected Axe to suddenly go feral.

“Are you sure he’s a wendigo?” Blue asked after a moment’s pause. “You sound frightened of them, but Axe is very nice!”

“I’m Not Frightened,” Edge said roughly. He passed the rest of his drink to Red and strode off the porch, surveying the area. Red chuckled.

“think he’s more worried about you,” he said. “pregnant and alone with a wendigo? it don’t look good, ‘s all.” Blue frowned, and Red chuckled again. “don’t look at me like that, i ain’t gonna tell you what to do.” He handed Blue the empty cups. “i better go help my brother, before he ruins the tents.”

Blue returned the cups to his kitchen, watching out the window as Red and Edge set up canvas tents easily with the help of magic, burning gestures into the air. A wendigo, that wendigo’s brother, and two witches. He was going to have to cook a big supper to share with all of his guests.

***

They all joined Blue in the barracks for supper that night. Blue had made fresh rye bread, stew with vegetables, and even some baked fish that Axe and Sugar had fished out of the stream. There was more crystallized honey for dessert, and some tea Edge had provided that was fragrant and tasty.

It was as the meal was winding down that Blue brought up something that had been bothering him. “Sugar? Are you a wendigo too?”

The tall skeleton put his tea down with careful movements. “Not quite,” he explained. Though they didn’t speak up, Edge and Red seemed rather interested in the story too. “How much do you know about wendigos?”

“I did a little reading while the bread was baking,” Blue admitted. Stretch’s journal had not been kind when describing wendigos. “I’m not sure how accurate is was, though? It said wendigos are spirits of cannibalism?”

“A common misunderstanding. Wendigos are spirits of hunger, but often arise from cannibalism, because of the circumstances that could lead to such an act. Starvation.” Sugar clasped his long phalanges together in front of him. “My brother and I were part of an expedition in the mountains. It gets very cold the higher you go, and we weren’t prepared for it. We were scholars, most of us, and we were going to research the crystals that had been found in a cave on the mountain.” He grimaced. “We got lost. Burned through all of our supplies, lost many of our colleagues.”

“My brother- Axe, you call him?- refused to give up. He fought and hunted to bring me food, and the longer time went on, the more feral he became. I think the wendigo spirit was slower with me because I was given more to eat.” A fact that he looked extremely guilty of, expression pinched. “Eventually, the Hunters found us. Axe got away, but they captured me. Took me to a fortress, and with much work, they banished the spirit from me. It didn’t have time to take hold of my soul.”

“They helped you,” Blue said in awe. Sugar looked at him dryly.

“They wanted to use me to track down wendigos and slaughter them. Starting with my own brother. I managed to escape and have been traveling ever since.”

They wanted to... use him? Sugar had to escape? Blue’s soul wanted to rebel at the idea, but his mind told him Sugar was being honest. But why? The Hunters were supposed to help monsters. And... Axe proved that wendigos could still be helped, right?

Axe trilled, catching Blue’s attention. “safe,” he promised. Blue swallowed.

“Yeah. We’re safe here.”

***

Edge called Blue to his tent the next day. The inside was crammed full of books and bottles of various things, all neatly grouped together, of course. The witch himself was seated at a desk, Red leaned up against it.

“Given Your Concern, I Assume You Have Not Seen A Healer About Your Pregnancy?” Edge asked when Blue entered.

“No, I haven’t. What if they can sense that my child is a halfling?” Blue shook his head. “I couldn’t risk it.”

“you also can’t risk something going wrong without you realizing it.”

“My Brother Is Right. You Need A Proper Checkup.”

“luckily, you have a healer right here.” Red jerked his thumb at himself. “let me check you over in exchange for letting us camp here a few nights.”

“Oh, you don’t owe me anything!” Blue said quickly. “But I would not turn down a chance to ensure my child is healthy and well.”

“good. now strip,” Red commanded with a wink.

“Just Your Tunic.”

“c’mon boss, let me have my fun!”

Blue found himself shirtless, lying on a cot with Red standing over him, glowing hands settled on his stomach. The magic tingled against his ecto, and he fought not to squirm too much. The soulling pulsed at Red with curious intent.

“hm, feels pretty strong to me. it do that often?”

“Yes! Is that normal?”

“not usually this early on, but it could just be that they’ll have strong magic. nothing to worry about. sit up.” Red knelt in front of Blue, doing a visual check up on the little soul. “looks like it’s developing well.” He stood. “make sure you eat plenty, since you’re eating for two. don’t be ashamed of snacking throughout the day if you get hungry. did you have any questions?”

“It’s safe for me to continue work, right?”

“mmhm, usually you’re good until the last third of the pregnancy. after that it depends on the individual.”

“Good.” Was there anything else? Blue thought back to that morning, coming again to Axe’s touches. He blushed slightly. “Um... is it normal for...? I mean...” He sighed. “I’ve found myself getting... aroused a lot lately. Should I be concerned?”

Red guffawed, throwing his skull back. “oh lord, kid. you’re fine. your body has a lot of hormones in it now, which can make you a horny bastard. just get yourself off when you want and you’ll be okay.”

“Enough Teasing,” Edge spoke up for the first time since the check up had begun.

“aw, but he’s cute when he blushes.”

Edge glared at him, and he just shrugged and handed Blue his tunic back. Once he was dressed, Edge invited him to have another cup of tea, and he agreed. Tea was something usually only nobles could have, since it did not grow in the area and had to be brought overseas by ship. It wasn’t quite as fancy as wine, but it beat mead by a long shot.

“I Would Like To Ask For A Few More Days Here,” Edge said after a while. “We Are Still Trying To Decide Where To Go.”

“That’s fine,” Blue assured. He had been a little worried that Axe would leave with Sugar now that they were reunited, but Axe refused to leave, and Sugar wanted to stay where his brother was. Blue had offered one of the many beds in the barracks, which he had gratefully accepted. “I enjoy your company, and I have plenty of room to spare!”

“We Will Be Out Of Your Way Soon,” Edge promised anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What are the chances Edge and Red will actually be leaving?


	7. The Thing About Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: I commissioned another piece of art for this fic and it turned out amazingly well! Check it out [here](https://twitter.com/rottendabbles/status/1283244044970229763?s=21) and please give the artist some love, they’re new to Twitter and are criminally underrated!!

‘A few days’ turned into a few more, and a few more, over and over until finally, three weeks after Edge and Red had arrived, Blue approached them with his offer.

“You know, there’s a lot of room here. Plenty of space to share.”

Edge blinked at him.

“So... if you wanted to make your stay more permanent....” Blue motioned to the barracks with a smile. “You’re welcome to.”

“I See... I Will Have To Consult With My Brother On The Matter-“

“i’m game, boss,” Red cut in with a grin. Edge sighed and pinched his nasal apparatus.

“I Suppose It Would Not Hurt. We Can Assist Around The Farm, And Pay You Coin For Room-“

Blue wiggled excitedly, ignoring Edge’s words about pay. He grasped Red’s hand, dancing with the lazy witch in a circle. “You should come choose where you wish to stay! We’ve all been sleeping in the main room, but there are bedrooms that can be used too.”

“heh, i’ve never had my own room separate from my brother.”

That drew a gasp out of Blue. “You should choose one then! You can decorate it however you like!”

Red picked the first room down the hall, closest to the main room. He carted his belongings from the tent with gravity magic, smirking at his brother’s accusations of laziness. Blue helped him arrange the bedding on his new bed, and then left him to do whatever he pleased with the rest of the space. Edge cornered him as soon as he stepped back outside.

“I Must Thank You. My Brother And I Have Not Had Much Chance For A Stable Place To Live,” he said, slumping slightly and generally doing his best to seem less imposing than usual. “Before We Joined The Coven, We Were Orphans, And Since Leaving It I Feared Where We May End Up.” A slight flush rose on his face. “Thank You For Taking Us In, And For Giving Red New Hope.”

“Of course! You both are welcome to stay here as long as you wish,” Blue said, before moving to hug a very stiff and blushing Edge.

“Yes, Well.” Edge eventually wrapped an arm loosely around Blue. “I Do Have One More Request.”

***

With no small amount of awe, Blue watched as, with a creative use of magic, Edge summoned a small replica of a room from an ordinary looking box, and then proceeded to expand it into a properly sized room. It settled into place at the back of the barracks, connecting to the building with an ornate door that manifested beside Red’s.

On the inside, it reminded Blue a lot of the fae’s shop he had visited what seemed like entire lifetimes ago. There was a desk scattered with all sorts of writings, many in languages he did not understand, and a large cauldron set atop a small fire pit. Separated off by lush curtains was a bedroom area, though Edge banished one of the beds, presumably the one that had belonged to Red. Blue stood in the center of the room, mouth agape as he took in the many shelves lined with books and all manner of strange ingredients.

“Witchcraft is amazing!”

Edge preened under his awe. “Yes, It Does Have Its Uses. Please, Feel Free To Visit Anytime, Just Knock First. Sometimes My Potions Can Be Very Volatile. But My Walls Are Fortified, So Do Not Worry About Me Causing Damage.”

“I will knock,” Blue promised, before excusing himself, only a little concerned about possible damage. Surely Edge knew what he was doing? Or at least, he would not put Red in any untoward danger.

***

Sugar was the second one to choose a room for himself.

“I very much appreciate getting to be near my brother again, but I would rather not be privy to his intimate life,” the tall skeleton said after the third or so time he managed to wake when Axe was taking care of Blue’s pressing needs. Blue had blushed and stuttered, but Sugar had waved off his apologies. “Going from one house mate to several is no doubt an adjustment, and I would not deny either of you your pleasures. But I have difficulty sleeping anyway, and I think this would be best for all of us.”

His chosen room was quickly filled with various flowers transplanted from the woods, the fragrance of them following him out into the hall every morning. Blue and Red had worked together to extend one of the beds to make it easier for Sugar’s long frame to fit on it comfortably, which he had repaid by weaving flower crowns for them. Red cast some sort of spell on his to keep it from wilting, and though he didn’t wear it after the first day, Blue spotted it hanging on the wall in his room.

It took some time to decide who was responsible for what chores. Edge and Axe were still somewhat wary of one another- mostly Edge towards Axe- though it did lessen some the longer they were both present. Blue still tried to ask them to do things separately, just to keep the peace. Though often accused of laziness, it turned out Red was something of a jack-of-all-trades. He assisted with any and all building repairs, taking care of the hens, and even assisted Blue with some designs for tools that he could sell for coin. Sugar worked best with the plants, or hunting down edible goodies in the woods, and Axe followed Blue around dutifully, doing anything that required heavy lifting.

Overall, Blue began to feel very spoiled. He had so much help in getting things done, and he no longer had to feel lonely. He was able to take time to visit Gerson and the neighbors more as well, learning delicious recipes and tricks to raising his hens in exchange for assistance with any work they needed as well.

***

One morning, in the early dawn, Blue found himself tense. He’d had dreams the night before that he couldn’t quite remember, but they left him feeling unsettled. Even when Axe awoke with a gentle purr, Blue found himself unable to be comforted. He threw himself into their lovemaking, but frustratingly he couldn’t seem to quite reach his peak.

“I’m sorry,” he told Axe, curling his phalanges in the wendigo’s thick ribs and generally feeling like a terrible lover. He had tried several times to coax Axe into a more involved role, but never quite managed to get the other to form anything for him. Axe didn’t seem to be able to quite form the words to explain why, either.

Axe shook his head and pressed his teeth to the top of Blue’s skull. “what’s wrong?” he rumbled. Blue’s grip tightened.

“I don’t know. I’m enjoying this very much! But my body does not seem to be on board.”

They laid there until it was time to get up. Blue couldn’t help but feel a little cranky that day, which he thought was honestly ridiculous. He had gone his entire life without the touch of another sexually, it wasn’t like he _needed_ it.

***

The next morning was much of the same. Tears of frustration gathered in Blue’s sockets, and Axe made an unhappy sound. “sorry,” he said lowly, making Blue feel even worse.

“No, it’s okay. Please, don’t be sad. I don’t know why my body-“

“sometimes fingers just ain’t enough.”

Blue nearly jumped straight out of the nest when he heard another voice join them. He whirled around to see Red standing at the mouth of the hallway, looking as casual as anything. Axe moved an arm to cover Blue’s body from view.

“Wh-what are you doing here?”

“the sounds of sexual frustration wouldn’t let me sleep.” Red’s words made Blue blush deeply. “now i ain’t talking down to yer boy here, he seems mighty fine with his hands.” He nodded to Axe. “but sometimes you need more than fingers. but he ain’t got the magic reserves to be forming anything.”

“Oh.” Blue looked up at Axe. “Is that true?”

Axe nodded, eyeing Red.

“i don’t want to step on any toes, but... I figured i could offer my own services to assist with this problem.” Red’s grin grew a little more sly, almost but not quite a smirk.

“‘Services’?” Blue parroted. That grin turned into a full smirk, before Red parted his teeth and extended a tongue the same color as his namesake. A wave of heat emanated from between Blue’s thighs, and he remembered how good another tongue had felt on him, back when everything had changed.

But... he had been with Axe for weeks by that time. “I...” he glanced up at Axe hesitantly. Axe was looking at Red with a calculating expression.

“take care of Blue?” he grunted. Red moved closer, stopping a few steps away from the nest.

“if he’s willing. i’ve been told i’m pretty good with my mouth.”

“blue?” Axe finally looked down at him.

“W-would that be okay with you?”

Axe cupped Blue’s face and nuzzled his skull. He gave a few growls and trills that Blue had no chance of translating, before switching to his stilted Common. “blue want, red safe. pack is pack.”

Blue pressed a kiss to Axe’s jaw, trying to send all the warm feelings that rose in his chest through the contact. He pulled away to look at Red, blushing. “Okay.”

“sweet.” Red knelt on the nest, and Axe shifted, moving so he was seated, Blue reclined back between his legs. The position left his body bare to Red, who licked his teeth. “well ain’t you just pretty? can you form breasts?”

Blue nodded. His abdomen was always summoned, with the soulling, but anything above or below was a conscious effort. With a little focus, he summoned his chest, breasts settling heavily. Red whistled.

“go ahead big guy, give them a squeeze.”

Axe hesitated, but large hands moved to cup Blue’s breasts, ever gentle. Blue’s breath caught for a moment and Red nodded.

“yeah, like that. tease his nipples with your thumb... good. yer sensitive, huh sweetheart?”

Blue nodded, letting his skull thump back against Axe’s sternum. “Feels good Axe.” A purr started up, vibrations strong against his back.

Smaller hands ran up his thighs, drawing his attention back to Red, who had settled on his stomach facing Blue. He grinned and waggled his browbones, causing Blue to blush again. “dontcha worry, sweetheart. i’m gonna make this good for you.”

He gripped Blue’s thighs, lifting his legs to settle up and over Axe’s. It put his pussy level with Red’s face, and he inhaled sharply at the first brush of that red tongue against his ecto. Warm and wet, Red licked up in broad strokes, from bottom to top. Axe continued to palm as his breasts, the dual sensations making him gasp.

With his hands, Red reached up to part Blue’s outer lips, and he only had a moment to feel embarrassed at the amount of slick already leaking from him. Any embarrassment or coherent thought fled when Red licked over his entrance, and then thrust his tongue inside.

“Oh _stars_ yes,” Blue hissed, and Red chuckled against him. Axe nuzzled his shoulder, good eyelight dropping down to watch Red between his thighs. Blue fisted the bedding, unsure where else to put his hands, as Red began to thrust his tongue, fast and hard. Barely a moment went by without a wave of pleasure rolling over Blue, leaving him a twitching mess. At one point, Red had to pin his hips down, making him whimper needily.

Unable to rock into the delicious pleasure, Blue dropped his hands to Red’s skull, petting and not so subtly trying to pull him closer. His actions received another chuckle, the vibrations making him clench down. His chest was heaving by that point, the beginning pressure of orgasm building low in his gut. He grew closer and closer, and right as he teetered on the edge, Axe slipped a hand down to apply pressure to his clit.

He came with a strangled moan and a splatter of slick over Red’s face, entire body locking up. He was a trembling, gasping mess when Red sat back on his heels, looking incredibly smug, face stained blue. Axe’s large hands pet down his body, gentle and warm, and Blue gave them both a shaky thumbs up. They both laughed, Axe pulling him closer and nuzzling him, while Red climbed to his feet.

“anytime ya need a repeat, you know where to find me,” he said with a wink, before sauntering off to clean up.

Blue was very glad that Sugar had moved into his own room.

***

One day, Edge decided that he wanted to pitch in more, and settled on cooking as his newest endeavor. Blue agreed to teach him some of the basics, and he turned out to be a very quick learner.

“This Is Not Much Different Than Crafting Potions,” he explained while he stirred some stew. Blue was standing at the counter, kneading some dough to make bread. “That Also Takes Ingredients, Proper Heat And Stirring, And Time.”

“I suppose that makes sense,” Blue agreed. “It seems to be the same basic principles.” He shaped the dough into a proper loaf, and moved to place it in the stone oven to bake. “I appreciate the help! I’m used to cooking for one or two, so an extra set of hands is nice.”

“It’s The Least I Could Do. I Owe You.”

Blue leaned against the counter, crossing his arms. “You do plenty already! You don’t owe me. I had plenty of room here, and it’s nice to have others around. I admit I was lonely when I lived here by myself, with no one I could trust.”

“I Did Not Mean Just You Letting Us Stay Here.” Edge scraped the bottom of the pot, before adding a bit more salt. “Though I Am Grateful For That. But Beyond Giving Us Shelter, I Have Never Seen My Brother So Relaxed. At Least, Not In A Very Long Time.”

“I’m glad he feels secure here,” Blue said, willing himself not to blush. Edge glanced at him.

“Please, I Am Not Blind. I Know Of Your Canoodling With My Brother,” he said dryly. “It Does Not Surprise Me. Red Has Charmed His Way Into The Bed Of Many A Cute Monster.”

“You think I’m cute?”

Edge flushed so much the back of his skull was even a little pink. “Objectively, Yes. I Have Eyelights.” He coughed. “The Point Is, My Brother Is Happy Here, And I Am Happy To See Him Happy. So Thank You.”

Blue smiled. “And I’m happy you’re both happy. Now, let me show you how to thicken the stew. First...”

***

Red found Blue by the stream later, washing clothes. He found himself on his back, Red’s skull between his legs, enthusiastically bringing him to a shuddering orgasm.

“figured i’d get ya when you could clean up easily,” Red said with a wink after Blue had caught his breath again. He had a point, and though he hadn’t been planning on it, Blue stripped down and jumped into the water to rinse off. Red watched him with a lazy smirk, clearly admiring his form. Blue finished washing and joined him on the bank, sitting with his feet in the water.

“You know, I could return the favor,” Blue said after a moment. He gestured to Red’s clothed pelvis. “With my hands or my mouth. Doesn’t seem fair for me to have all the fun.”

“nah, don’t worry yer pretty little head about it.” Red climbed to his feet. “here, i’ll help you carry this stuff to the clothesline.”

***

Red had a habit of finding Blue after his chores were done and he had a little time to spare. It didn’t matter where; the stables, the woods, the field, even the kitchen when Edge wasn’t around. Red was content to hit his knees wherever he found Blue. Blue wasn’t going to complain; between Red and Axe, he’d found himself more relaxed than he had been in a while. There was just one problem.

Red never let him do anything in turn.

Blue had asked, and gone to touch, only to have his hands redirected. The first few times had been surprising, but after that Blue knew his own advances would be rejected. It didn’t sit right with him, but Red always seemed to manage to skip out whenever Blue tried to talk about it.

Finally, he demanded answers. Red had cornered him in the shed, after he had put the forge out. Blue hummed when Red came up behind him and kissed his neck, but when the other’s hands moved to his breeches, he caught them. “Wait, Red.”

He turned, still holding Red’s hands in his, studying Red’s face. “Why don’t you ever let me touch you in return?” he asked. “I’m not going to insist. If you don’t want me to, I won’t. But I would appreciate it if you told me why.”

Red opened his mouth, and Blue expected the usual excuses and avoidance of the question, but Red’s shoulders curled a little and he sighed. “yeah, that’s fair,” he said. He let go of Blue’s hands, dropping his arms to his sides. “but, uh. not here, okay? c’mon.”

He led Blue towards the barracks, and then into his room. Blue hadn’t been in there properly since he had helped Red move in. It was surprisingly tidy, though the bed was unmade and there were a few loose papers scattered over the desk. Sugar’s flower crown still hung on the wall.

Red took a seat on the bed and patted the spot next to him, which Blue took. He waited patiently for Red to begin. He did after a long moment.

“you’ve got pretty good control over your ecto, huh?”

“I suppose so, yes. I’ve never had trouble with it.”

“most skeletons do. bet ya can form a dick or a cunt.”

“I prefer my pussy, but I’ve conjured a shaft before.”

Red laughed humorlessly. “i can’t. i ain’t got control. no matter how hard i try, i can’t form a dick. never have, probably never will.” He hunched up, staring at the floor. “you have no idea how much i wish i could. there ain’t nothing wrong with having a cunt, but... well you said you prefer having one. but what if all you could form was a dick? that’s what it’s like.”

It was possible, of course. Ecto was one of the most mysterious forms for a monster. It was so dependent on a skeleton’s magic, and was often so fluid. Blue curled his phalanges in his lap. Red spoke again.

“i got good at using my mouth so i didn’t have to explain to partners that no, they couldn’t suck me off, and no, i couldn’t pin them down and fuck them good and proper.” Another dry laugh. “the reason the coven turned on us? one of ‘em got pissed i wouldn’t fuck her and told them all i had tried to force her. they ran us out immediately.”

There was a long moment of silence, before Blue spoke up. “I’m sorry, Red. That wasn’t right of her.” He reached over to take one of Red’s hands in his, squeezing gently. “As for the rest... have you thought about taking pleasure in the form you’re able to conjure?”

Red shrugged. “maybe? haven’t really trusted anyone enough to let them try.” He glanced up at Blue, who held his gaze with an open smile. Red looked away first, hesitantly saying, “...i guess i could try...”

Blue squeezed his hand again. “Only if you want to, of course!”

“i said i did, didn’t i?” Red asked gruffly.

“You did. But you can always change your mind! If you want to stop, just say so.” Blue released Red’s hand and slid off the bed to begin undressing. Red followed a little more reluctantly, until he was bareboned. The returned to the bed, and Blue motioned for Red to lie down.

“wh-what are you going to do?”

“What do you want me to do?” Blue asked in return. “There’s more than one way to bring each other pleasure.”

Red’s eyelights flickered to Blue’s pussy. “are ya gonna form a dick?”

There was something in Red’s tone that gave Blue pause. Fear, perhaps, or at least trepidation. Neither of which were conductive to a good, fun time. Making a decision, Blue shook his head. “No, I don’t feel like it today. There are other ways to do this.” He knew he had made the right call when Red’s posture relaxed slightly. He had never even used his dick on anyone before, and he wanted to be sure that this was good for Red, so that was probably for the best anyway.

But what was he going to do? He could go the safe route and use his hands or mouth, of course. He looked over Red’s bare bones. There was one thing he could try... he remembered Alphys talking about it once. It was supposed to be really nice...

“Go ahead and form your ecto, please,” Blue said sweetly. Sweat beaded on Red’s skull, but he swallowed and did so. His body was a little softer than Blue’s, not as labor-hardened. Blue ran his hands down the soft rolls of Red’s side, admiring the deep red color. Soft and floppy breasts covered his chest, and his thighs were rounded and thick. Between them sat Red’s pussy, glistening slightly with slick. Blue brushed circles around Red’s hips, eyelights shining. “Oh wow! Red, you’re so soft and pretty.” He smiled at the blush his words received, leaning down to kiss Red’s mouth softly.

“I want to try something. Roll on your side.” Red did so, looking a little less scared and more curious. “Perfect! Now lift your leg...” Blue slipped under Red’s leg, his own spread out wide. “And now we just....”

It took a little bit of wiggling, but Blue managed to position himself just right to brush their pussies together. The surprisingly slick brush of their ecto brought twin gasps out of them. “O-oh, that worked really well!”

Red covered his face with his hands, as if that could hide his blush. “m-move already!”

Blue obliged, rolling his hips. It took a few tries, but he managed to find just the right angle to put friction on both of their clits. Red made a sound like he had been punched, arching and grinding back up against Blue. Together, the ground and rocked their hips, movements going easier as they both grew wet with slick, red and blue magic mixing to coat them with purple.

“A-ah,” Blue moaned. “This feels so good. Do you feel good, Red?”

Red dropped his hands from his face to glare at Blue, but it was undercut by the hearts in his sockets. “no, i’m just wetter than a rainy day fer no reason,” he snarked, and Blue just laughed and ground down harder. But then he stopped.

“Well, if you really aren’t enjoying it...” he grinned mischievously at Red’s frustrates growl.

“listen here you little shit-“

Blue stuck his tongue out.

With a growl, Red rocked up, flipping their positions so Blue was on his back. “put that mouth to better use,” he said, shimmying to kneel over Blue’s skull. Despite his words, he waited for Blue’s nod before lowering himself down. Blue let his tongue cradle Red’s wet pussy, humming at the odd but not unpleasant taste. Red swore under his breath and jerked his hips, rubbing himself along the length of Blue’s tongue. All Blue had to do was curl his tongue at times, making Red moan each time.

It was messy and wet, with harsh jerks of Red’s hips, accompanied by heavy pants and moans. Blue’s hands found his own pussy, pinching and teasing his clit as Red rode his tongue. And if Blue tilted his head just right, Red’s clit brushed his nasal aperture, making him tremble.

He wasn’t sure how long Red lasted, but they came almost simultaneously, Blue just a few seconds after Red. Red continued to grind for a few more moments, before he shakily lifted himself off of Blue. He collapsed on the bed, trembling and staring at the ceiling with hazy eyelights. Blue wiped his face clean and then turned to face Red.

“Good?” he asked. Red laughed.

“good, sweetheart.” He pulled Blue close to lie against his side, a sweaty, happy mess. “thank you.”

Blue nuzzled against Red’s arm. “No, thank you for trusting me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :’)


	8. The Lesson With Edge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to add a link to [this](https://twitter.com/rottendabbles/status/1283244044970229763?s=21) piece I commissioned for this fic, for a scene from this very chapter.
> 
> As well as [this](https://twitter.com/helladacapricio/status/1285255269652598785?s=21) wonderful fan art I received! It’s the first fan art I got, please go like it and give the artist some love!
> 
> (And if you want I have a [Twitter](https://twitter.com/dappleapple_art?locale=bg) if you would like to check it out.)

Despite everything else that was going well, something Red had said bothered Blue for several days. The idea that Axe didn’t have much of a magical reserve didn’t sit well with him. He thought he cooked enough to keep everyone fed, but perhaps he had underestimated how much Axe needed to consume? The last thing he wanted to do was make Axe’s situation worse.

So he went to Sugar, seeking answers.

“No, I think he is getting plenty as far as the amount of food,” the tall skeleton said after Blue joined him in the garden to pull weeds. “You have to remember, he’s a spirit of starvation,” Sugar said gently. “I realize you want to do more intimate things with him, but you have to respect that he isn’t able to summon ecto right now...”

Blue shook his skull. “No! I mean, yes, I would. But that’s not why I asked. I want to make sure he’s getting what he needs,” he explained. “I don’t care even if he d-decided to end our relationship.” Even though the idea hurt in his soul. “I would still want to make sure he wasn’t hurting in some way.”

Sugar looked at him with his tiny sockets, a little smattering of dirt on his glasses. He caressed the plants they were working to free from the encroaching weeds with long, spindly phalanges. Finally, he spoke again. “When the Hunters had me, they fed me foods packed with extra magic. All monster food contains some magic that our bodies use, but this had more magic per bite. It helped re-nourish my body even if I could only hold a few bites at a time. I don’t know how they made it so saturated with magic, but it’s something you might could look in to.”

Blue looked at him with shining eyelights. “Thank you, Sugar!”

***

But how to actually put more magic in the food?

Blue stared at the porridge he was cooking. Could he perhaps condense his magic into something physical, flakes that he could pour over the dish like spices? Or was it, instead, more like using his gravity magic, and was therefore something he had to learn? He tapped the spoon against the side of the pot, frowning. Maybe the neighbor would know; she had taught him many things to improve his cooking already.

“If I Didn’t Know Any Better, I Would Suspect That The Porridge Had Offended You Somehow.”

Edge eyed Blue from the counter, where he was kneading his first loaf of bread. He had decided to try the more difficult task that day, declaring that he was ready. He was certainly enthusiastic, more punching the bread than rolling it with his hands. Blue worried his tongue against the backs of his teeth.

“I’m trying to figure out how to add more magic to this.” At Edge’s cocked browbone, he explained further. “Axe is eating enough, but he doesn’t seem to be getting enough energy from it. Sugar said he was fed foods that somehow had more magic in them to help him recover, so I want to try it. But I don’t know how.” He sighed.

“You Know... I Do Something Similar With My Potions.”

“You do?”

Edge nodded. “It Makes Them More Potent, And Therefore More Valuable. A Good Potionmaker Is Worth Three Passable Ones. I Could Teach You.”

Blue’s eyelights shifted to stars. “Oh! It would be worth a shot! If it works, it would be so very helpful.” He paused. “Um, I know you don’t like Axe very much. Would you still be willing to teach me even though it’s for him?”

“It Does Not Really Matter. You Care For Him, And That Is Enough For Me To See The Value In Assisting You.”

Blue blushed, mirrored by Edge’s own, though the taller did his best to hide it by turning to put his well-kneaded dough into the stone oven. It meant a lot that Edge was willing to help Axe for Blue’s sake.

“Besides, I Have Seen The Way He Treats You, And He Obviously Makes You Happy. Perhaps He Is Not So Bad... For A Wendigo.”

Blue rewarded Edge with a hug, admiring the renewed blush it got him. Though the witch acted as though he did not care, Blue could tell that he enjoyed the little acts of affection he was given.

“Thank you, Edge. It means a lot to me.”

***

In the end, it turned out that intent was what truly mattered. Blue practiced under Edge’s direction for several days, making small dishes and doing his best to pack them with magic. Each successive dish was more potent than the first, but it was still not quite as much as Edge hypothesized Blue could manage, and he wanted to give Axe the best he was capable of.

“Focus Your Intent,” Edge commanded while Blue whisked a bowl of eggs. “Think Of The Wendigo, And The Result You Want.” Blue did, tongue sticking out from the corner of his mouth as he threw himself into it.

It didn’t feel any different than the last few batches. “I don’t think I’m doing it right,” he sighed after a moment. Edge tapped his phalanges on the counter, looking lost in thought.

“I Have An Idea. Continue.” Blue did as told, and Edge moved so he was standing right behind Blue. “A Monster’s Greatest Power Comes From Their Emotions,” he said, voice dropping low. Blue could feel the heat of his body again his back, and he swallowed. “The Greatest Of All Emotions Is...” he faltered, before catching himself. “Is Love. You Care For The Wen- For Axe. Imagine It Is His Soul You Are Holding. How Would You Project Your Feelings For Him Into His Soul?”

Blue shifted, bringing the eggs over to pour into a pan. How would he project his feelings to Axe? He thought of how safe he felt with the other, trying to give that same sense of peace and safety. He focused on the genuine affection he felt for Axe as he flipped the eggs, letting them cook the other side. The gratefulness he felt when Axe had decided to stay with him was on his mind as he played the eggs. They sat there, steaming lightly. He couldn’t bring himself to try them.

Edge brought a small piece to his mouth, dropping it on his tongue. Immediately, his sockets widened. “This... Is Incredibly Potent,” he said, sounding surprised. Blue looked up at him hopefully.

“I did it?”

“You Did It.”

Blue clapped his hands together. “I did it!” Surely if he continued to cook similar things, Axe’s magic reserves would be able to build up and help him heal some. Blue couldn’t help but twirl around the kitchen, beaming brightly. He stopped next to Edge, tugging on the tall witch’s sleeve until Edge humored him and leaned over. “I never could have do it without you!” Blue leaned up on his toes to kiss Edge’s cheekbone. “Thank you!”

The flustered ‘You’re Welcome’ was almost as endearing as the bright blush that crossed Edge’s face.

***

Axe had eaten the eggs with gusto, more than usual after the first bite. He seemed to be able to taste the difference immediately, looking at Blue with one curious eyelight.

“it’s different?”

Blue nodded, grinning. “Yes! Edge helped me learn how to put more magic into my cooking,” he explained. “So you will get more energy from it, and maybe even store up more magic!”

Axe blinked at him, and then down at the eggs, and then back at him. He downed the rest of the eggs, and then put the plate aside. They were in the stables, where Blue had found Axe getting grain for the chickens. Blue made to pick up the plate to take back in, but found himself swept into Axe’s arms. The purr that vibrated Axe’s body was deeper than usual, and Blue inhaled sharply when large hands moved to untie his breeches.

“Oh,” he said, and that was the last coherent thing he managed to say for a while, reduced to shivering cries by Axe’s hands.

***

Another morning dawned early, and Blue extracted himself from the blankets. Axe had already awoken, leaving the house to go hunt. Blue stretched his arms over his head, and was surprised to feel his chest shifting slightly. He looked down at himself, the swell of his breasts visible through his tunic. He couldn’t get them to go away, either.

Lifting said tunic up slightly, he cupped his stomach. The area had begun to swell, creating a soft bump. Nestled within was the soulling, bright green and pulsing at him. He smiled, sockets a little damp.

“You are a little burden,” he chastised. “I’m going to have to find larger tunics soon, you’re getting big.” He wouldn’t be able to banish his breasts from then on, either. Red had warned him, saying that it was his body preparing to feed the baby when they were born.

“That’s okay,” he whispered. “I love you, little one. You’re definitely worth it.”

His breast situation caught attention, though the most he got was a sly tease and grope from Red. It wasn’t fair that his body was so sensitive with all the new hormones, and in retaliation he found Red later when he was alone and coaxed him into letting Blue lick him to completion. He only felt a little bad when they were caught by a flustered Edge and a laughing Sugar, quickly pulling Red’s breeches back up with an innocent look on his face.

Perhaps it was time for him to consider taking one of the bedrooms for himself, just so he could entertain guests without the risk of being caught.

The others insisted he take the largest bedroom, the one he theorized belonged to the head officer. It meant he could take the large bed he had reinforced for Axe. The Wendigo declined moving in with him.

“need to watch th’ door,” he grunted. Blue wasn’t sure how he felt about sleeping on his own again, but he understood Axe’s protective need to stand between him and the entrance.

“You can always come join me if you get lonely, or if there’s a storm,” Blue assured, petting the uninjured side of Axe’s skull.

In fact, he made sure everyone knew they had an open invitation to his room, for whatever reason. His door would always remain unlocked for them, whether it was Sugar seeking his platonic company, or Red wanting to tease him to orgasm. Stretch had always had an open door policy growing up, and though Blue didn’t think of any of the others as babybones (all were quite a bit older than him, in fact), he had appreciated knowing that he could always go to his brother, and wanted to foster the same atmosphere with the ragtag little household that had quickly become family to him.

***

It wasn’t long before Blue had to give up his usual outfits. Between his breasts and the baby bump, the clothing that had fit his form before just didn’t work. He knew he would get a lot bigger before the pregnancy was over, but it was still a little bittersweet to have to dig out some larger tunics and pants to adjust to fit himself.

Though fairly clean, the clothing that had been left behind by the soldiers were undeniably musty. Blue finished making adjustments on them, such as hemming the breeches and sleeves to shorten them, and then he loaded it all up into a basket to carry to the stream.

It was a lovely day, if a little hot. They were deep into summer by that point, and the water felt nice and cool as he scrubbed the clothes clean in the fresh, clear water. He had picked the hot afternoon for this chore, since the water would keep him from overheating and the rest of his work could be done in the cooler morning and evening. He had left the others retreating into the shade of the house (which he had finally stopped referring to as the barracks, since that’s no longer what it was), promising a quick return.

Even the animals were quiet in the hot noontime. The forest was peaceful, really only the bubbling of the stream making much sound at all. The summer crops would be ready soon, and Blue was eager to taste the fruits of all their labor.

He hummed as he wrung the last tunic out, squeezing as much water as he could manage free of the fabric. He placed it back in the basket, and took a moment to splash water up on himself. That was when he heard it.

What sounded like a voice echoed faintly through the trees. Blue cocked his skull, trying to hear. It was a few moments before it came again, this time a little clearer. It didn’t come from back towards the house, however. The third time, he clearly heard, “Help,” from deeper into the woods. The voice was deep, but frantic, a genuine plea. Blue pulled himself to his feet, glancing back at the house. The call sounded again, and he was afraid he wouldn’t have time to fetch the others.

_What if someone was hurt? What if they needed assistance right then?_

Blue left the basket of wet laundry, wading to the other side of the stream. The crying continued every so often, and he followed it. He went far deeper into the woods than he had already explored, into unfamiliar territory. The trees grew thicker, leaves coming together to block the hot sun, creating a much cooler space. The brush was not nearly as forgiving, brambles reaching up to snag at his clothing and arms. But the voice was getting louder, and indeed, more worried, so he couldn’t give up.

He pushed through a particularly stubborn bush and finally found the source of the voice.

A tall skeleton was crouched over a smaller one who appeared to be unconscious. He looked up when Blue entered, panicked. “Please, help us,” he begged. Blue hurried over and knelt down next to the unconscious skeleton.

He was probably around Red’s height, though his bones were slimmer, his face sharper. There was a scar over his right socket, an old injury that had already healed. Though out cold, he glowed faintly with magic.

Blue glanced back up at the taller skeleton. He was practically glowing with energy, sweat beading over his skull. His teeth were sharp, one canine replaced with a shiny gold tooth. His panic had dropped only slightly with Blue’s appearance. Blue nodded.

“Tell me how I can help. If we can get him stable enough to move him, my house is that way.” He pointed in the proper direction. “Just tell me what I can do.”

“You can forgive me,” the skeleton said, before leaning over and fisting Blue’s tunic to pull him into a kiss.

Blue gasped, and the other took advantage of the gap between his teeth. A long, slender tongue worked its way into his mouth, thrusting against his own tongue. It tingled, something like thick magic pouring down his throat. He whimpered as his body took the magic, absorbing it greedily. It was like pure energy had been pumped into his soul, zinging across his body and making him jittery. It dove down, like a hot line directly to his pussy, making his thighs tremble with sudden, intense arousal.

His head spun when the skeleton released him, helping him to lie down on his side. He watched blearily as the slightly less glowing skeleton leaned over the unconscious one, proceeding to kiss him as well. Blue rubbed his thighs together, trying to ease the ache in his pelvis as the smaller stranger began to stir. They began what looked like a battle of tongues, until the smaller finally opened his sockets.

“Mutt! Where Are We?!” he demanded, sitting up and pushing the taller away. The taller, no longer glowing at all, reluctantly released him.

“Far away, M’lord. Somewhere safe.”

“For Now,” the other said enigmatically. He tried to stand, only to fall back on his coccyx. “That Was Not Nearly Enough Energy. Damn it!”

“I didn’t want to overload you, M’lord.” The taller looked at Blue, who whimpered. He was so aroused it hurt, the soulling fluttering anxiously. The smaller glanced over, scoffing.

“And Now What Do You Suggest?”

“House. That way.” The taller jerked his thumb in the direction Blue had pointed.

“I Suppose We Have No Choice. Pick Him Up, The Least We Can Do Is Bring Him With Us.” The smaller stood, clinging to a tree to help stable himself.

Blue found himself lifted into two long arms. He immediately shoved his face against the skeleton’s chest, rubbing against him and inhaling deeply. “Ow,” he cried as a wave of heat crashed over his body. They were moving through the trees, footsteps quiet in the otherwise quiet woods. He could hear the stream, and soon they were crossing it. The shorter skeleton pulled his cloak around himself tightly and brought the hood up.

They stepped out of the woods, and were greeted by growling and the press of defensive magic. The others stood there, sockets narrowed when they saw Blue in the stranger’s arms. They approached, and Blue found himself passed to Edge. He clung tightly to the witch’s tunic, shaking.

“What Did You Do To Him?” Edge hissed. Axe paced behind him, clearly one wrong move away from attacking.

“I shared my excess energy with him,” the tall stranger said. “He will be fine, he just needs a little dick.”

There were more raised voices, but Blue tried to block them out. He got the general gist; he needed sex. He tugged on Edge’s tunic to get his attention.

“Please, Edge...” he whimpered. “I need- ngh.”

“Red,” Edge said, sounding strained. Blue could hear Red off to the side.

“rather stay here and watch them, boss,” Red replied. Blue could almost hear the shrug in his voice. “‘sides, he’s asking for you, not me.”

“Brother,” Edge began sternly, but Red cut him off.

“you can take care of ‘im better than anyone in this state. i don’t trust myself to.”

Edge’s chest rose and fell in a heavy sigh. “Fine. Keep An Eye On Them. One Wrong Move, Bloodsucker, And You’ll Wish You Were Dead.”

“May he at least have a place to take shelter?” the tall one asked, nodding at the smaller. “He’s injured.”

“nah, how ‘bout you stay right there-“

“Let them take shelter,” Blue said shakily. He could feel that Red wanted to protest, but in the end the witch just scuffed his boot in the dirt.

“fine. we’ll be nice, sweetheart. just let edge take care of ya, okay?”

Blue hoped his strained noise was enough of an answer. Edge turned, carrying Blue into the house, and into Edge’s bedroom.

***

Edge’s bed was soft and blessedly cool against Blue’s back. He blindly stripped his tunic off, still feeling far too hot. Edge made a choking sound, and Blue turned needy eyelights his direction. He stood at the side of the bed, looking torn between reaching out, or turning and leaving. Blue’s sweat-soaked tunic hit the floor.

“Please,” he rasped. Edge hesitated.

“Blue... I Wanted To Approach You On My Own Time. You Are Not In Your Right Mind, And Your Relationship With Axe And My Brother... I Have No Desire To Come Between You.”

Blue shook his skull, forcing himself to sit up. He swayed slightly, but managed to hold himself up. “It’s not... like that,” he insisted. “As long as I’m safe... we’re all safe... we agree it’s okay. There’s ‘nough room in my soul,” he assured. “And...” he took Edge’s hand in his, “I wanted this before now.”

He took Edge’s hand and led it to his breast, allowing it to settle there. Edge searched his eyelights, as if looking for any hint of a lie. He apparently didn’t find any, as he leaned forward, one knee on the bed so he could lean down and kiss Blue with gentle care.

“My Tastes In Intimacy Are... Unique,” Edge said when they parted. He brushed a thumb over Blue’s nipple, before releasing him. Blue licked his teeth.

“Unique how?”

Edge moved away from the bed, retrieving something from the drawer of his bedside table. He turned, revealing a length of ribbon that twirled around his phalanges of his own accord. “I Prefer To Have Control,” he explained. “It Takes Trust. I Do Not Presume That I Have Yours-“

“You do!”

“-So I Want To Start Simply. Especially Give Your Altered State. If You Wish To Pursue This Later, When Your Mind has Cleared, We May Discuss Things Further.”

Blue watched the winding ribbon, wondering what it was for. “Okay,” he agreed. “What should I do?”

“Remove Your Clothing.”

Blue hurried to do so, wiggling out of his breeches and allowing them to join his tunic on the floor. Edge remained where he was.

“If I Do Anything You Do Not Like, Or At Any Time You Wish To Stop, All You Have To Say Is Apple. That Is The Word. Repeat It.”

“Apple,” Blue parroted. He squirmed where he was seated.

“And What Does That Word Do?”

“Stops everything.”

“Good.” Edge finally stepped closer. “Do I Have Your Consent To Bind Your Hands?”

Oh, that’s what the ribbon was for. Blue eyed it, wondering why he needed his hands bound. But he nodded. Edge flicked his phalanges, and the ribbon shot forward. Blue’s hands were pulled up over his head, the ribbon weaving around his wrists and pulling tight. Edge directed him to lie down.

“Keep Your Hands Above Your Head,” he commanded, voice suddenly much deeper. Blue shivered.

“Y-yes,” he agreed. Edge nodded, looking satisfied.

“Remember Your Word.” Edge removed his tunic, revealing his scarred torso. Blue made to reach out, but the ribbon fluttered, reminding him that his hands were tied.

“You’re very handsome,” he said instead, and was rewarded by one of those pretty blushes.

“Thank You.” Edge took a seat on the edge of the bed. He reached out slowly, cupping Blue’s breasts gently. With the utmost care, he squeezed and rolled the soft flesh with his hands. Each movement was precise, slow, as if Edge had all the time in the world to touch Blue.

He released Blue’s breasts after a while, trailing palms down his torso, over the swell of his stomach. The soulling pulsed at him, strong enough to be felt, and a complicated array of emotions crossed his face. It eventually settled on fondness, a small smile stretching his mouth.

“They enjoy interacting with the world,” Blue whispered. He didn’t know why he was whispering, but it just felt right.

“Is That So?” Edge leaned over, pressing a kiss to Blue’s belly. “Hello There, Child. You’ll Get To Meet Everyone When The Time Comes. Be Patient.”

It was a little ridiculous, how emotional the sight of Edge murmuring to his baby made Blue. He swallowed, idly tugging against the ribbon, which fluttered at him warningly.

Edge lifted his skull once again, shooting Blue a smirk that made all tender emotions give way to a hot spike of need. Large hands continued their path down his body, circling his thighs and pulling them apart. One hand was spared to brush phalanges against his swollen pussy, making him jerk and spurt a small amount of slick.

“I Would Very Much Like To Have You Tied Up And Tease You For Hours,” Edge said idly, dipping two phalanges into Blue. “Until You Were Begging. But I Realize That Your Need Is Too Great Right Now.” He added another phalange, stretching Blue open with gentle scissoring motions.

“Next time?” Blue asked, breathless and hopeful. Edge smirked.

“We’ll Discuss It.”

He added another phalange, working Blue for a while longer before he was satisfied. He pulled his fingers free, lifting them to his mouth to lick them clean. “I Would Like To Taste You Properly Sometime As Well.” Blue’s sockets fluttered at the idea, and Edge began to unlace his boots with slow movements. Blue’s breath hitched when they were both placed aside, and Edge stood. His tight breeches were opened just as slowly, and the smirk on his face told Blue the pace was purposefully meant to tease.

Finally, Edge’s breeches fluttered to the floor. For a moment, he was all bones, and then his ecto formed. A lean and defined torso of a crimson slightly darker than Red’s led down to narrow hips and strong thighs. Between them hung a heavy cock, long and dotted with soft spikes along the shaft. Blue choked a little at the sight.

“Will it fit?” he blurted before he could stop himself. Edge laughed, but there was a tinge of color over his cheekbones.

“It Will. I’ll Start Slow,” he promised. “Tell Me If It’s Uncomfortable.”

Blue really wanted to get his hands on it first, but he couldn’t bring his hands down. He had agreed to the bindings and, if he were honest... it was kind of fun to be at Edge’s mercy, with only his voice to try and coax Edge into moving further.

“I will,” he promised. Edge climbed onto the bed, kneeling between his spread legs. His cock felt intimidating against Blue while he rubbed them together, coating himself in Blue’s slick. Blue swallowed, and Edge took a moment to kiss him.

“What’s Your Word?” he murmured.

“Apple.”

Edge nodded and rolled his hips, catching the head of his cock against Blue’s opening. His gaze didn’t leave Blue’s once as he worked his way in, watching every shift of Blue’s expression. It fit better than Blue had expected, stretching him wide, but not wide enough to hurt. The spikes on the side tickled against his walls, even while Edge held still to allow him to adjust.

One the stretch began to ease slightly, Blue nodded. “I’m okay,” he murmured. Edge kissed him again, before pulling partway out and rocking back in.

Without his hands to grasp at Edge, to squeeze and pull him close every time the witch’s cock hit a sensitive spot inside of him, Blue felt the need to use his voice to convey his pleasure instead. When Edge picked up the place a little, Blue moaned.

“Mm, f-feels good, Edge.” He arched up. “You’re so big, st-stretching me wide.” Despite the embarrassed blush on his face from speaking so boldly, Blue felt his confidence grow when Edge’s hips jerked, pace faltering, before picking back up. By that point, he was pulling nearly all the way out before thrusting back in. The wet sound of it from all the slick Blue was leaking made him blush deeper.

“I’m so wet,” he whined. Edge cursed under his breath, hips meeting Blue with sharp smacks. It was wave after wave of pleasure, each time it began to fade Edge would thrust back into him, starting the cycle over again. Even if Blue hadn’t been so unnaturally aroused, he didn’t think he would have lasted long. It was too good. He just had to try to get Edge to reach his peak too.

“I’m close... Edge, I w-want you to come inside.” He blushed such a bright blue that he glowed, but he kept talking. “Will you? Please, I want to feel your magic in me...!”

“If That’s- Hnng- What You Want,” Edge said, like his cock hadn’t twitched inside Blue at the request. He gripped tightly onto Blue’s hips, thrusting sharply, shifting his angle. He hit Blue’s sweet spot once, twice, and then it was over. Blue came with a shuddering cry, clamping down and arching up, back bowing off the bed. Edge thrust a few more times before spilling, the heat flooding Blue and extending his orgasm, making him twitch and groan.

Panting, they both held still as they came down from their shared pleasure. Edge’s cock pulsed inside Blue, making him jolt, oversensitive. Blue whined as Edge carefully pulled out of him, legs falling limp. Edge leaned over to untie his hands, taking them in his and rubbing his wrists to check for any chafing. He kissed one wrist, and then the other, with gentle care. Using his newfound ability to move his hands again, Blue tugged Edge down for a kiss, and the taller obliged.

He retrieved a damp rag to gently clean Blue off, and then himself. He joined Blue on the bed, and Blue snuggled up against his chest.

“We Can Take A Moment To Rest Before We Return To The Others.” Edge ran his hand up and down Blue’s back soothingly, dropping kisses onto his skull. “How Do You Feel?”

“Much better. I feel... great, actually,” Blue admitted. “Like I have a lot of energy all of a sudden!”

“Good.” Edge kissed him. “You’ll Need That Energy When We Return To Speak With That Vampire.”

“That _what_?!”


	9. The Picnic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a while because Issues, but here it is! :3

Blue sipped on his little cup of tea, eyeing the two newcomers sitting across the table from him. Edge had cuddled him and massaged his wrists and generally pampered him to his soul’s content, but they eventually had to leave the sanctuary of the witch’s room. Edge had only agreed on the condition that Blue eat the snack he made, which Blue had agreed to. Edge was in the kitchen at that moment, though Blue had no doubt that he was listening intently for every word. He clearly trusted Red and Axe to have Blue’s back. 

“So... you’re vampires?” he asked after a moment. The shorter one snorted.

“I Am A Vampire. The Mutt Is My Thrall, Clearly.”

Blue tilted his skull. “What’s a thrall?”

“You Live In A House With Witches And Wendigos But You Do Not Know Anything About Us?”

“Wendigos and witches aren’t vampires,” Blue pointed out. The vampire looked like he wanted to argue, but there really was no argument, so he crossed his arms and fumed silently. 

“A thrall is a vampire’s personal servant,” the taller one said, looking just as calm as he had been since the vampire had regained consciousness again. 

“Not A Servant! Don’t Dumb Your Role Down For These Simpletons.”

“M’lord,” the thrall began, but a sharp glare made him shrug. “Fine. A thrall is more of a vampire’s partner. It’s a different kind of bond than a regular soul bond, but the idea is similar. The thrall gains a spring of power that wells from their soul. In exchange for this blessing, we share it with our partner, and they feed from us.” 

“so he keeps ya ‘round as a snack, and yer fine with that?” Red asked with a snort. The thrall merely smiled coolly at him, but Blue saw the vampire’s phalanges curl into fists. He decided to cut in.

“Why did you expel some of that power into me earlier, then? You said he was injured, so wouldn’t it have been better to have given him as much energy as possible?”

“*My* Thrall Is Quite Possibly One Of, If Not The, Most Powerful Thralls In Existence,” the vampire said smugly. “He Creates Enough Energy To Feed A Small Clan On His Own.”

“M’lord was injured and unconscious. Pouring that much magic into him without a way for him to consciously direct it would be dangerous.”

“so ya put blue in danger instead?” 

“Of course not,” was aimed at Red. “He was awake, aware, and clearly a robust individual.” The thrall leaned back in his chair. “There wasn’t a risk of him being unable to handle it.”

“And I did,” Blue pointed out. He glanced over his shoulder at Red. “I’m fine. In fact, I feel great! And I told him I would help in any way I could.” He turned back to the vampire. “Speaking of your injuries, do you require healing?”

“They Are Practically Healed Already!”

“He will heal naturally with sleep and energy from me,” the thrall said, ignoring his vampire’s shout. 

“That’s good.” Blue meant it, relieved that the two were going to be alright. He sipped his tea. “What happened? If you don’t mind me asking.”

The two shared a look, and an obviously large amount of conversation was shared between them in an instant. The vampire looked away first.

“My name is Slim,” the thrall spoke after a moment. “M’lord is Razz. Our clan was attacked by Hunters.” There was a shadow in his gaze as he said, “The two of us were the only ones to survive.”

“I’m sorry,” Blue said.

“didja get caught feeding from the local village or something?” Red asked, crossing his arms. The vampire mirrored his pose.

“Did You Not Listen? My Thrall Could Have Easily Fed Us All, And Some Of My Brothers And Sisters Had Their Own Thralls. We Had No Need Or Desire To Hunt Unwilling Prey.” He turned his nose up haughtily. “We Even Traded With The Local Villages, Though They Were Unaware Of What We Were. Hunters Hunt Us No Matter How We Live, Convinced We Are Nothing But Threats.”

Again, Blue felt a pang in his soul. The more he learned, the less he liked the Hunters as a whole. Which made guilt weigh heavily on him; did Stretch know? Was he complicit in such actions? Had... had he been a part of the attack on Razz’s clan? 

“Such an attack was clearly unwarranted.” He folded his hands in his lap, feeling the soulling pulse to help himself keep calm. “I’m sorry you went through that.”

Slim leaned his chin on his hand, closing one socket. “M’lord is too proud to ask, but for his sake, I’m not.” Standing, he walked around the table, ignoring the way Red bristled at him, to come to a stop beside Blue. Then he knelt, inclining his head. “Please, may we stay on your land until M’lord is recovered?”

“Get Up This Instant, Mutt!” Razz hissed, standing so sharply his chair skidded back. But he swayed slightly, clearly still affected by his injuries. “You Are Better Than To Have To Grovel Before This-!”

“You can stay.”

“blue! sweetheart, that may not be the best idea-,” Red tried to intervene. Blue looked at him sharply. 

“I’ve not turned anyone away that needed help so far, and I don’t plan to start now.”

“He’s Right, Brother.” Edge placed a pile of sweet oatcakes on the table, still steaming warm, along with Blue’s diminishing supply of crystallized honey. “They Could Not Have Passed The Wards If They Bore Any Sort Of Ill Intent.”

“yeah... i guess...”

“What wards?” Blue asked, looking between them. They shared a glance.

“Were You Not Aware Of The Protective Wards That Encircle The Entire Property?”

“No?” Blue’s browbones narrowed. 

“they’re pretty damn strong. whoever placed them meant business. and apparently decided each one of us was not a threat.” Red gestured to the room at large, only reluctantly including Razz and Slim.

Blue turned back to Slim with an easy smile, slipping off of his chair to take the thrall’s hands and coaxing him to stand. “Please, you don’t have to get on the floor! Heavens knows I can’t get everyone to wipe their shoes off properly before entering the house. You two may stay for as long as you would like.”

“Thank you,” Slim said, looking genuinely relieved. Then he hugged Blue tightly, lifting him off of his feet a little.

“Mutt, Put That Down,” Razz snapped. “You’re Making A Fool Of Yourself.”

“Yes, M’lord.” Blue was carefully placed back down, and given a pat on the head. 

“Where Will We Be Sleeping?” Razz asked, hobbling his way over to stand by Slim.

“The second door to the left down the hall is pretty well already furnished, if you’d like that one,” Blue suggested.

“It Will Do. Mutt, Come! It’s Time For Bed.”

“...already?” Blue asked. “Are you sure you feel well?”

Razz looked at him, squinting, as if he were trying to judge if Blue was joking or not. Apparently, he decided the question had been genuine. “Vampires Are Weakened By The Sun. Most Of Us Choose To Live Nocturnally.”

“Oh.”

“Indeed,” Razz agreed, before turning and stomping off towards the bedroom Blue had pointed out, only swaying slightly and gripping to Slim’s sleeve for stability. The door closed behind them with a slam.

“you and yer fuckin’ strays,” Red said helplessly.

“You Are One Of Those Strays, Brother.”

“i know!”

***

The first night, Blue wound up retiring to bed before Slim and Razz got up. He knocked on the door, to no reply, and simply left a tray of food by the door, unsure if either actually needed to eat. The tray was left on the counter in the morning, dishes washed clean and stacked neatly. The floor had been swept too, something Blue had forgotten to do with everything going on. In fact, everything had been cleaned, from the ashes having been scraped out from the fireplace, to the corners being dusted. Blue knew Razz or Slim had to have done it, because he asked the others, and they claimed to have thought that he had done it. 

The second night, Blue managed to catch Slim slipping out of the room. He seemed surprised to see Blue standing there, with another tray of food. He took it, following Blue to the table and sitting down. Red was already asleep in the main room, snoring, but Blue caught Axe’s eyelight glowing from beyond the doorway. 

“Thanks for the food,” Slim said, digging into the beans like they were the best thing he had ever tasted. “M’lord can eat, but it doesn’t do much for him. You don’t have to make extra for him.”

“Oh, but if he can eat, I would hate to not offer,” Blue protested. “Is there anything specific he likes?”

“Sweets. But you didn’t hear that from me. He thinks it’s childish.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” He fiddled with his phalanges in his lap again. “You really care about him. I can see it in the way you talk of him.”

Slim’s eyelights softened. “Of course. He’s not just my lord, he’s my everything. He rescued me from a life that wasn’t much of a life anymore. I owe him my soul for saving me from a dark end.” 

“Wowie,” Blue breathed. “And he cares for you just as much.” Slim looked surprised by that. “I mean, he’s kind of rude and abrasive to you, but I get the feeling he shows it in other ways? He didn’t want you kneeling to me, even though his own safety was on the line, and he gets angry when another speaks down to or about you.” He had seen it in Razz’s reaction to Red. 

“...yes, that’s right.” Something like relief passed over Slim’s face. “M’lord can be difficult to understand, but he shows his true self in small ways. I’m glad you can see that.” 

“Mweh heh, of course!” Red grumbled in his sleep and Blue clapped his hands over his mouth. In a much lower voice, he continued. “I’ve learned a lot lately about abandoning prejudices and seeing others for themselves. And my life is all the better for it.” He began to stand up, to leave Slim to his meal, before he remembered something. “I suppose I should thank you for cleaning up? You didn’t have to, but it was very much appreciated.”

The corner of Slim’s mouth turned up. “M’lord was the one who did it.”

***

It was the third night before Blue encountered Razz again. In an entirely unexpected, slightly embarrassing way. 

Blue had just finished cleaning up from supper, wiping down the kitchen counter, when Edge had found him, looking determined, mouth set. Before Blue could ask what was wrong, Edge picked him up and sat him on the counter, leaving them at the same level. The kiss Edge pressed against his mouth was hard, and he parted his teeth eagerly. Instead of deepening it, Edge pulled away after a moment. His cheekbones were dusted with crimson, and he cleared his throat sheepishly. 

“Blue... I Wanted To Ask You If You Would Accompany Me On A Picnic? Just The Two Of Us.” Then, nervously, as if it hadn’t been clear, he added, “With Romantic Intentions.”

Blue laughed a little, flushed excitedly. “Yes! Of course I will.” He gripped Edge’s shirt and pulled him into another kiss. “Was that what you were so nervous about?”

“Yes,” Edge admitted, looking down.

“You don’t have to be any more,” Blue assured. “I happily accept!” 

“Perhaps Once We Finish Harvesting And Drying The Oats?” Edge suggested. That would give them a few days to finish their work and prepare for a short break.

“That sounds wonderful! I’ll prepare snacks-“

“Please, Allow Me. I Already Have Everything Planned.”

“You’re going to spoil me,” Blue accused with a giggle. “Very well, I will allow it. But next time it will be my turn.”

Edge didn’t seem to mind, if his smile was anything to go by. Or the kisses he peppered over Blue’s teeth. 

They were both flushed when they parted, Edge bidding him good night and leaving. Blue leaned against the counter with a dreamy smile, gathering himself before he would also retire for the night.

“Interesting.”

He jumped at the voice, turning to see Razz standing far too closely for Blue to have not heard his approach. “O-oh! Hello, Razz. It’s good to see that you’re feeling better.” The vampire was no longer swaying on his feet, and his eyelights seemed brighter.

Razz made a noncommittal noise. “So, Is He The Father Of Your Child?” he asked. “I Would Think Not, Given What I Just Saw. Is It, Perhaps, His Brother? Or The Brute? All Of Their Scents Are Plastered On You.”

Blue shrugged a little. “We have discussed the arrangement and no one disapproves. So what happens between us is no one else’s business, don’t you think?” Razz hummed, crossing his arms.

“You Didn’t Answer The Question.”

“None of them fathered my child, but I think they would all make wonderful parents,” he said cheerfully. “And if they wish to, they can be the parents the father won’t be.” With a smile, he patted Razz’s shoulder. “There are some sweet cakes over there, if you’d like some. They’re good warmed over the fire. Goodnight, Razz.”

He left the vampire standing in the kitchen, looking dissatisfied.

***

“You really don’t mind me also seeing your brother?” Blue asked a few night’s later, after he and Red had brought each other to their peaks. They were in Blue’s bed, naked and still cooling down, with his head on Red’s arm. 

“just means my bro has good taste, ‘s all,” Red said nonchalantly. “so long as i don’t hafta hear about what you two get up to in his bed, it don’t matter to me. i trust him with ya.” 

“Okay.” Blue snuggled closer, rubbing his face against Red’s soft breasts. “I just wanted to make sure we’re all on the same page. I spoke to Axe about it earlier. I don’t want anyone to feel left out.”

“you got a big soul, sweetheart. think ya got plenty of room to hold all of us in there.” He leaned down to press a kiss to Blue’s skull. “go to sleep. I’ll be right here.”

“You better be,” Blue teased, but listened all the same. It was easy to let the warmth of Red’s body lull him towards sleep, the good after feelings of orgasm and a day’s hard work only helping in that regard.

He was only a few breaths away from sleep when he heard it. It took a moment for his sleepy brain to understand what the noise was, but when he did, it jolted him into wakefulness. A storm had blown over.

Thunder.

About the same time he sat up, his door flung open. Axe moved with an uncanny quickness, crawling into the bed behind Blue and wrapping large arms around him. Blue patted his arms, trying to soothe the trembling in his bones.

“It’s okay, Axe. I’m here. It’s just noise, remember? You’re safe,” he soothed. 

“‘m safe,” Axe mumbled. 

“That’s right. The storm can’t hurt you, you’re safe and dry inside.”

The bed creaked, and Red froze where he was trying to slip out of it. 

“Where are you going?”

“uh... didn’t wanna interrupt?”

“You’re not.” Blue made grabby hands for Red. “Come back, please? There’s enough room for all of us.” Had Red really expected Blue to kick him out of the bed for Axe?

Apparently he had. He climbed back onto the bed, sockets a little less dry than he probably wished they were. Blue tugged and tugged until Red rolled over, spooning up against Blue’s front the way Axe was at his back. Blue nuzzled his face into those perfectly soft and heavy breasts. “See? This is good,” he said. Axe began to purr softly.

“yeah, yeah. you were right,” Red grumbled, but gratefulness poured off of him anyway. “go th’ fuck to sleep.”

Blue had no choice, surrounded by comfort and love like he was.

***

The oats had finally been dried and put away, the field where they had been replanted with barley. Blue declared that they all needed a day off. Or at least a half day, given that they still had to water the crops and feed the chickens. But it was a lovely day for a break, the heat mercifully doing the same, leaving the day just pleasantly warm. Blue opened the shutters to let the house air out, except for Razz and Slim’s room, and Edge’s, given the former’s weakness to sunlight, and the latter’s delicate potion making.

There would be no potions made that day. Instead, Edge mer Blue outside around noon, a basket in hand. He offered Blue his arm with a bow, making Blue giggle. He looped his arm in Edge’s. “Lead the way, good sir.”

Edge did, taking Blue around to the back of the house, and heading into the woods. Their destination was said to be a secret, so Blue merely followed with a smile. They were in a section of woods he had yet to explore, since Sugar had taken to doing the hunting for yummy edibles with his incredible sense of smell to help him along. 

Though there was no direct path they took, Blue noticed quickly that the underbrush had been cleared away. Edge blushed when he pointed it out, admitting that he had come to clear the way, to make their journey an easier one. Blue was touched by the forethought, squeezing Edge’s arm gently and making the tall witch blush. 

They came out into a small clearing. The ground was covered in soft, lush grass, very green for the middle of summer. Stepping into the clearing was like stepping into another world, the scent of flowers heavy on each breath and the air lovely and clear. “What is this?” Blue asked. Edge motioned for them to sit, and Blue did, taking a seat beside Edge.

Everything was still at first. But soon, little flickers of movement began to fill the area. Blue watched in awe as tiny beings rose from the surrounding trees, fluttering on wings that glimmered in the light. They grew bold after a moment, coming closer, until one landed on Blue’s knee.

“Hello,” he said quietly. The little being twirled, before fluttering back up to join the others. “What are they?”

“Sprites,” Edge said, looking at Blue with a smile. “They’re Beings Of Nature, Protecting The Land They Live On. I Stumbled Upon Them While I Was Out Searching For Potion Ingredients. They Are Friendly As Long As You Respect The Land.” 

Blue watched the sprites flit around the clearing, bright and fast. He had never known such beings existed. Had he walked by some without realizing it? Until they began to move, he hadn’t been able to see them at all. 

Edge opened the basket while Blue continued to observe the little creatures overhead. He poured them out some chilled juice, and arranged small snacks out. When he was finished, he brought one up to Blue’s teeth. Blue accepted it, humming at the flavor. It was a savory sort of bread, studded with nuts and oats. Blue grinned once he had swallowed it down.

“You’re getting very good at breads now!”

“Only Because I Had A Very Patient Teacher,” Edge insisted. He brought another slice up to feed Blue, who accepted it with a smile. Blue picked up some to offer to Edge, who took it with a slight nibble to Blue’s phalanges, making him laugh. 

They continued to feed each other bites of food, including fresh berries, little cuts of pork, and soft pastries sweetened with sugar. Blue couldn’t stop smiling the entire time, even as he grew full, and the juice warmed back up. Several times, the sprites landed on the rims of their cups to lap at the juice droplets there, before taking flight again. Blue even split a berry open for them to nibble on, eyelights shining.

“Thank you for bringing me here,” he told Edge once they slowed down on their eating, reclining back against the soft grass. “It’s beautiful.”

“I Should Thank You For Agreeing To Come With Me,” Edge retorted, letting his skull roll to the side to look at Blue. His eyelights were soft, and Blue blushed at that utterly fond expression. He gasped when Edge moved to roll over completely, propping himself up over Blue. “I Would Like To Show You My Appreciation, If You Would Allow Me.”

“Not going to tie my hands this time?” Blue asked cheekily. Edge chuckled.

“Not This Time.” Instead, he pulled a length of dark silk from his pocket and tickled it against Blue’s face. “Did You Know That Loss Of Sight Increases The Intensity Of One’s Other Senses?” he asked lightly. Blue immediately caught on.

“Do it. Please.”

“Your Word?”

“Apple.”

The silk was soft against his skull, and dark enough that he could not see beyond it. Already, sounds were so much louder. The rustle of wind through the trees, the shifting of Edge’s clothing, their mingling breaths, it all sounded as if it were playing directly into Blue’s skull. He jumped at the first touch of Edge’s hand to his knee, making him laugh at his overreaction. 

“You weren’t kidding about that intensity,” he said, grinning in what he hoped was Edge’s direction. 

“No. It Does Make Everything Feel... Much More.” Edge trailed his hand up from Blue’s knee, until it rested against the ties of his breeches. He slowly untied them, until they could be rolled off of Blue, along with his boots. His lower half was bare, and he couldn’t see Edge, and it was a lot. “I’m Going To Taste You,” Edge announced, and immediately his tongue flicked over Blue’s clit.

“O-oh!” 

Large hands parted Blue’s thighs, and that wonderful tongue teased his entrance before dipping inside, only to pull back out. Before Blue could whine in protest, Edge slid his tongue in as deep as it would reach, teeth pressed to Blue’s mound. The slick muscle writhed and caressed his inner walls exploring thoroughly. His knees clamped around Edge’s skull, but the witch just continued his exploration, unconcerned. Now that his hands were free, Blue made use of that freedom, dropping his hands down to Edge’s skull and clinging to it. Slick rose along his outer lips, and Edge lapped it up hungrily. In no time at all, Blue’s chest was heaving with his unsteady breaths, pleasure and heat racing up his spine.

He did whine this time when Edge pulled away, close enough to his peak to feel it, but not near enough to fall over that precipice. The clinking of a belt buckle was his only indication as to what Edge was doing, until the heat of his stiff cock fell onto Blue’s thigh. He squirmed in anticipation. “Please?”

“Of Course. Such Manners You Have,” Edge teased, before lining up and rocking his hips. He didn’t give Blue much time to adjust before he began to thrust, tilting Blue’s pelvis at an angle that made him see stars. 

The grass was soft against Blue’s lower back, cushioning him from the hard ground beneath. Edge’s breath fanned across his face just before he was kissed. The slick sounds of their ectos sliding together was hypnotizing. Blue clung to Edge’s arms, body rocking with each firm, steady thrust. Another sound joined in, the fluttering of tiny wings. 

“Blue, Look.” Edge untied the blindfold. Blue blinked until he adjusted to the light again. Above them, the sprites were weaving in a circular pattern, dancing through the air in unison. But that wasn’t what caught Blue’s gaze. It was Edge, looking down at him, flushed and so terribly soft and fond that it made his soul ache. Edge’s eyelights were hearts. Toes curling, he came with a startled moan, sockets fluttering. Edge looked shocked, but then determined. He gripped Blue’s hips, thrusting into him hard, until he, too, came, spilling inside of Blue. Blue wouldn’t be surprised if his own eyelights were hearts as well, looking upon the skeleton above him.

***

After probably far too much time lazing around, half naked and giggling, Blue and Edge redressed and packed their basket. They said goodbye to the sprites, before making their way back home, arms locked once again. It had been a wonderful day, and Blue was absolutely sure that nothing could make it worse.

He was proven wrong when they stepped inside the house to raised voices.

“-‘nd ya shouldn’t have gone through his things!” Red yelled. Razz was standing in front of the table, arms crossed and foot tapping. In front of him, spread open, was Stretch’s journal. Blue’s soul sank.

“I Would Think This Is The Kind Of Thing You Would Have Liked To Know.” He looked at Blue, hovering near the doorway. “Now You Can Ask Him Yourself Why He Has A Detailed Hunter’s Journal In His Room.” 

Blue hesitated, looking around the room. Sugar spoke up first. “Blue... what is this?” He had been hurt by the Hunters. So had Razz and Slim. And no doubt the others too. Blue wrung his hands.

“That journal is... my brother’s. He’s a Hunter.” 

There was a sharp inhale, but Blue didn’t know who it came from. 

“I didn’t know all of this about the Hunters, how they treat even peaceful people! How much hurt they’ve caused. I had no idea what they were capable of... until I became pregnant.” He looked up at Sugar with watering sockets. “My baby is only half monster. A halfling. Hunter’s hunt halflings, my brother himself has a vendetta against them.”

“So What’s Stopping Him From Coming Here And Finding Us All?” Razz asked, grinning sharply, with no humor. Blue flinched.

“He... has no idea where I am. I ran away, hiding myself with my magical cloak. I haven’t seen him since I left. I couldn’t even tell him goodbye without raising suspicion.” Blue rubbed at his sockets, shaking his head. “I left because he gave me no choice. I hid my tracks well, and was careful, so he wouldn’t be able to find me. And I may never see him again. I would never knowingly put any of you in danger! I would die before putting you at risk-!”

Long, spindly arms closed around Blue, Sugar pulling him into a hug. “Don’t talk like that, Blue,” he said, petting Blue’s skull with his long phalanges. “None of us would ever wish that to happen to you.”

“yeah, sweetheart, cut the dyin’ talk before you scare the kiddo.” Blue looked at Red, and burst into tears. “awh, shit blue, don’t do that.”

“It’s the hormones!” Blue sobbed.

“Yes, Of Course. The Hormones,” Edge agreed in a tone that said he didn’t believe it for a second.

Blue was passed over to thicker arms, Axe cuddling him up close. “no crying,” he rumbled. “pack is strong. we will take care of you.” Blue pressed his face against Axe’s sternum, hiding his face until he could get his tears under control.

There was a cough. Blue reluctantly pulled away from Axe’s chest, looking over his shoulder. Slim stood there, holding a squirming, hissing Razz. He plopped Razz on his feet. “M’lord has something to say,” he declared. Razz huffed and crossed his arms.

“Listen, Worm.” At the multiple glares turned to him, he backtracked. “Blue. I Must... Apologize, For Invading Your Privacy. I Wanted To Know That Slim And I We’re Safe Here, And I Will Not Apologize For Making That A Priority.” Blue climbed top his feet, but Razz continued speaking faster. “When I Saw That Journal, I Feared The Worst. I Watched My Clan Be Torn Apart By Hunters And I Will Not Put My Thrall Through Such A Thing Again. Do Not Punish Him For My Transgress-“

He was cut off by his breath leaving him as Blue pulled him into a tight hug. “I know why you did it. I don’t appreciate your actions, but I understand them.” He pulled away to look at Razz. “I should have said something sooner, but I’m only just coming to terms with the fact that Hunters are not the good guys I thought they were.” He smiled. “Let’s agree to put this behind us and start again?”

“Fine!” Razz yanked himself away from Blue, turning to stalk to his bedroom and lock himself inside, but not before Blue caught the blush that stained his cheekbones. 

“He appreciates the second chance, and so do I,” Slim said. Blue sighed, and then smiled at him.

“I know. Thank you, I needed to hear him say that.”

“Anytime, cutie.” 

Slim was chased out of the room by a growling Red, laughing. Blue picked up the journal and tied it closed. Maybe it was time for him to make his own journal. A more accurate one, that represented what his family was truly like.


	10. The Second Trimester

It was an extremely hot afternoon when Blue retreated into the cool shade of Gerson’s little home. He held up a jug in offering, a wide grin on his face. “I brought some chilled juice for us to share,” he declared. Red had been happy to cast a spell to chill the juice before Blue had left, so it was good and cold, perfect for a hot day. 

“Yer going to spoil me, lad.” Gerson clunked over to fetch down two cups for Blue to pour them some drinks up. They sat down at the small table, cold juice in hand. Gerson took a drink and sat back with a satisfied sigh. “So, tell me how ye been.”

“Really good,” Blue said happily. “The oats dried well and the barley is growing just fine.” A hand rested on his stomach, the swell of it now undeniably visible, though Red told him he could get a lot bigger before the little one was ready to arrive. “A little tired, but the little one is growing well. Can’t really complain.”

“Good to hear it, though I admit I worry about ye, doing all this work in yer condition.”

“Well, I, uh. I found someone to help me, they’ve been living with me,” Blue admitted sheepishly. “I hope that’s okay?” He hadn’t even thought to ask, but he also didn’t want anyone to find out about who, exactly, his housemates were. But Gerson just smiled.

“I told ye, lad, the land is yers to do with what ye will. It eases this old mind to know ye aren’t alone.”

They finished their juice, and though tired, Blue insisted on helping Gerson around his little house, cleaning and fixing what he could. He entertained Gerson with stories of some of his wilder training sessions with Alphys- without naming any names or locations- and in return, the old tortoise regaled him with tales of fantastical, far off places he claimed to had visited. Whether the stories were true or not, Blue liked to imagine waterfalls within massive cave systems, and forests with trees so wide it would take ten men with arms outstretched to circle them. 

When he had done enough fussing, and was satisfied that Gerson was taken care of, Blue sat back down with a sigh. His stomach rumbled, and Gerson cut him some cheese from a wheel with a laugh. Blue munched on it while Gerson fetched down a sack from one of the shelves.

“Before I forget, the merchants came by again. I’ve got yer coin from your sales, and the goods ye asked for. Also this.” He placed a wrapped package on the table. “Took some dealing, but I think it’ll work for ye.”

With careful hands, Blue untied the twine around the bulk of it, pulling rough cloth aside to reveal a book. Each page would be blank, he knew, just waiting for him to fill it. He stroked the cover lightly.

“It’s perfect! Thank you.”

***

A few mornings after his visit with Gerson, Blue awoke much later than usual. He spent several minutes staring at the ceiling, not wanting to get up. It would be easy to drift back off. Surprising, as he never had trouble waking up in the mornings! The bed was so nice and soft and warm... his sockets began to droop lower and lower, before finally closing once again.

He didn’t know how long he dozed before he drifted back to consciousness, a rumble going through his frame. Cracking his sockets open, he saw Axe looming above him, purring. When he noticed Blue was awake, he leaned down, snuffling against his neck, then his chest, and then down to his stomach. Just like that first time, in the barn, Axe nuzzled against Blue’s belly, and the soulling pulsed at him. Blue’s soul felt soft and warm at the memory, and the warm flash of Axe’s tongue against ecto where his shirt had ridden up was...

...tongue?

Blue gasped. “Axe! You can conjure a tongue?” 

Axe rumbled, kissing his way back up to Blue’s face. He slid his tongue over Blue’s teeth, which he parted eagerly. Ecto met ecto for a warm, tangling dance. It only lasted for a moment, before Axe’s tongue disappeared, and he sat back. 

“can’t do it long,” he said, petting Blue’s face with his wide palms. “but wanted t’ show you.”

Blue grasped onto his arms, beaming so widely it almost hurt. “That’s wonderful! Oh, I’m so glad!” There has been no way of knowing if Axe’s magic would recover enough, but now there was proof that it could be done, that Blue’s special cooking was working. 

Axe kissed him, before sliding off of the bed. “breakfast.”

“Oh yes, of course! I slept too long, made you all wait-“

“breakfast ‘s ready.”

“Oh?”

Blue took a moment to dress for the day, and then was swept up into Axe’s arms. The wendigo carried him out into the main room, gentle placing him in a chair. There was toasted bread, topped with cooked eggs, and some plump, sweet berries. It turned out that Edge had prepared the toast and eggs, while Red had gone out to pick the berries.

“we figured it wasn’t fair for ya to always cook for us,” Red said, dropping a kiss to the top of Blue’s skull as he poured weak mead out for everyone. 

“Thank you very much.” Blue gave them both a smile. What a nice surprise to wake up to! Maybe sleeping in once or twice here and there wouldn’t be the worst thing after all. 

He just couldn’t get to be too lazy!

***

The next evening, Blue drifted to sleep over supper, chin in his hand. He was mortified to wake in Edge’s arms while the witch carried him to bed, phalanges curled in his shirt tightly. “I’m sor-r-ry,” he said around a yawn, thumping his skull against Edge’s collarbone. 

“It’s Quite Alright,” Edge soothed as he nudged Blue’s door open with his foot. “Red Would Like To Check You Over Tomorrow Though, To Ensure That Nothing Is Amiss.” He placed Blue on the bed and tugged his boots off.

“Alright,” Blue agreed easily. He had to admit that he was a little worried himself. He was beginning to resemble Stretch before he had joined the Hunters, sleeping more than he should! 

Edge tucked him in, but Blue caught his sleeve before he could leave. “Stay?” he asked softly. Edge’s sockets softened.

“Of Course.”

He slid under the blanket, curling up behind Blue and encircling the smaller with his arms. One hand rested on his stomach lightly, brushing gentle little circles there. Between the warmth and the touches, it didn’t take Blue long to fall asleep again. 

***

Waking up in the morning was a slow process. He didn’t really want to, but Edge had to retract himself to go change his clothing. He kissed Blue as an apology, and Blue decided he better get up too. He exited his room, yawning widely, only for Red to catch him before he could go to far.

“c’mon sweetheart, let’s get ya checked out.” 

He directed Blue into his room, telling him to remove his shirt and lie down so he could run a magical check on both him and the baby. “You just enjoy seeing me without a shirt,” Blue teased as he lifted the tunic over his head.

“well i ain’t gonna deny that,” Red replied with a grin. It faded a little when Blue’s shirt was off, and he said a little, “oh.”

“What?” Blue looked down, and immediately was worried. He couldn’t see the soulling. In fact, he couldn’t see anything beyond the surface of his abdomen, the ecto opaque. Alarm ran through him. “Red! What’s going on-?”

“hey, hey,” Red caught his hands and squeezed gently. “it’s alright, this is normal. i forgot to mention it to ya.” He made Blue sit on the bed, not letting go of one of his hands. “you’re in your second trimester now. the soul’s done developing, now the body is next,” he explained. “it’s the same for other monsters, but for skeletons our ecto gets all cloudy as things start to form.”

“So they’re still okay?”

Red brought his free hand down, phalanges glowing with magic, and let them hover above Blue’s stomach. “yep,” he confirmed. “all’s good. your magic reserve is a little low, but that’s to be expected at this point. that’s why you’ve been so tired lately too. you are making a whole little person after all.”

Blue finally relaxed at that, looking down at his abdomen again. “Don’t scare me like that!” he chided. The soulling gave a little pulse.

“soon enough, you’ll be able to feel them moving around in there,” Red said with a grin. “too bad ya can’t see them, but that’s just how it goes. their little magical signature will get stronger. though they’re already pretty strong.” 

“So can I do anything about the tiredness?”

“yeah: rest and eat more.” Red laughed at the face Blue made. “it’s alright sweetheart. you’ve got us to pick up the slack. i’m not saying ya have to stop everything, just listen to your body. if you need a break, take it. take care of yourself.”

“Okay,” Blue agreed. That was a reasonable compromise. As much as he loathed to not be giving everything his all, for his child, he could take it a little easier. They did have a good stockpile of food and coin, from the farm and trade for Blue’s smithing and Edge’s potions- whenever he managed to sell them. The buildings were well-managed, with no big repairs needed. Razz helped him keep the house clean, and they had plenty of firewood stored up. 

He squeezed Red’s hand and leaned forward to give him a kiss.

“Thank you! I feel better knowing that the little one is alright.”

Red smiled at the kiss, pressing one back against Blue’s mouth. “of course, sweetheart. jus’ let us know if anything changes.”

Blue’s stomach chose that moment to growl loudly, making them both laugh. “I think that was a fairly noticeable sign,” Blue said with a giggle, reaching for his shirt. 

“sure was. let’s see what we can rustle up for breakfast.”

“You’re going to help?”

“not unless you want the kitchen burning down, but i’ll provide moral support by standing there and looking handsome.”

“You won’t have to try very hard,” Blue said, and Red blushed lightly.

***

“What are you doing?”

Blue glanced up from his journal at the question, seeing Sugar standing there. It had been several days since his checkup, and ‘taking it easy’ was both the most difficult, and the easiest, thing Blue had ever done. On one hand, he didn’t have much of a choice, his energy going to the little one. On the other, he had never been one for sitting still. So he had taken to working in his journal when he had to stop for a break. 

“Just working on this.” Blue patted a spot on the cot beside him, and Sugar took a seat. He tilted the journal. “I’m not much of an artist,” he admitted, touching the crude drawing he had done of Axe, and the beginning of a taller Sugar next to him. “I got to thinking. About my brother’s journal. How it has both inaccurate information and... well, a leaning towards violence against its subjects, shall we say. I wanted to make a better one!”

He turned the page, showing Sugar where he had written down the information the taller had given him on wendigo’s origins, and below it a few notes of his own observations. 

There was another crude drawing of the figurine Axe had crafted for him, and Sugar touched it with one long phalange. “My brother made this for you?”

Blue nodded. “Yes! Before he even lived with me. I used to keep it on the hearth, but I moved it into my room with me.” He peered you at Sugar curiously. “Is it a wendigo thing?”

“No.” Sugar laughed, a little bittersweet. “That was actually from before we began to turn.”

Blue gasped and turned, sitting cross-legged and leaning in to listen eagerly. Sugar gave him a softer smile.

“Before we became explorers, we lived in a village up north. That was, oh, I’d say at least a few hundred years past. I forget how long exactly.”

Blue nodded. Skeletons were already one of the longest lived species of monster, and adding in the supernatural only added to that from what he had come to understand.

“In our village, we worshipped one of the older forest gods. He roamed amongst the oldest trees, punishing those who hunted beyond their needs, or took more wood than it would take to survive. Wild and fierce, we paid tribute to him every year, to keep the snows from burying our little population. Yet he was also said to be extremely fond of children, leading them home safely if they got lost in the woods.” He laughed a little again. “They said I was one such, though I was far too young to remember more than a beard tickling my face, with vines growing from it. Ever since I was returned, my brother was the most devout of his followers.” He pointed to the drawing of the figurine again. “We used to craft icons of him to put above our hearths, calling for his protection. This one is more animalistic than usual, but I suppose it reflects my brother’s state of mind at the time. I would recognize the horns atop his head anywhere.”

Blue stared for a moment, slack-jawed. “You mean... Axe called on his god to protect... me?”

Sugar nodded. “It certainly seems so.”

Blue scrambled to write down what he had learned, more than a little touched. He paused. “Thank you for telling me! I treasured the gift anyway, but to know what it symbolizes means a lot to me.”

“It was my pleasure.” Sugar fetched a book out of his satchel. “Might I sit with you for a while?”

“Yes, please!” 

Blue continued to write, and Sugar read, companionable silence falling between them for a while. Eventually, Sugar spoke up once again.

“Wendigos are weak to silver,” he said nonchalantly. Blue paused in his writing. “Should the need ever arise. I suppose you would want to write that down?”

“No,” Blue said. “That’s not what this journal is for. I simply want to note down history, the real history.” And on the off chance anyone ever found his journal, he didn’t want them to be able to use it for harm. 

“I see. I think that’s a wonderful idea.”

Sugar continued to read without further comment, but Blue got the feeling that he had passed some sort of test. He finished his writing, and went back to the drawing, glancing up at Sugar now and again to see any details he might have missed. 

Eventually, his sight grew blurry, and he yawned more often than he wasn’t yawning. He reluctantly put the journal away. 

“Rest,” Sugar said. “I’ll be here.”

Blue was more than happy to follow that suggestion, and he curled up, head on Sugar’s lap. The larger froze for a moment, not even seeming to breathe. And then he relaxed, one hand coming up to pet Blue’s skull gently with his spindly phalanges. It took no time at all for Blue to crash, falling into a deep, deep sleep.

***

_ It was dark. Dark, a cool. Not cold, just pleasant. He couldn’t see, but he got the feeling that was only because he couldn’t open his sockets. But he didn’t think he could touch anything, either. Like he hadn’t completely finished arriving where he was, appearing bit by bit.  _

_ His hearing seemed to arrive first. There was a deep rumble, something that seemed to shake him down to his soul. It was followed by another rumble, this one lighter in tone. The sound was both pleasant, and made him feel like his skull was going to burst. He instinctively tried to pull away, but the deeper rumble came closer. He didn’t want to hear it, it made him want to cry, melancholy tugging at him. He tried to roll over. _

_ Above the rumbling, he heard something else. _

“-eetheart.”

_ He tried to focus on that sound. It didn’t hurt, made his soul flutter. He tried to push the rumbling away. _

“-sweetheart, please wake up-“

_ Was he asleep? All he had to do was wake up. The rumbling grew distressed, but it was too late. He knew what to do. He just had to- _

-Blue opened his sockets, vision filled with worried faces. His throat felt dry, and speaking only made him croak. Someone pushed a cup against his teeth, and he swallowed down the cool water inside. 

“Wha’ happen’?”

Edge’s face moves closer. “You Slept So Deeply, We Could Not Wake You.” He looked haunted, mouth pulled in a grim line. Blue’s eyelights glanced to Red.

“...i don’t know,” he admitted. “you were fine the other day, but your energy levels are so low now...” His hand was on Blue’s chest, above his fluttering soul. 

He realized that he was cradled in Axe’s lap, shirt off, on the floor. The last thing he remembered was falling asleep in Sugar’s lap, but that had been much earlier, judging by how dark it was out the window. Blue swallowed.

“Sugar?”

“he was real upset, so i sent ‘im to fetch some water. he’ll be back in a mo’.”

Axe rumbled, so different from the strange dream he’d had, and Blue reached over to pat his knee. “I’m okay,” he promised.

“No, You Aren’t,” Edge said tersely. Blue looked back to him. “We Couldn’t Wake You,” he added, quieter. Blue reached for him, and Edge couldn’t deny him, threading their phalanges together.

“You couldn’t have known. None of you could have.” He looked at Red sharply, reading the guilt on his face. “It was normal when you checked, there was no way to know that it would get so low so fast.”

“yeah,” Red croaked, clearly not in actual agreement. 

Before Blue could insist, the door opened, and a distressed Sugar appeared. “You’re awake!”

He knelt, spilling water from the bucket held in his trembling hands. Edge took it from him and placed it aside.

“I am. I’m okay,” Blue assured.

“no you fuckin’ aren’t,” Red snapped. 

“Clearly He Isn’t. The Moron Is Correct.” Razz spoke up from where he was leaning against the wall. Blue hadn’t noticed him standing there, not Slim, who looked much more worried. “Luckily, We Have A Solution Right Here.” At the silence his declaration received, he scoffed and motioned to Slim. 

“no,” Red grunted.

“No? His Issue Is Low Energy, Yes? The Mutt Can Fix That Easily.”

“that won’t fix what’s causing the issue in th’ first place!”

“But It Will Give You Time To Figure It Out Without Him Dying.” Razz looked directly at Blue. “Or Losing The Baby.”

“Okay,” Blue agreed. Red made a noise of protest, but Edge cut him off.

“The Vampire Is Right, Brother.” He looked at Slim, then Blue. “They Would Not Hurt Blue. He’s The Only Reason They Have Shelter. And It Will Buy Us Time. If Blue Agrees, Then We Have No Right To Try To Stop Him.”

“Thank you.” Blue pushed himself to his feet shakily, with Axe’s help. The poor guy seemed beyond words, primal with fear and worry. Blue pulled his face in and kissed his teeth, twisted in a silent snarl though they were. His expression softened ever so slightly, and Blue turned to Slim. “Are you okay with this? I’ll not ask you to just because you may feel that you have to.”

Slim’s shoulders relaxed, and he threw Blue a sly grin. “It’s not going to be any hardship to kiss such a cutie again.”

“The Only Caveat, I Must Be Present,” Razz interrupted. “My Thrall, My Rules.”

“I Think We Would All Like To Be Present,” Edge said dryly. 

“You Are Welcome To Be Voyeurs If You Wish,” Razz shout back.

Sugar rose to his feet. “I believe that is my cue to leave.” He gently patted Blue’s shoulder. “I have no wish to participate in your relationships. But I am happy you are awake. Please do not ever scare me like that again.”

“I don’t plan on it,” Blue said with a weak smile. He felt truly exhausted just standing there, watching Sugar retreat to his room. 

Slim took a chair from the table and sat down, motioning Blue closer. “I’ll not send the energy to you all at once like last time,” he promised. “It was an emergency. It’s easier if I have time to pass it over little by little.” 

Blue paused near his knees, and Slim chuckled. He scooped Blue up, depositing him in his lap. Blue felt himself flush the color of his namesake, knowing that his other partners were watching. He glanced over his shoulder at them, surprised to find that Axe had retreated to his nest, lying on his side to watch. Slim slid his hands to Blue’s hips. 

“He trusts you,” he said lightly, smirking when Red made a growl of protest. “Or maybe he trusts that he could make it across this room in an instant if I did anything to you.”

“I don’t think you will,” Blue said, placing his hands on Slim’s shoulders to lean forward. Slim’s eyelights flared.

“That’s a dangerous thing to say,” was all he said, before he closed the distance between them.

For all his talk, Slim was a right gentleman, sliding their teeth together chastely for a moment before bringing his tongue into the mix. Blue parted his mouth at the gentle prodding, allowing his own tongue to form. The moment they touched, he could feel the energy transfer into him. It certainly wasn’t like last time- a surprise and a fast explosion. No, Slim took his time, curling his longer tongue around Blue’s lazily. His hands didn’t move from where they cupped Blue’s hips, just helped hold him steady. 

They parted for a moment, so Blue could catch his breath. He was acutely aware of Razz, standing a ways back behind Slim, no doubt judging every move he made, just as his partners were doing to Slim. 

Blue was the one to close the distance this time. Already, the shaking of his hands had subsided, his skull not pounding so intensely. Slim tasted of something fresh and green, like spring.

The corners of Slim’s mouth turned up slightly, and that was all the warning he got before Slim suckled on his tongue. A whimper worked it’s way up Blue’s throat, and he remembered another side effect of Slim’s energy. Arousal. 

It didn’t hit all at once like the previous time. Blue hadn’t even noticed it at first. His ecto glowing a little brighter, toes curling in his boots. He didn’t catch that he had begun to grow wet until he felt a bulge in Slim’s pants press against him. His hips jerked of their own accord, rubbing that warmth against his own. He was startled enough to pull away from the kiss, looking into Slim’s heated gaze. 

Another glance over his shoulder left him even more surprised. Edge was standing stiffly, arms crossed, but there was no denying that his ecto had formed, filling his clothing out a little more. Red had taken a seat, but Blue could see his hand dip low. 

Oh.

He turned back to Slim, who cocked a browbone. Razz, behind him, seemed unaffected, thought the tiniest hint of a blush rose on his face. Blue licked his teeth before kissing Slim again, letting that energy pour into him. 

Slowly, he rocked his hips again. Slim’s phalanges tightened against his hips, and he shivered. But he just licked into Blue’s mouth, pushing lightly with his hands to direct Blue to move again. So Blue did, tasting Slim’s energy and rubbing against his cock through their breeches. 

Little mewls of pleasure slipped out of Blue every time he rolled his hips back, putting pressure on his clit, and Slim’s phalanges fluttered when he rocked forward. The thrall’s legs trembled from the strain of holding still, until Blue slid a hand down to tug at his hip in return. Catching on quickly, Slim shifted up to meet him, then grinding together. 

Blue could feel Slim’s cock twitching in its confines. He no longer felt any pain, no exhaustion, and didn’t protest when Slim ended the kiss to mouth at his neck instead. The slightest hint of teeth made his breath hitch, so Slim did it again. And again. And again...

Blue came with a strangled groan, trying not to be loud. Heat blossomed in his pants, slick oozing from his pussy. He hadn’t even disrobed. 

Hazy, he dropped his forehead to Slim’s shoulder. There was a moment of them just breathing, before Blue realized that Slim hadn’t finished. “Should I...?”

“Mutt, Come!” Razz snapped. Slim stood, Blue in his arms, and carried him over to Edge, who cradled him to his chest. Blue peeked over in time to see Razz grab Slim by the sleeve and practically yank him into their shared room, glowing in a very tell-tale way. 

“damn,” Red breathed. Blue looked over at him, noting that there was a lot of glowing going on. “you look good when you feel good, sweetheart.”

Blue grinned a little sheepishly. The natural, post-orgasm sort of tiredness hit him, and he yawned. Edge carefully placed him in Axe’s nest, where he was pulled into a warm embrace. 

“I Would Feel Better If You Sleep Here Tonight, Just In Case,” Edge said, smoothing his hand over Blue’s skull gently before moving away.

“yeah, and if you hear any sounds tonight, don’t worry about it. i’m sure boss and i are gonna be thinking about that show you put on for quite a while.”

Red winked and dodged the slap Edge aimed at him, hurrying to hide in his room. Blue wiggled out of his breeches and tugged one of the blankets up to cover him, before kissing Axe’s sternum. 

“Goodnight, Axe.”

“goodnight, pretty blue.”

***

Kisses with Slim became another strange addition to Blue’s days after that. Nothing further than that happened for the next several days after the first, though the increased energy did leave Blue retreating to his partners’ touches afterwards, and he caught the outline of Slim’s cock several times. 

As a result of them, though, Blue began to feel much better. He still needed breaks, but not as often. Red had sent out several letters asking for advice from monsters he had worked with before, but it seemed the energy from Slim was going to keep Blue out of the danger zone at least. 

He even felt well enough to go visit the sprites again. He had taken them juice and fruit a few times since Edge had introduced them, and it was nice to go for a stroll. Red cleared him to go, reluctantly, since his energy levels were slowly rising. 

Blue stepped into the clearing with a happy hum, basket of goodies hanging off his arm. “Hello, friends! I brought something good for you,” he called. Strangely, the sprites did not arise to meet him. He peered around the clearing, and managed to spot a few sprites. They clung to the trees, trembling. The air was cooler than usual, almost bordering on cold.

“Is everything alrig-“

His words cut off sharply when something covered his mouth. Long threads looped around his arms and legs, pulling him backwards, feet digging into the grass. He glanced back and saw a wide, yawning block of black. He didn’t even get to scream before he was pulled through it, and the mass began to close.

The basket clattered to the ground, fruit rolling across the grass and jug shattering into pieces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no :’) where has Blue gone? :’)


	11. The Visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After the last chapter, I received some lovely [fanart](https://twitter.com/randompasserbye/status/1293845085889662976?s=21) by randompasserbyer on Twitter. Please go drop a like and some love, I absolute love the piece! Seriously, the thought that my writing can inspire someone to make art still blows my mind.
> 
> Also, I’ve decided to change my username brother here, and on Twitter. My Twitter @ will remain the same, but I wanted my username to include my skelesona’s name. :3

Blue dreamed of the rumbles once again. They rang inside his skull, one deeper, on lighter. The way they went back and forth was almost like two voices, locked in a conversation only they were privy to. If Blue had control of his hands, he would have clawed at his head to try and relieve the pressure. He didn’t want to listen to them any more! Why couldn’t they just leave? He couldn’t understand them anyway, so why was he involved?

Another rumble joined them, and Blue wanted to cry. So loud in his head, making him ache...

...only, the more he listened, the more he realized that the third was not, in fact, in his head. It sounded against the side of his face, starting low in pitch, only to jump high suddenly, with now warning. Blue squeezed his sockets tighter, making a sound.

“-FoRGoT You CaN’T CoMPReHeND uZ. SHiT. a-aRE You aWaKe?”

The sound lessened, becoming an actual voice. One that didn’t make Blue’s skull feel like it was going to burst. It still rose and fell in pitch at odd places, harsh and choppy, but he could understand it at least. He slowly opened his sockets.

White. White as far as he could see, so blank and bare it hurt to look at. He moved, only to realize that his arms and legs were still tied up, rendering him immobile. He jerked to the side in a panic.

“Axe! Edge! R-Red!” he cried, eyelights darting back and forth. His chest began to heave with panicked breaths.

“TaKe iT eaZY!”

Something other than white came into view, and Blue found himself looking at a skeleton unlike any he had ever seen before. Their bones were black, save for the phalanges, stark red and yellow standing out against the darkness of the other bones. Blue streaks ran down from the skeleton’s sockets, like tears, though they seemed permanent. Mismatched eyelights looked at Blue warily. 

“Wh-where am I?” Blue demanded. “Who are you?”

The skeleton backed up slightly, raising his arms. “i aM eRRoR,” he announced. Blue blinked. 

“Hi? I’m Blue...?”

Error frowned a little. “You DoN’T KNoW WHo i aM?”

“No? I’m sorry, I don’t believe we’ve met.”

“i THouGHT Zo,” Error grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. “i DiDN’T THiNK aNY oF MY FoLLoWeRZ WouLD ZTiLL Be aLiVe.” He began to pace a little, browbones furrowed in concentration. Blue wiggled a little in his bonds.

“Could you please release me? I don’t know why I’m here.”

Error’s odd eyelights turned back to him, sockets narrowed slightly. “You WeRe The oNe WHo CaLLeD Me.” At Blue’s blank look, he sighed, reaching into his shirt to pull out a small coin attached to a chain. “You PRaYeD To Me aND GaVe THiZ oFFeRiNG aT MY aLTaR. THe FiRZT oFFeRiNG i’VE ReCeiVeD iN a LoNG TiME.” He tucked the coin back under his shirt. “‘WHoeVeR You aRe, i PRaY You aRe WeLL.’ THaT WaZ THe PRaYeR You GaVe.”

Blue’s sockets widened. He remembered now. The western temple he had visited before he had left Stretch, where he had donated at the old, barren altar. Though it had only been several months, that day felt like lifetimes ago. 

“I saw your altar barren, and felt sadness. I lit an incense stick for you.”

“THaT WaZ ZoMeHoW eNouGH To WaKe Me FRoM MY NeaRLy THouSaND YeaR SLeeP.”

“Nearly thousand year?” Blue parroted. 

“iT HaZ BeeN 873 YeaRZ.”

“...close enough to one thousand,” Blue agreed fairly. 

“YeS.” Error flicked his phalanges, and the strings that had been holding Blue captive slid away, allowing him to move once again. He looked at the blue material.

“You were the one who kidnapped me?”

“You BRoKe THe FoRCeD SLeeP i WaZ CaST iNTo. i oWe You FoR SuCH a FeaT.” Error made a face that Blue would have called pouting if he didn’t want to offend a god. “You aRe VeRY HaRD To GeT aHoLD oF. By THe TiMe i WoKe uP eNouGH aND FouND You, You WeRe NeVeR aLoNe.”

“Oh. You could have simply come by? The house is always open to those who need it.”

“...i DoN’T LiKe PeoPLe, aND FiGuReD You WouLDN’T WaNT Me To FiGHT THoSe MoRTaLZ You LiKe So Much.”

“Oh... well, yes. Thank you for not fighting them.” Blue lightly rubbed his wrists where the strings had held him. “You really don’t owe me anything. I’m happy my offering was able to wake you up, though.” He paused, before asking, “Do gods normally sleep for such long periods of time?” 

“oF CouRSe NoT,” Error scoffed. “i WaS CuRSeD By aNoTHeR GoD aS a PuNiSHMeNT.”

Blue frowned a little. “That seems... rather extreme. Please excuse me, I’ve never really spent much time around a god before, so I am ignorant of your affairs.”

Error scoffed again. “YeaH, SuuuRe You HaVeN’T. You’LL eXCuSe Me iF i DoN’T BeLieVe THaT, CoNSiDeRiNG THe DeMiGoD CHiLd you’Re CarrYing.”

“The... the _what_?”

***

“I See.” Error took a long drink of the sweetened beverage he called hot chocolate. He had led Blue to a living area, before he had opened another blocky portal, reaching through to grab two mugs of the stuff to share with Blue while they sat and talked. Blue told the god the whole story of the past several months- leaving out the more personal bits with his lovers, of course. Error locked his teeth with a large number of tongues, sitting back in his chair. “So You HaD no idea tHat the CHild’s father was divine.” 

“Not at all. I knew he was _something_ , but what, I did not know.” He sipped his drink, before making a face and pushing the mug towards Error, feeling a little queasy at the pure sweetness on his tongue. The god accepted the mug with greedy eyelights. 

“So you HaVe Not been CaRiNG for it properly, theN.”

“What? Of course I have! I’ve done everything possible to keep the child safe, and to eat plenty to nourish them.”

Error laughed, voice not shaking and changing pitch quite as much the more he spoke. “You can eaT all You liKe, BuT You still won’t HaVe eNouGh energy to suSTain a DemigoD. Your MortaL soul CaN’T contain THat much magic.”

“Does that mean the child will...” Blue dropped a hand to the swell of his stomach. “Will they die?”

“WeRe You a mortaL on YouR oWN, DeFinitelY,” Error said, plain and matter-of-fact. “WHen GodS sire a Demigod CHiLd, they NorMaLLy must remain PReseNT to KeeP the MorTal from Burning through their oWN SouL trying To provide FoR the little ParaSiTe.” He downed the rest of the hot chocolate with a satisfied sigh. “BuT You are not aLoNe.” 

“I suppose not,” Blue admitted. “But no one I know is a god.”

“No,” Error agreed. “BuT you have QUiTe the coLLeCtioN of supernatural CReaTures readY to pump You FuLL of PoTenT magic aT a MoMentS’ notice,” he said dryly. Blue flushed, and Error rolled his eyelights. “DoN’T look at Me LiKe that, iT’s the truth. And THaT’z probably hoW your mystery GoD WoulD have given You THe energy you NeeDeD if he WaZ Here.”

It had been a while since Blue had thought back to the night of his baby’s conception, with his mystery skeleton. It seemed like lifetimes ago that he had been laid out under that tree, stars twinkling in the night sky overhead. He rested a hand on his stomach. “Why do you think he isn’t here?” he asked.

Error shrugged. “WHo kNoWS? GoDs can be FiCKLe.” At Blue’s troubled expression, he added, “oR He might not KNoW You got pregnaNT. You SaiD he ran off, aND NeVeR returned. He MiGHT be unaware.” 

“Maybe,” Blue mused aloud. It wasn’t really that he wanted the stranger to be there for _him_ , as he had his wonderful partners, but it would be nice for his child to know their father. “I wish I knew who it was.”

“i CaN’T tell right NoW. MaYbe when it’s older, i WiLL be aBLe to sense it by the LiTTLe PaRaSiTe’s magic.”

“You think?” Blue clasped his hands together in front of them, eyelights shining. “Would you please try when the time comes? Oh, I would appreciate it so very much!”

“YeaH, YeaH. I can TRy. CoMe here.” Error motioned Blue over, and Blue obeyed, coming to a stop in front of the god. Error lifted one colorful phalange, a spark of dark magic surrounding the tip. He brought it close to Blue’s forehead, drawing something Blue couldn’t see. The spot grew warm, and just before it became unbearably so, the feeling faded. 

“What was that?” Blue asked, rubbing at the spot.

“a BLeSSing. You CaRRy my mark now. THoSe with the sight CaN See it, aND WiLL know that you aRe under My proTection,” Error said, sitting back and flicking the magic from his phalange. “iF you pray To Me, i WiLL be moRe LiKely to HeaR it. DoN’T aBuSe the PriVilege,” he added sternly. 

Blue beamed. “Thank you!” He threw his arms around Error...

...only for the god to disappear and reappear a few feet away, trembling, bones rattling faintly.

“i DoN’T LiKe BeiNG TouCHeD,” he said, voice shaking even more than in the beginning. 

“I’m so sorry! I should have asked.” Blue moved closer, kneeling beside Error with plenty of space between them.

“No. i SaW how aFFeCtionaTe you aRe, i SHouLD have said SomeTHinG.” Error crouched there on the white floor, trembling for a while. Blue stayed beside him, quiet and still, and slowly, the rattling subsided. Error spoke up again. “i uSeD to be fine WiTH it. It NeVer bothered me. BuT it HuRTS now.”

“I’m sorry. Do you know what caused it?”

“YeS.” Error didn’t elaborate, just climbed to his feet. He brushed his dark coat off, before scrunching up his face. “YouR posse iS TRyiNG to track you. i CaN feel their MaGiC trying to GeT in.”

“Oh. That’s right, they don’t know where I am.” Blue climbed to his feet as well, tapping his phalanges against his hips. “Can I go back now?”

“BeFoRe you do, i aM going To GiVe you a boost oF MaGiC to help you ReCoVeR from the strain the PaRaSiTe is putting oN your BoDy.”

“They’re not a parasite,” Blue said cheerfully. Then he tilted his skull. “Error, that’s very kind of you, but... I would really have to talk with my partners first...”

“No!” Error made a disgusted face. “i CaN’T stand touch. i’m NoT going to FUCK you! i CaN filter iT DiReCtly into your soul.”

“Oh!” Blue laughed. “Sorry, Error! I didn’t know you could do that.” He wiped tears of mirth from his sockets. “How do we do this?” he asked when he managed to control his giggles. 

Error rolled his eyelights, a blush of sparkling blue covering his cheekbones. “JuST sit DoWN somewhere. THiS will take a LiTTle WHiLe. YouR supernatural ToYS will HaVe to WaiT.”

***

Blue felt a little weird about having his soul out in the open, but Error had not touched it once. It simply drifted around him in a lazy circle, growing brighter over time as Error filtered small amounts of magic into it. It felt very different than Slim’s magic, less warm and inviting, but still surprisingly intimate. It was like Blue got little flashes of Error’s feelings. The god had taken out some needles and began to knit, and Blue felt the occasional moment of irritation every time Error missed a stitch. 

Blue shifted closer, watching the fast and practiced movements, the piece Error was making growing bigger and bigger. “You’re good at that! I can sew, but knitting always confused me.”

“i DoN’T remember learning. JuST woke up HeRe KNoWing how. MuST HaVe learned it BeFoRe.” One of Error’s tongues poked out between his teeth as he concentrated. “BeFoRe i became THe Forgotten GoD, i WaS the DeSTRoyeR.”

“The Destroyer?”

“i WaNTed to tear the FaBRiC oF reality apart aND DeSTRoY the universe,” Error said matter-of-factly. 

“...why?” 

“i HaTeD everything. THeRe WaS nothing but RaGe and PaiN, over and oVeR again. THe destruction WaS WHat i WaS punished for.”

“Do you still hate everything?” 

“NoT... eVeRyTHing,” Error admitted, focusing very intently on his knitting.

“I’m glad.” Blue couldn’t imagine being full of so much rage and hate. Being angry always made his soul ache like a bruise afterwards, so to be full of nothing but that anger sounded truly awful. “Do you still hurt?”

“SoMeTimes. BuT it’s MuCH more bearable.”

“Is there anything I could do to help?”

Error looked up at that, observing Blue for a long moment through narrowed sockets. Then he laughed. “You THiNK you could HeLP a god?”

“God or not, I think everyone could use someone who listens to them,” Blue said with a smile. Error stared at him for a long moment, before huffing and returning to his knitting.

“i DoN’T WanT to talk about it... FoR NoW. If that ChanGes, i’ll LeT you know.”

“Okay,” Blue agreed happily. “You know where to find me, and you’re always welcome at the house.”

“BLeeDing SouL,” Error accused.

“Maybe,” Blue said with another wide smile.

***

Error finished the small blanket he had been working on by the time he was finished with Blue’s soul. The soul returned to his chest, and he could feel the lingering satisfaction Error had at a job well done for a moment before it faded. Blue felt... really good. The soulling seemed to appreciate the energy boost as well, pulsating happily. 

“THiS is for tHe little parasite,” Error said gruffly, shoving the blanket into Blue’s hands. It was soft, and a beautiful blue in color, since it had been made with Error’s own strings. 

If Error had been comfortable with it, Blue would have hugged him tightly. As it was, he smiled softly. “Thank you. I appreciate it, and I’m sure the baby will too.” He carefully folded it up and tucked it under one arm. “I meant what I said earlier, too,” he said seriously. “You can come visit at any time, for any reason. I’m sure you enjoy your peace and quiet, but I imagine even gods can get lonely.”

“FiNe.” Error extended a hand, opening one of his portals. Beyond the darkness, Blue could see the sprite’s clearing. “i’LL remember ThaT. NoW Go.”

Blue did, stepping through the portal.

***

The journey back was much easier than the first. Blue simply stepped out into the clearing, the portal closing behind him. He shielded his sockets from the sun, looking around. He didn’t know how long he had been gone. 

Suddenly, a sprite fluttered in front of him. It made a high pitched noise, before flying off. “Uh. Okay.” Blue shrugged and turned, walking down the path that would lead him out of the forest.

The moment he broke from the trees, a figure bounded towards him. He found himself scooped up into Axe’s arms, the Wendigo growling and snuffling, smelling him all over. Blue patted any part of Axe he could reach, noticing the others- sans Razz- approaching over his shoulder. It took some coaxing to get Axe to let the others close, and when he finally did, Blue found himself swept up by Slim. The thrall buried his face in Blue’s neck, inhaling much like Axe had. 

“where were ya, sweetheart?” Red asked, and Blue realized they all had dark shadows under their sockets. “‘s been three days.”

“I... don’t know if you’re going to believe me.”

***

That night, Blue found himself in the middle of a much larger nest than Axe’s usual bed. Instead of leaving his side, practically everyone had decided to sleep in the main room with Blue. Axe slept on one outer edge, with Edge on the other. Red and Sugar were next to their brothers, and Slim had an arm thrown over Blue.

He had relayed to them everything Error had told him. Red had growled upon hearing that his magic had only been barely even noticeable to Error, as he had been the one trying to track Blue. There had been a lot of mistrust, until Blue had revealed the blessing Error had given him. Gods’ blessings were very rare, and very powerful. Not only would mortals with the Sight know that he was protected, but other gods as well. Error had basically laid claim to him, declaring Blue as one of his chosen. It was a high honor, and far more important than Error had made it seem. 

The fact that Blue’s child was a demigod had come as a surprise to everyone. No one had expected it, including Blue. But it did ease Blue’s mind, knowing. He still had no idea which god had sired the child, but he knew now what to expect when they arrived, since Red had been able to research a little that afternoon.

As long as they received enough energy to develop properly, demigod children tended to be strong and healthy when they were born. They had powerful souls, and once they reached a certain age, they could choose to either follow their mortal heritage, or their divine one. The ones who chose to remain mortal tended to be strong, and many heroes of legend happened to be demigods. If they chose to follow their divine heritage, they would be assigned as the demigod of a place or concept, and work to keep their charges safe and flourishing. Whatever the little one decided, Blue knew he would support them fully. Either way, once he passed (in the far future, hopefully!), he could be reunited with his child in the afterlife. 

With everything that had happened, Blue found it hard to sleep. The others had drifted off quickly, considering they hadn’t been able to sleep while he had been gone. He was loathe to disturb them, merely lying there and looking at the ceiling. At least, until soft footsteps caught his attention. Razz stood near the doorway, looking upon them impassively. He hadn’t been able to meet Blue upon his return, in the hot noon sun, but Slim had told him that Razz had been just as worried as the others. 

Blue slipped out from under Slim’s arm, and carefully picked his way around everyone to approach Razz. The vampire jerked his head towards the door, and they both stepped out onto the front porch. Blue closed the door behind them quietly, before turning. Razz leaned against the porch railing, illuminated by the moon. Blue approached, and Razz began to speak.

“How Do You Do It?”

“Do... what?”

Razz frowned. “You’ve Ensnared Them All.” He jerked his thumb over his shoulder. “Even My Thrall. They All Lost Their Minds With Worry When You Disappeared.” He turned to look at Blue, eyelights burning in the dark. “You’re Just A Normal Mortal. How Do You Enthrall _All_ Who Cross Your Path? Even Two Different Gods. What Makes You Special?”

Blue shrugged. “I don’t know, Razz,” he admitted. “I am grateful for everyone in my life right now. I went from being alone, to having so many others I cherish right here with me.” He took a spot next to the vampire, leaning against the railing as well. “I don’t think I’m special, either. Just... I always try to be kind. Everyone deserves kindness in their lives.”

Razz snorted. “You Don’t Know That. You Don’t Know What We’ve Done. How Do You Know That We Deserve Anything?”

“Hmm.” Blue hummed. “I suppose I don’t. I don’t have anything more than a feeling in my soul. But... if I lived my life believing the worst of every person I came across, I would still be alone. Alone, and miserable. Has it backfired before?” Blue thought of the travelers who had drugged and stolen from him. “Yes, it has. And it hurt, a lot. But you know what?” He smiled at Razz. “The good outweighs the bad, and if it all led to me being right here, right now... I think it was worth it.”

Razz turned away, looking out over the yard, seeming both thoughtful and dissatisfied. Blue stepped away from the railing, moving to go back inside and give him some space. Before he opened the door, he turned back towards the vampire. 

“When I talk about being grateful for everyone in my life... I hope you know that means you, too. Goodnight, Razz.” 

He opened the door and slipped inside, leaving Razz alone to think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter, mostly exposition. But important exposition! :3


	12. The Mishap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys and gals and non-binary pals I am crying, this story got more [fanart](https://twitter.com/big_sinna/status/1299915780902055938?s=21) and it is so good. Please go check it out and give the artist some love!

Though the days were still warm, there was an undeniable crispness in the night air that hung heavily as a reminder of the approaching autumn. It wouldn’t be long before the summer crops would need harvested, and the last seeds planted for one more harvest before winter. With all the additional hands, the farm had developed far better than Blue ever could have managed alone, and he never went a day without being grateful. He’d yet to see Error again, but twice Red had woken with his boots tied together by blue strings, and a doll that looked extremely similar to the god had appeared one day, sitting on top of the baby blanket on Blue’s shelf, so he was definitely around. 

Ever since Error had given Blue that extra power boost, the baby had begun to move. The first time had been during supper, and pretty much everyone present had scrambled to feel. The little one was just as active physically as they had been magically before. Several times, Blue had been startled out of sleep by a well placed kick to his side. Despite the loss of sleep, he couldn’t find it in himself to be frustrated. Especially not with his lovely partners, who were more than happy to rub his sore muscles for him when it all got to be too much. 

It took a while before Blue was allowed to be practically anywhere by himself, someone always with him. But slowly, they all began to relax when it became apparent no more divine beings had their sights set on kidnapping him. 

Instead, everyone set their sights on slowly taking chores away from him. The sly way they did it would have been adorable if it weren’t frustrating! He agreed with Red that he probably needed to take it easy on the heavy lifting, but he could still work! He refused to stay idle, couldn’t even stand the thought, no matter how sweetly Edge requested he go do something easy, or how Red tried to distract him with orgasms to keep him from working.

One chore he was, admittedly, very happy to give up was caring for the chickens. Not because he didn’t like doing so, no, but because Axe had fallen in love with the little creatures.

At first, he simply fed and watered them the same as he did his other chores. He had picked up on it while Blue had been missing, and continued to do so after his return. But slowly, Blue began to notice the wendigo linger more and more around the coop, until he began to retreat to the pen whenever he had a break in his work. Seeing such a big skeleton sit on the ground, a hen dozing in his lap and one pecking idly at his fingers, would have been a heartwarming sight on its own, but every time there was also the softest smile on his face that never failed to make Blue’s soul flutter with fondness. So he was more than happy to let Axe have his chickens, since they brought him so much joy. 

So seeing Axe return from the chicken pen one day, frowning, was strange and a little alarming. Blue met him at the door, a question on his tongue. “What’s wrong?”

Axe rubbed his sternum, looking worried. “...hen’s sick.”

“Oh no, what is she doing?”

“won’t come out ‘o the nest. then sh’ screams when i try t’ take her out.”

“Oh.” Blue’s shoulders relaxed a little. “I think I might know what’s going on. Can you take me to her?”

Axe nodded and led the way to the coop. He stood beside Blue, rubbing his sternum again with a grim expression. As soon as the coop opened, one of the hens puffed up where she was sitting on her nest, letting out a hideous screech. Blue reached for her, and she pecked his hand. Ignoring the tiny little sting, he felt up under her. Sure enough, his phalanges touched warm eggs.

Pulling his hand away and closing the coop so as not to bother her any further, he turned to Axe with a smile. “She’s not sick,” he assured. “She’s broody.” At Axe’s curious look, he explained, “It means she wants to sit on the nest and hatch some chicks. She wants babies.”

Axe’s hand dropped from his sternum, good eyelight flickering from the coop to Blue. “broody... so she’ll have babies?”

“Well... we don’t have a rooster, so the eggs aren’t fertile.” Axe’s shoulders drooped a little at his reply, and Blue smiled again. “But I know where to get some eggs that are. Do you want to let her hatch out some chicks?”

Axe nodded. “i’ll take care of ‘em,” he promised, eyelight shining. 

When Blue returned the next day from the neighbor’s house, a few coins poorer but with a basket of fertile eggs on his arm, Axe’s smile was big and bright.

***

One evening, as the wind blew outside the window, Blue got an idea. He roped Axe into standing for him while he fluttered around, taking measurements. “I know Sugar said wendigos aren’t as affected by cold as some monsters, but I would feel bad leaving you without a proper set of winter clothes. But I was struggling to figure out how to adjust a tunic to fit you.” Axe’s vertebrae stuck out farther than a regular skeleton’s would, making a normal tunic difficult to wear. “But I think I figured it out!”

Axe humored him, letting him take the necessary measurements and petting his skull when he got excited. When he was finished, Axe swooped down to kiss Blue, teasing his large tongue in Blue’s mouth and making him squeak. 

“Y-You’ve gotten good control over that magic,” he stammered when the kiss ended, receiving a smug smile in return before Axe flopped into his nest, looking quite pleased with himself. Blue was tempted to join him, but he really wanted to get started on his project before he retired for the night.

He set up at the table, spreading several tunics out, along with his needles and thread. He had only started measuring out the material when Razz appeared from his bedroom. The vampire approached, stopping behind Blue to look over his shoulder.

“That Seems Like A Somewhat Useful Skill,” he said.

“Of course,” Blue agreed. “Even if a tailor makes your clothing, knowing how to repair or adjust them can really ensure that they last longer.”

“I Would Like To Learn.”

“That’s a good idea.”

“You Have Some Skill. I Want You To Teach Me.”

Blue smiled at Razz expectantly. Razz rolled his eyelights. 

“Will You Please Teach Me?”

“Of course!” Blue motioned for Razz to take a seat. “Now, the thing about sewing is, you can always undo your stitches, so if you make a mistake you don’t have to stress....”

***

Though not every night, working on Axe’s garment and teaching Razz soon became another part of Blue’s life. Sometimes one of the others would join them- usually Red, so he could show off the beautiful stitches that he already knew how to do- but it was mostly a time set aside for him and Razz. It gave them an excuse to interact more without Razz’s pride getting in the way, and was actually quite enjoyable. Blue had already been wracking his brain for a way to get to know Razz more, and the opportunity was not one he was going to waste. 

He wasn’t the only one happy about it.

“You and M’lord are getting along quite well.”

Blue glanced over his shoulder, giving Slim a smile. The thrall stood in the doorway of the kitchen, where Blue had been cleaning the counter. 

“I really do hope so,” he replied, before going back to wiping off the last of the countertop. “He’s hard to get to know, but I do enjoy his company.”

“Good,” Slim said, voice much closer than before. Before Blue could turn around, long-phalanged hands gripped the counter on either side of him, and Slim pressed up against Blue’s back. “Because I do so enjoy your company as well.”

Teeth slid against Blue’s neck, and his phalanges closed around the rag he was holding tightly. “Wh-what are you-?” he began, only for his words to trail off into a shallow moan when kisses became little nibbles against his neck. Slim had already given him power earlier that day, and this was the first time he had ever come to Blue twice. Slim rocked forward, and something hard nudged Blue’s backside. “Oh!”

“Can we?” Slim asked, voice just barely a murmur against Blue’s bones. He flushed, licking his teeth. “Just for fun this time?”

Blue’s toes curled in his boots. This had been a possibility he had discussed with each of his partners in detail. Everyone had been in agreement that the matter was between Blue and Slim, giving their permission. Blue worried his tongue against the backs of his teeth before nodding. 

“I already spoke with the others-“ he began.

“I did too,” Slim said with a chuckle, cutting him off. 

“You did?”

“Mm. It wouldn’t be fun if someone else was getting hurt because of it.”

That was... very responsible, Blue couldn’t help but think. And very, very thoughtful. He pushed back, rubbing against the bulge of Slim’s cock. “Please?”

“I’ve barely even touched you and you’re already begging?” Slim teased, chuckling again when Blue made a noise of protest. “I’m only joking. If I want you begging, I know how to make it happen.” He nibbled on Blue’s neck briefly, rocking against him again. “Right now, I want you right like this.”

Wicked phalanges found the ties of Blue’s breeches, working them free while Slim continued to rock against Blue. He began to protest the location- they were in the kitchen! Anyone could walk by and see them!- but Slim’s phalanges found his clit, giving him a quick little tease, and he didn’t quite care anymore. 

Slim had to pull away to work his own breeches down, using one hand to keep Blue pinned against the counter. He licked the back of Blue’s neck, pressing a grin there when the action made Blue giggle at the tickling sensation. With a little awkward shuffle, Slim helped Blue slide one foot out of the breeches that hung around his ankles, so he could lift Blue’s leg enough to spread him open. 

Blue had to lean on the counter a bit to make up for the height difference, but Slim managed to catch his cock on Blue’s entrance. Aroused as Blue was, Slim still took a moment to slick himself up in the dripping magic before sliding in. He didn’t even give Blue time to beg him to keep going before he pulled out, and thrust back in again. 

Blue threw his hands out to catch himself on the counter, rag long since forgotten. Slim made it quite clear that he didn’t think Blue was fragile at all, holding on to his leg tightly and thrusting into him with sharp movements, thighs meeting Blue’s ass with audible slaps. It was different than the way the others treated him; Slim was not being unduly rough, but not overly cautious, either. Just harsh enough to have Blue crying out. 

Slim tucked his face against the back of Blue’s neck, panting hotly and licking sweat from his bones. “Fuck, Blue. You take it like you were made for this,” he purred, sounding satisfied. “Knew you would, ever since that day you climbed up in my lap and rode me until you came in your breeches.” He suckled on one of Blue’s vertebrae, scraping his teeth against bone lightly. Blue arched, hand flying down to rub at his clit roughly. “That’s it,” Slim purred, “find your pleasure.”

Blue let out a choked cry as he came, standing on his tiptoes and rocking back into Slim’s thrusts. Before the shockwaves of pleasure were even over, Slim pulled out and flipped Blue around. He gripped his cock, jerking it fast until he came, magic splattering all over Blue’s pussy in thick orange drops, coating his entire mound in rusty orange. Blue gripped the counter behind him, breathing hard and feeling the cum begin to slide down his flesh.

Then Slim hit his knees, lapping at Blue until he was clean, and had reached his peak again. It was only when Blue shoved at his skull, overstimulated, that Slim laughed and climbed to his feet again. He carefully pulled Blue’s breeches up, tying them with the utmost care, before he even bothered to tuck himself away. 

“That was... fun,” Blue panted, looking a pleasure-drunk and a little surprised. Slim kissed his forehead. 

“Glad you liked it.”

“You... ate your own magic.”

“Off of you, yes.” Slim winked and patted Blue’s skull. “And I’ll do it again anytime you want.”

“That’s nice of you,” Blue said faintly, feeling the need to fan himself. 

“Also you might need to wipe the counter down again.”

“What?” Blue spun around, seeing flecks of blue and orange against the front of the cabinet. Slim was already gone when he turned back around with a groan. “No more sex in the kitchen!”

***

After a few trials and some reworking, Blue got Axe’s new garment finished. He presented it to the wendigo proudly and with a flourish. He had to get Edge’s help to slip it on Axe, pulling it this way and that to adjust it. It was almost like a cloak, but with the opening in the back, to make room for the spikes on Axe’s spine, and wide sleeves so he could move his arms without hiking the garment up too much. 

Blue walked around Axe with a critical eye a few times, before coming to a stop in front of him. “I think it looks good. But what matters is what you think. Is it comfortable?”

A nod. “feels good,” Axe confirmed. “y’ didn’t have to. thank you, blue.” He scooped Blue up to pepper kisses over his face, making Blue laugh. 

“I wanted to. I’ll make one or two more in my spare time, so you’ll have several sets.”

After more kisses, Axe placed Blue back on his feet. He clasped his hands together, looking up at the wendigo. “I’m so glad you like it! I made some snacks too, they should be cooled off enough to eat,” he offered.

Axe shook his head. “not hungry. ‘m going to feed the chickens,” he said, before leaving, rubbing his sternum as he walked away.

“Not hungry?” That was strange. Blue went back in the house, browbones narrowed. 

***

The next morning, Blue woke up to find Axe in bed with him. Though not asleep, the wendigo was exceptionally still, single eyelight pinned on Blue. With a stretch and a sleepy smile, Blue turned towards him. “Mm. Good morning,” he greeted.

Axe looked at him silently for a moment, and Blue rubbed sleep from his sockets. When he lowered his hands, Axe was closer, right up in his face. Blue cupped Axe’s jaw.

“Are you okay?” he asked, concerned. Axe’s eyelight flickered down to his mouth.

“mine,” he rumbled. It didn’t quite sound like a question, but Blue answered anyway.

“Yes, of course. We’re partners.”

Axe swooped down, pressing his mouth against Blue’s. It was very different than any kiss they had shared before, more of a clash of teeth than anything. Blue pulled out of it, pressing on Axe’s collarbone to keep him from chasing for another kiss. 

Unperturbed, Axe moved lower, teeth settling against Blue’s neck. They parted to allow his tongue to slip out. The warm appendage curled around Blue’s bones, making him gasp. The tiniest hint of teeth teased against him, and then a little firmer. And a little more. Blue gasped again as the pressure grew painful, hands batting at Axe’s skull and sockets wide.

“S-sto-op,” he choked out, voice high pitched. In an instant, Axe was off of Blue. Off of the bed completely, actually. He sat with his back pressed to the wall, sockets wide and hands trembling. Blue coughed and sat up, touching his neck gingerly.

“‘m sorry, ‘m sorry,” Axe murmured under his breath.

Blue’s hand came away from his neck, phalanges stained with marrow.

Axe fled the house, bounding into the forest on all fours.

***

“he coulda killed you, sweetheart,” Red said, hands gently filtering healing magic into the bite mark on Blue’s neck. 

“He wouldn’t,” Blue insisted. 

“This Action Is More Than A Little Cause For Concern,” Edge said from where he stood, looking out of the window. “It Is Completely Out Of Character.”

“Exactly! So something must be wrong. We have to find him!” Blue began to stand, but Red forced him back into his chair. 

“we need to be careful,” Red said sternly. “axe is a big guy. even if he doesn’t mean to, he could hurt a monster easily by accident.”

“You’re talking about him like he’s a criminal! Something is wrong and he clearly needs help!”

“I think you might be correct.” Sugar arose from where he had been sitting. “I do not think my brother would ever hurt you.”

“Yet He Did,” Edge pointed out.

“Has anyone noticed anything different in his behavior lately?” Sugar asked. 

“Well...” Blue rubbed his arm. “He’s been acting like his sternum hurts. I kept seeing him rub it. And yesterday he didn’t want to eat. Said that he wasn’t hungry.” He curled his phalanges in his sleeve. “I thought it was strange, but I didn’t think it was cause for immediate concern.”

Sugar rubbed his chin. “No one knows much about wendigos other than, well, wendigos. I only know what I personally experienced. I do not know if they are susceptible to any sort of disease or illness...”

Red finished healing Blue, and sat back with a heavy sigh. “whatever it is, we can’t let him just run out and about on his own. it could put others in danger, or even put axe himself in danger. he wouldn’t be happy to come back to himself and find out he hurt someone.”

“That Includes Us,” Edge noted. “We Must Be Very Careful Approaching Him.”

“I’m going.” Blue stood, crossing his arms. “Don’t tell me no. Axe needs help, and I think... no, I know he wouldn’t hurt me.”

Before anyone could protest, or point out Blue’s freshly-healed neck, the front door opened. 

A very disheveled and dirt-covered Axe stood there, wilted flowers crushed in one massive fist. He was breathing heavily, bones glistening with sweat, and eyelight darting around. It finally settled on Blue.

“‘m sorry,” he croaked.

Then he fell forward with a loud thud, limp and unconscious.

***

Working together, they all managed to get Axe into his nest. Red knelt above him, hands glowing as they trailed over his trembling body. Small little grunts and growls came from Axe’s mouth, but he seemed wholly unconscious, unable to react to any stimulus. Red’s brow was furrowed as he poured over Axe from skull to toe. He was sweating when he finally sat back.

“i don’t know,” he said. “his makeup is so different than ours now, i don’t even know what to look for. i can’t find anything obvious.”

Blue squeezed Axe’s limp hand in his. “There has to be something!”

“i don’t know, sweetheart. i’ve never treated a wendigo before. sugar, got any idea?”

Sugar looked up from where he had been staring at the floor silently. He steepled his long, spindly phalanges together. “I can only think of one thing,” he said after a moment. “Can you call his soul out?”

Red nodded, hovering his hand over Axe’s sternum. Drawing back, he summoned Axe’s soul. It hovered in midair above his chest.

“what the fuck is that?”

The soul itself was warped, looking hardened and scarred in places. But that wasn’t what Red had exclaimed about. No, it was the wispy, inky black shadow that oozed around the soul, sinking in before being cast back out, something like a terrible face screaming in silent fury rising in the shadow before it tried to take over Axe’s soul again, only to be fought off. Over and over. 

Blue reached for the hateful thing, needing to get it away from Axe’s soul. Sugar’s hand grasped his wrist with more strength than the thinness of his bones suggested he had.

“Do not touch it,” he commanded, sounding more stern than Blue had ever heard him be. 

“what is it?”

“That is the spirit of the wendigo that possesses my brother,” Sugar said solemnly. “It appears that it and my brother are fighting for final control over his soul.” 

“...well shit,” Red said eloquently. 


	13. The Healer

Four days passed without progress. Axe still slumbered, eerily still on his nest. Red checked his soul multiple times throughout each day, but there was never any change. The wendigo spirit still continued its attack on Axe’s warped soul. The only thing that kept hope from collapsing was the fact that the soul seemed intent to fight off the spirit, never wavering.

Blue had taken up position at Axe’s side, creating a small little dip in the nest for himself. He rarely moved from the spot, and only at the insistence of the others. He would trade off his vigil with Sugar a little before noon to step outside and care for the chickens. He had been the one to care for them before, and they knew him, but... unless he was imagining it, they always seemed disappointed to see him instead of Axe at the gate. He candled the eggs when the time came, frustrated that he couldn’t show Axe his little forming chicks dancing in the light. 

Red contacted every healer he could think of for advice, but Blue could tell with each message returned that he was growing more desperate. Very few monsters had experiences with wendigos and lived to share what they had learned, after all. More than once Blue had crawled out of bed, unable to sleep, only to find Red scribbling letter after letter by candlelight. 

It was difficult to eat, and to accept Slim’s energy, but Blue managed. For the baby. The little one kept him company throughout the long nights, almost as if sensing his sadness. It was one such night that the realization hit him. 

He rolled over in his bed, curling arms and legs up to his stomach. The shutters were cracked slightly, allowing a sliver of moonlight to fall into the room. Blue looked at the chunk of soft light, as if it would give him answers. Sugar was worried that Axe would grow weak without eating, putting him at a disadvantage in the fight for his soul. They had limited time to figure out something. Blue followed the ray of moonlight across the room. It fell over one of his shelves. The baby’s blanket almost shimmered, beautiful in the soft light. Atop sat the doll Error had made, round and soft. 

...Error. 

Blue sat up sharply. Error was a god. As the god of Destruction, and then time as the Forgotten God, Blue doubted that healing was Error’s forte. But he had known other gods before his cursed sleep! 

***

“-so maybe he might know someone who can help!” Blue explained. As soon as the others had awoken, Blue had gathered them all up to lay out his plan. “It can’t hurt to try, anyway.”

Sugar soothed his long phalanges over the blanket that was draped over Axe. He, much like Blue, didn’t seem to be getting much rest, given his brother’s soul was the one at stake. “Do you think he will help?” he asked, turning small, shadowed sockets Blue’s way.

“I don’t know,” Blue said honestly. “But I’m willing to ask. The worst he can do is say no, right?” 

“gods can be tricky sometimes,” Red grumbled. “i’ve had trouble finding out more about this guy.”

“He was in a coma for almost 900 years, and I can’t imagine he had many followers in the first place,” Blue said fairly. “I trust him though.” 

“fine. how d’ya summon him?”

“He said to just pray?” Blue shrugged. “But he’s... shy. I don’t think he’ll come when all of us are in the room.”

Glances were shared, and Edge nodded. “I Will Remain With You,” he offered. It was the best Blue could ask for, knowing that Error wasn’t the most trusted after taking him without warning and frightening everyone half to death. Hopefully Error would be comfortable enough with just the two of them.

***

Blue had never really prayed to a specific deity. He had never felt the need to, and when he did want to pray on rare occasion, it was more of a general prayer he sent out into the universe. He sat down beside Axe, cross-legged. Edge leaned against the wall a little ways away, waiting. 

Closing his sockets, Blue rested his hands on his knees. It didn’t feel right to say anything aloud, so he merely spoke in his head. 

_ Error, please, I need your help. Someone I care for is in trouble, and I don’t know what to do. You’re the only one I could think to turn to. _

The slightest tap of soles against the floor was the only audible signal of Error’s arrival. He had thrown on a dark, hooded cloak, but other than that looked exactly as he had when Blue had met him. 

“You LooK LiKe sHiT,” Error said bluntly. Edge exhaled through his nasal aperture sharply. “i’M GoNe FoR a few Dayz and You GeT yourself iN a MesS aLreadY?”

Blue gave him a weary smile. He was sure he looked horrible, with shadows under his sockets and eyelights duller than usual. “This isn’t about me. Axe, one of my partners.” He motioned to the prone form of Axe. 

“THe WeNDiGo.” Error moved closer, strings extending from his sockets. Manipulated by his phalanges, they fetched Axe’s soul from his ribcage, lifting it into the air. A deep frown crossed his face, yellow teeth clenching slightly. “THaT’z Definitely not GooD,” he mused, jerking a string away from the dark spirit circling the soul. “i’M NoT a healer, BLue.”

“I know. But I thought, maybe you knew someone who was, who I could petition for help?” He clasped his hands together. “Please? I don’t know what else to do. We’ll lose Axe if we don’t do something. H-He was the first one to help me, to protect me here.”

The strings released Axe’s soul, allowing it to return to his chest. Error sighed, banishing the strings. His eyelights flashed for a moment, before he tilted his skull as if listening to something. “You aRe one LuCKy little SHit,” he said with a chuckle. “Hey SPiKy, do you HaVe a map of THis aRea?” he said, addressing Edge for the first time. Begrudgingly, Edge fetched a map. Error marked a place on the map. 

“aBouT a day aND a HaLF from here STaNDs a SHRiNe. oNe of THe demigods iT iz DeDicated to iZ a healer,” he explained. “He’s THe demigod of MeDiCiNe or SomeTHinG, BuT he can heal. You CaN petition HiM. He’z a LaZy bastarD, but I KNoW how to GeT his attention.”

“He’Z oBsesseD with ToMaToeS.”

***

It was decided that Edge and Blue would make the journey to the shrine. Error refused to take them himself, citing that using too much power would get him noticed, and he wanted to stay hidden from those who had cursed him for as long as possible. Blue couldn’t blame him in the slightest, and was grateful for the information. He forced Error to take some sweets home with him as thanks, which wasn’t difficult, given the god’s apparent sweet tooth. 

Edge agreed that it would be best for Blue to make the petition, as the only true mortal among them, but his one condition was that Blue wear his silver cloak as they travelled. It would be better to not be seen, lest others take his current state- swollen with child- as an easy target. Blue agreed without argument on that one, as he still got chills thinking about the monsters who had drugged and stolen from him all those months ago.

As long as he held on to Edge in some way, the taller skeleton seemed to be able to keep track of Blue’s presence. So they set out, carrying travel packs with supplies, only one of them visible. The road to the shrine seemed mostly nice and wide, until they would split off to take a side path right before they got to the shrine. There was an extra pep in Blue’s steps as they set off early in the morning. He could finally have true hope again, much more than he had sitting by helpless while Axe struggled. He always had felt better in action, doing _something_. 

The further they got from their hidden little farm, the busier the roads got. Merchants travelled part of their route, and would most likely thin out as they passed the few cities on the way to the shrine. Though he did well of playing it off, Blue could tell that Edge was nervous as they passed more and more caravans. He had to admit, after living on the farm with their close knit group, Blue was also somewhat wary. Especially of any possible Hunters they might come across. 

How different things were now, when before he would have trusted a Hunter without second thought. 

***

They stopped for the night a little after dark. Edge led Blue into the trees off the side of the road in a place where no other traveler’s fires were visible. Only when Edge gave him the go ahead did Blue lower the hood of his cloak. It was more comforting than he expected when Edge’s gaze focused on him for the first time since they had left home. 

They didn’t set up a fire. Edge laid out their bedrolls while Blue portioned out their supper. He’d prepared some nut bread and oat cakes, along with fresh water Edge chilled for them with some magic. There would be no sewing or cooking or reading that night, as they would need to rest to be up and moving again early the next morning. It wasn’t until he was lying in his bedroll that Blue realized how he very much did not want to be alone with his thoughts.

His mind was racing with possible outcomes for the visit at the shrine the next day. Perhaps no demigod would be there, long since abandoned in the time Error had slumbered. Or maybe the demigod would not be able to help Axe, and they would be sent back to the farm without any success. There was no guarantee that they would return to Axe even still aliv-

Blue shimmied out of his roll. Edge was close enough that he only had to take a few steps. The witch didn’t seemed surprised to see him, merely opening the mouth of his bedroll and allowing Blue to crawl in. He felt a little warmer, wrapped up in Edge’s arms. Less alone.

“Sleep,” Edge commanded, whispering the word against Blue’s skull. One hand settled on his stomach, and the other pressed against his chest, over his soul. “We Will Not Stop Searching, Even If This Is Not The Answer.” 

“...okay,” Blue whispered back, covering the hand on his stomach with one of his own. Knowing that Edge and the others would not give up either gave him more certainty that they would be able to help Axe. They had to, because Blue couldn’t imagine life without any members of his new family.

***

It was a relief to split off from the main road. They further they went down the small, worn path, the more relaxed Blue felt. After the trees blocked them completely from sight, Blue was able to lower his hood. There were scarcely any bandits who would dare attack so close to a shrine, or they might attract the wrath of said shrine’s deities. Only a very brave or very stupid monster would dare such a thing. 

The morning had been chilly, but the sunlight streamed through the trees from overhead by the time they reached the shrine. Stepping around an outcropping of trees, they came upon a small clearing. In the center stood a small building, worn yet well cared for. Small ferns and tiny flowers grew alongside the stone walls. The door was wooden and aged, the material textured under Blue’s phalanges.

“I Will Remain Outside,” Edge said, hovering back a ways. Blue turned a quizzical look to him. “The Spirit My Brother And I Are Pledged To Tends To Be The Jealous Type. I Would Rather Avoid Drawing Their Ire. You Seem To Have A Way Of Interacting With Gods, Anyway. My Presence Might Merely Be A Distraction.”

Blue nodded in understanding. “I will call out if anything happens,” he promised, before pushing his way inside. 

Though small, the room he entered was warmly lit, various lanterns on the walls casting a glow across the space. The floor was wooden, worn but swept meticulously clean. Opposite from the door stood two altars, marked with symbols Blue didn’t recognize, but figured stood for the deities of the shrine. In front of them was a circle of cushions, used and flattened, but undoubtedly still soft for weary travelers. 

Blue placed his bag beside the cushions before stepping forward. He left a coin on each altar, lighting two incense sticks. The heady smell of something sweet and woodsy filled the room as he returned to the cushions. He carefully lowered himself to one cushion with a little trouble due to his swollen stomach, but managed in the end. 

Closing his sockets, he inhaled before he began. In a low voice, he began to speak. “Deity of the shrine, demigod of medicine, please hear my prayer.” A gust almost like a sigh sounded from somewhere behind him. “Someone I care for dearly has fallen ill, and no healer seems to know what to do for him.” The floor creaked, and Blue curled his phalanges in the hem of the tunic he wore. “I was advised to seek you out, to petition for your help. I have a tribute for you.” The sound of his bag opening caught him off guard, and he turned to look. 

A skeleton stood before Blue, nearly as short as he was. His eyelights were small points of white, and the shadows under his sockets gave him an air of exhaustion, but he grinned widely at Blue. One of the tomatoes Blue had brought was in the demigod’s hand. He brought it up to his teeth, taking a large bite. Juices stained his grin.

“okay kid. tell me what’s _eating_ ya.”

***

The demigod’s name was Sans, and it seemed like every other sentence he spoke was a joke. Blue offered up the rest of the tomatoes, which Sans made disappear into some unknown location, before sitting on one of the cushions. 

“so, you got a loved one who’s ill?”

“Yes. One of my partners.”

“i suppose _ill_ be nice and have a look. ‘s not often someone brings me such nice tomatoes... or shows up carrying a demigod child.”

Blue’s sockets widened, one hand going to his abdomen. “How did you know they were...?”

“demigod? i’m a healing deity, i’m more in tune with monsters’ physical statuses than most, including that little one in there. and i’m not _kid_ -ding,” he replied with a lazy wink. 

A little breathless, Blue asked, “You wouldn’t be able to sense who the father is, would you?”

“‘fraid not. it isn’t too rare for some of us to never learn our true parentage.” Sans shrugged. “i wouldn’t be too worried about it, personally. but i’m not you. what i am, however, is a healer, and i believe you have someone who needs healing?”

“Yes, of course!” Blue hopped to his feet as quickly as he could. “It’s a day and a half’s walk from here-“

“nah, i can take you and your buddy outside back in an instant. beats walking, for sure. i never touch the stuff if i don’t have to.” He shooed Blue towards the door. “go get your witch, and we’ll have you home in the blink of a socket.”

***

It had only been a day and a half, so Blue wasn’t surprised that everything looked the same when they returned to the farm. But he was overjoyed to see it anyway. Traveling instantaneously with a demigod felt a lot like being squeezed from all directions for a long, uncomfortable moment, and if Axe’s soul wasn’t at stake, Blue would have been happy to walk home instead.

Sans looked around the fields, feigning boredom, but there was a calculating echo in his gaze. He didn’t say anything, just followed when Blue headed for the house. Red met them on the porch, tense until Edge gave him a curt nod.

“two witches,” Sans noted. “you keep interesting company.”

Oh, if only he knew. 

Blue opened the door, hurrying over to kneel on the edge of the nest. Maybe it was his imagination, but somehow Axe looked paler than when he had left. Taking one large, limp hand in his, Blue looked back at Sans. “This is him. He’s been like this for six days now. It’s his soul, there’s a spirit trying to-“

“you’re joking, right?” Sans cut Blue off, squinting slightly at Axe. “that’s a wendigo.”

“...yes?” Blue replied slowly. “He needs help.”

“i’m not healing a wendigo. do you know how much damage one of those can cause? no one is going to voluntarily heal it.”

“Not Axe,” Blue hurried to assure. “He’s good, and gentle, and has taken care of me for almost my entire pregnancy!”

“you can delude yourself all you want, kid. i’d suggest you get out of here while you’re able to. that thing is more likely to want to _eat_ your baby than _meet_ them.”

“No! Wait-!”

With a small popping sound, Sans disappeared, taking Blue’s hope with him. 

***

“blue, sweetheart, you need to rest.”

Blue ignored Red, hunching his shoulders slightly. He’d not let go of Axe’s hand once since Sans had left... two days prior? It felt like an eternity. Despair made his soul heavy, the light in his sockets nearly completely guttered out. A sheen of sweat coated Axe’s bones, glistening in the light from the open windows. He trembled often now, the occasional weak growl leaving his teeth. 

“If you won’t accept energy from me, you need to eat,” Slim tried. “Anything you want, we will prepare.”

“No thank you,” Blue said dully. Everything would just taste like ash in his mouth. 

He could practically feel the glances they shared behind his back. But he just couldn’t do it. The grief was too heavy. 

He didn’t know how long later it was that a steaming cup of tea was pressed into his hands.

“Drink,” Edge ordered, tone firm. “If You Won’t Eat, You Need Some Elixir To Keep The Baby Alive. Drink Every Drop.”

Maybe it was the reminder of the life inside of him, or the way Edge phrased it as a command, but Blue obeyed. He brought the cup to his teeth, draining every last drop. It tasted terrible, but it was better than food would have tasted. He passed the cup back to Edge. 

A long moment later, his skull began to spin. He staggered to his feet, and Edge was there to catch him when he fell.

“boss?” Red asked nervously.

“Merely A Sleep Aid. He Must Rest Before He Kills Himself,” Edge said curtly, turning on his heels. 

Blue was asleep before they even reached his bedroom. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my most favorite chapter but I did it, I’m finally back!


	14. The Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I read every single comment on the last chapter, I just got to overwhelmed to reply to them. I love everyone who comments, you guys make my day, for real. Thank you all so much!

Blue was busy pulling weeds from the garden when he became acutely aware of the fact that Edge had drugged him. The dreamy quality of the world around him shuddered, as if he had stumbled upon some hidden knowledge he was never meant to find. The dirt he had cupped in his hands trickled through his phalanges as water, sprinkling over the soil below. The wind picked up, the trees around the farm shaking and growing dark around him, and he was  _ dreaming _ .

There was a rumble in the distance, deep and loud as thunder, but far more rattling. Blue climbed to his feet as it began to rain, running for the house. The door swung open before he could lay his hand on it, as if to usher him in. He entered the building, everything suddenly dark save for the fire that burned low in the hearth. It illuminated Axe, still lying in his nest, sweating and shivering. 

Even though it was just a dream, sorrow filled Blue’s soul, because he remembered that this, at least, was true in reality as well. Axe was still ill, and now they had no leads on any way to cure him. Blue curled his hand in one of Axe’s large ones, trembling.

One blood-red eyelight suddenly pierced the darkness. Axe’s grip tightened around his, to the point that his knuckles creaked under the pressure. He tried to pull away from the pain, when Axe began to rumble and wheeze, making the sounds Blue had come to know as Wendigo speech. His soul rose from his chest, pulsating weakly. Blue reached for it, but it was snatched away, into the mouth of the spirit. Bloodied shadow teeth grinned at him in triumph, and Axe gave an earth-shattering roar, all the reason gone from his gaze.

Blue fell in his scramble backwards, only he didn’t hit the floor. He continued to fall into an inky blackness, cold nothing pushing into him. He didn’t know how much time passed, neither sight nor sound reaching him, before his descent began to slow. He hovered, unsure which way was up and which was down. 

He felt more than saw the presence begin to draw closer. It circled around him, rumbling that same, deep sound, pressing into his skull. The sound tapered off just when he began to fear his skull would explode. It shrank into a voice, an oily whisper.

“You fear loss,” the voice said, and Blue was not sure if it came from his own mind, or the empty space around him. It echoed in his bones like an ache. “The loss of a dear one, after giving up so much... it would break you.”

Blue whimpered, the sound echoing through the nothingness, bouncing off of the endless expanse and returning to him tenfold, a sound of primal screams of terror. It washed over him in waves, like sickening, brackish water coating him. Was he to drown in it?

“Feel the fear,” the voice murmured, almost in a mockingly loving tone. “Let it echo in your soul.”

Something tangible and real touched Blue’s face, and he jerked his skull towards it. A being stood there, thick sludge rolling off of their body. They grinned at him, one blazing eyelight piercing his body. A tentacle of ooze caressed his skull, and another whimper began to rise in his throat.

His forehead grew hot, burning. The being took a step back, one socket widening. Light emanated from his forehead, blue and sharp.

The cool air was swept away with a warm gust of wind, and another, lighter rumble. It quickly became a voice, cutting through the darkness. 

“Leave him be, brother.”

Golden light cut across the darkness, and Blue found himself standing in a meadow. Flowers swayed in the breeze at his feet, and up a small hill stood a mighty tree, with branches reaching towards the sky. Fruit hung heavy from its branches, one side golden, and the other black as pitch. In front of Blue, the figure that had once been an omen of terror had been replaced by a lithe skeleton, dressed in purple. A circlet of gold sat utop his skull, and from his back grew a set of wings whose feathers were such a dark blue they appeared black until the sunlight hit him. His left socket bore a long scar, and no eyelight shown through. 

Another skeleton landed beside the first, also wearing a golden circlet. He was dressed in warm yellows and oranges, and his wings were golden. He looked at the first and chided, “I told you to call for me when you found him.”

“I did not find _him_ ,” the first said, looking put out. “I found one bearing his mark. But they were already in the midst of despair. Would you deny me such an easy meal, one that I did not have to terrorize someone to create?”

“You went too far. Look at him, he’s scared.”

They both turned piercing gazes on Blue, who shuffled uncomfortably. He took a single step back, hand moving protectively over his stomach... his flat stomach.

Panic struck through him sharply, and both beings in front of him winced. The golden one moved towards him. “No, no! Do not fear.” Warm hands rested upon Blue’s arms. “Your physical body is the same. In this realm, your form takes on that which reflects your soul.” He smiled. “Your young one is safe.”

“This realm?” Blue repeated. The golden one nodded. 

“This realm belongs to my brother and I.” He released Blue and stepped back so he was even with the other skeleton.

“And you are...?” Blue asked, looking between them. 

“We are two sides of the same coin. Brother gods,” the golden one explained. “We are Light and Dark. Positivity and Negativity.”

“Good and Evil,” the second skeleton said, voice bitter. The golden one shook his head.

“We are no such thing. We are not bound by mortals’ perceptions of us.” He looked back at Blue. “He is Nightmare, and I am-“

“Dream,” Blue breathed, interrupting him. He could see the sun symbol on Dream’s circlet now, the very same one Stretch had been wearing around his neck for years now. He was standing before the Hunters’ patron god. Dream.

He almost knelt, knees beginning to buckle, before he realized something. Dream was the patron god of the  _ Hunters _ . 

“You.” Fists curled at Blue’s side. “You are the reason my family is in danger,” he said quietly. A look of confusion crossed Dream’s face, though Nightmare looked amused. “You... and your so-called holy war against the supernatural are the reason my family must hide, and run, and why we cannot get a healer for Axe!” He pointed at Dream, sockets glistening with anger. “You are the reason my Hunter brother would  _ kill _ my child if he knew where I was!”

Dream looked stricken. “No! I would never ask such a thing of anyone.”

Nightmare smirked. “Are you sure of that, brother,” he asked mockingly. Dream shushed him, wringing his hands.

“Of course not.” He stepped towards Blue, who held his ground. Dream looked down at him, before lowering himself to one knee and inclining his skull. “Something I said centuries ago was taken from me and twisted to turn my followers against my brother’s people.” He looked up at Blue. “I never meant that declaration to be taken in the way it has been taught. For me, time passes so quickly. By the time I had looked back upon my priests, they had started their campaign against the supernatural. The idea had taken root, and none of my priests after that time could spread my message without being deemed a traitor.” He took one of Blue’s trembling hands in his. “I feel the weight of every lost soul upon my shoulders.” 

“Can’t you just appear to them yourself?” Blue asked. “Tell them that they are wrong!”

“We cannot,” Nightmare said begrudgingly. “I’m sure my brother would have, if he could. But we may only be seen by a certain few without driving reason from their mind. Only individuals like you may see us in these forms.” His eyelight glanced up at Blue’s forehead. “If you were not already claimed, I would have you as my priest. Error beat me to it.”

Blue slapped a hand over his forehead. “N-no. Error? Who’s Error?” he asked nervously. “I know no one by that name.” Then, with more force, “And even if I did, I would not lead you to him!”

Nightmare’s face twisted, and for a moment Blue feared that he was going to be struck down. But then the god began to laugh, throwing his skull back. “Oh stars, you are a feisty mortal. I can see why Destruction would choose you. Though I suppose he is no longer Destruction now.” He smiled at Blue, the first true smile he had given throughout the entire encounter. His face was surprisingly beautiful when he smiled. 

“Neither of us seek to return him to his punishment,” Dream explained, climbing to his feet once again and shaking his wings out slightly. “That decision did not involve us. We merely felt a return of his power and were duty bound to check on him. But he is surprisingly good at hiding, even from us.”

“Even from Death,” Nightmare said ominously. 

“W-well, I can assure you he is okay,” Blue said quickly. “There is no need to seek him out.” He drew himself up, standing as tall as he could, with his chest puffed out. “As his... as his priest, I, uhm, formally declare it!”

This time, Dream joined Nightmare in his laughter, voice light and clear. “We will take your word,” he said when his laughter ceased. “I know Error is... not fond of company. As long as he remains safe, that is enough for me.” 

“Now,” he turned to face Blue. “What had you in such despair that my brother was able to feed from your soul?”

At the question, Blue deflated. That’s right, Axe was still.... “Someone very dear to me is ill. I prayed and petitioned a demigod to help, but he refused, simply because Axe is a wendigo!” He grit his teeth together. “Axe is not just a wendigo! He is my partner, my friend. He keeps me safe and happy, and I, I just want to do the same for him. He deserves to be healed, and no spirit can change that. He is good!”

Nightmare and Dream exchanged a look, before Nightmare huffed. “So why are you telling us this?” he asked, extending one wing to comb phalanges through his feathers idly, grooming them down into place.

“Excuse me?”

“It sounds like you should be finding that demigod and telling him this. Show him the conviction in your soul,” Nightmare said with a shrug. “We cannot heal him, lest we draw Death’s attention, and the further he is away from Error the better. So find that demigod. Petition him until your voice gives out. Annoying him until he must give in.” He plucked an errant feather, taking it and threading it through Blue’s upper arm. The dark blue was stark against the white of his bone. 

“That is a good idea,” Dream agreed. He plucked a feather from his wing as well, threading it around Blue’s collarbone. He realized in that moment that he was standing before them both naked. Before he could even feel embarrassed, Dream turned him around. “You should go. It’s not good for mortal souls to linger here. You will be able to do this, Blue. You have a righteous soul.”

Blue stepped forward, and it was like walking through cool water. He turned to look at the gods one last time, and Nightmare smirked.

“Take care of yourself, little one,” he called, and then all was dark.

***

Blue awoke in his bed, the curtains drawn and the room dim. His arm and collarbone tingled, and when he sat up, he caught a glow emanating from him, one golden, the other dark blue. The light faded into his bones, and he knew he had been marked once again.

He was still dressed in the clothes he had been wearing before Edge had knocked him out. He felt more energized that he had in days. Slipping out of the bed, he shoved his feet into his boots, and left. Edge, Red, and Slim were sitting at the table. Edge looked up, a shadow of fear in his sockets when he saw Blue.

Blue walked past them all, heading for the door. “If you will excuse me, I need to pray,” he said, before stepping outside. He walked a ways from the porch, and threw his arms out wide.

“Sans!” he screamed to the sky. Birds startled from the trees in the woods, shrieking back at him. “You accepted my tribute! You said you would help me!” He spun around, arms still out wide, glaring at the cloudy sky overhead. “You are not the god of lies! You would go back on your word, given to me in your temple?” He was breathing heavily at that point, chest heaving. “Are you the god of cowards?” he shot out. There was no reply but the echo of his own voice. “Shame on you!”

He kicked a rock on the ground and turned, stomping back to the house. The door slammed closed behind him, and the three at the table were joined by a sleepy looking Razz and a concerned Sugar. All looked at him. 

“I’m going back to the shrine,” Blue declared. “I’m going back, and I’m not leaving until Sans agrees to help Axe.”

“...sweetheart,” Red began slowly, skull beading with sweat. But whatever he had to say was cut off by a firm knock at the door.

Blue turned and opened it. 

A tall skeleton stood there with a bright smile across his face. He was clad in a chest plate, tights, and a codpiece, all in various colors of bright red and white. In his large, gloved hand, hung a very put-out looking Sans.

“I Wouldn’t Say He Is A Coward, But He Certainly Owes You An Apology,” the tall skeleton said cheerfully.

***

The tall skeleton’s name was Papyrus, and he was Sans’ brother. 

“I Heard Through A Rather Short Grapevine That Someone Had Come To Petition My Brother For Help, Only To Be Turned Away,” he explained as he sipped the tea Blue had offered him. Sans sat beside him, looking like he very much wished he could sink into the floor and disappear. “I Thought That Particular Vine Must Grow Bad Grapes, Because Never Have My Brother Or I Turned Away Anyone Who Needed Our Help.”

“you don’t understand, he’s a wendigo,” Sans protested half-heartedly. 

“So You Have Told Me. No Less Than Three Times Already,” Papyrus said, smile never dropping. “And Like The Last Three Times, I Will Tell You That If He Has Someone Who Cares For Him So Deeply, He Must Be A Good Soul.”

“He does,” Blue said quickly. “He has been with me almost since I moved here, and I really don’t know if I would have lasted without him. It’s only because of him that I didn’t give up in the beginning,” he admitted. 

Papyrus smiled at him, nodding. “He Sounds Wonderful! I Would So Like To Meet Him.”

Blue looked over where Axe was lying. “I would introduce you... but he hasn’t woken up in so long...”

Placing his tea down, Papyrus stood. “May I?” he asked, motioning to Axe before crossing the room. He summoned Axe’s soul, observing it and the spirit that danced around it. Blue hoped it was just his imagination, but the soul seemed to be dimmer than before.

“I See,” Papyrus said with a hum. “My Brother Would Not Have Been Able To Help Your... Axe. No Medicine Can Cure This.” He looked at Blue with a smile. “I Can, However. Where My Brother’s Talents Lie With The Healing Of Monsters, I Am More Skilled In The Health Of Nature. This Spirit,” Papyrus reached out and took the spirit in his hands. It shrieked at him, and he merely closed his other hand over it, “Though It May Seem Frightening, Is Of Nature.” Opening his hands, he showed Blue the spirit, now a calm wisp of blue light that twirled around in his palm.

“I Cannot Separate Them,” Papyrus said as he returned the spirit to Axe’s soul. It sank within the surface, fading away until it could no longer be seen. “They Have Been Together Too Long To Be Forced Apart. But Now That It Has Been Soothed, The Soul Will Be In Control Once Again. The Spirit Will Never Leave Him, But It Should Not Cause Him Trouble Again, Unless He Were To Run Too Low On Energy. But That Would Take Weeks Of Not Eating To Achieve.” 

He released the soul, allowing it to sink back in to Axe’s chest. 

The room was silent for a long moment. Blue didn’t dare even breathe. Axe groaned.

When sockets opened, and that single crimson eyelight trained on Blue, he couldn’t help the tears that welled up. “A-Axe,” he breathed. 

“blue,” Axe rumbled in return, gaze softening. “why are you cryin’?”

“Because you’re alive!”

***

Papyrus turned down Blue’s tearful offer of supper, patting his skull gently. Sans, it turned out, didn’t need any prodding to apologize. 

“‘m sorry i didn’t listen to you,” he told Blue. “and that i didn’t want to help you, big guy,” he added to Axe, who shook his head. “no, really,” Sans insisted. “i could learn a thing or two about withholding judgements from you, blue.”

“If You Change So Much, How Will I Ever Recognize You, Brother?” Papyrus asked, beaming. “Though I Certainly Hope You’ve Learned Your Lesson Here.”

“sure have, pap,” Sans said as he followed his brother out onto the porch. “i taught real hard about it.”

Papyrus’ groan was followed by a pop, and the two were gone, teleported away in an instant. 

Blue forced himself to let go of Axe to fetch him something to eat, and so Sugar could take his place. A very fast back and forth of growling and clicking took place as they spoke lowly in wendigo language. Blue slipped the food in to Axe, who nodded his thanks before returning to the conversation. Blue returned to the kitchen to clean, adrenaline of Axe’s return leaving him jittery. 

He didn’t know how long he cleaned before Sugar entered the kitchen. “My brother wants to see you,” he said. “He’s in the barn.”

“Oh. Thank you.” Blue was surprised Axe was up and moving already. He left the house, stepping into the cooling air. The sun had just hit the horizon, night approaching. The barn door was cracked open, and Blue entered. A lantern was lit and hung, and Axe stood there, back to him. 

Before Blue could reach Axe, he spoke. “blue, ‘m... ‘m so sorry.” He turned, looking down, hunched in on himself.

“Whatever for?”

“i hurt ya,” Axe exhaled. His shoulders shook. “‘nd it coulda been a lot worse.”

“You didn’t, Axe. I’m fine,” Blue insisted.

“no!” It was the first time Axe had ever raised his voice to Blue. “i coulda broke your neck...”

“No you couldn’t have.”

Axe looked up at Blue, finally.

“You weren’t looking to hurt me, were you?”

“blue,” Axe began, but Blue cut him off.

“You weren’t attacking me. Before, you were kissing me. Licking me. Called me yours.”

“i... the wendigo... we wanted t’ claim ya,” Axe managed to get out. “doesn’t matter. ya still got hurt. ‘m dangerous, blue. too dangerous to be here, ‘round you ‘nd the baby. i’m leaving.”

“No!” Blue crossed the distance between them, throwing his arms around as much of Axe as he could reach. “Axe, you can’t! I love you!” he cried. Axe curled around him, and Blue pulled his face down for a desperate kiss. “Please,” he begged between kisses. “I just got you back. I can’t lose you again.”

“blue,” Axe rumbled, purr rising. He seemed to try to force it down, but it rose again. “i’m too dangerous-“

“Never, not for me.” Blue took Axe’s hand and led it under his tunic, to rest upon the swell of his belly. “Not for us. We’re safe with you.” He trembled. “Please.”

“blue,” Axe said again, before descending on him. In a mess of tangled limbs, they managed to pull their clothing off. Crimson rose to cover Axe’s bones, forming corded thighs and a large, flared cock. Blue pulled him closer, before sinking to the floor of the barn. Axe sank on top of him, like that time so many months ago when they first met. This time, though, Blue felt no fear. He pulled Axe closer, spreading his thighs.

“I love you,” he murmured as Axe entered him, stretching him wide. Tears gathered in his sockets at the burning pain, but Axe kissed his tears away.

“I love you,” Blue sobbed as Axe began to move, above him and within him. He clung to the wendigo like he was afraid of Axe disappearing.

“I love you,” Blue cried as he felt Axe spill within him for the first time, hot seed staining his ecto purple.

“i love ya,” Axe whispered as he held Blue close in the aftermath, sticky and warm there on the barn floor, where they had first met. Blue pressed closer to him, closing his sockets.

“Stay,” he begged.

“i’ll stay,” Axe replied, wiping Blue’s sockets with a gentle hand. 


	15. The Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I both love and hate this chapter. :’)

Food, as Axe explained with his rapidly growing vocabulary, had been both the issue, and his saving grace. As he had grown stronger, with plenty of meals, so too had the spirit that was in his soul. But as a spirit of starvation, nothing would ever be enough for it, and it demanded more. Axe had grown used to its demands, but as they both got stronger, the spirit grew more insistent. Blue had been the catalyst for the spirit’s attempted takeover. A mate, pregnant and unclaimed, surrounded by food plenty enough for the both of them? He was something Axe had never been able to have, and wendigos were apparently very protective of their own.

Axe would have been completely taken over if it weren’t for his own soul having gained strength. So the circumstances that allowed the spirit to rise up, also allowed him to fight against it. It would have continued as a stalemate until Axe wasted away if it hadn’t been for Papyrus. Blue would have to return to the shrine to thank him someday. 

Axe’s chickens were as happy to see him up and awake as Blue had been. Even the broody hen had left her nest for a moment to climb up onto his shoulder and nuzzle against his neck, pecking at his bones as if to reprimand him for going away without her. The first few days, taking care of them was all he did, besides eating and sleeping. But it didn’t take long for him to bounce back. Seeing him less tense and even more energized than before was almost enough to bring Blue to happy tears. He could blame it on the hormones of his pregnancy, but he knew he was really just that happy and in love. 

With his concern over Axe settled, another one rose to take its place. Edge had been more subdued, but stubbornly refused to speak to Blue besides impersonal greetings. He spent more time in his room, when he wasn’t out working. Waiting for him to come around simply wasn’t working for Blue, so one night after he heard Edge’s door close, he slipped out of bed.

Despite his penchant for privacy, Edge’s door always remained unlocked. Blue slipped inside, inhaling the scent of herbs that always filled Edge’s room. There was a slight rustle in the back, behind the partition. It sounded as though Edge was already in his bed.

Blue wasn’t surprised when red eyelights landed on him as soon as he came into view. Edge had magical wards on his room, so he would have known the moment Blue stepped through the doorway. In the dark, lit only by the light of the moon streaming in through the window, his eyelights burned like coals. Blue approached the bed, feeling the tension in the air. Edge was shirtless.

“You drugged me.”

Edge began to open his mouth, but Blue cut him off by climbing on the bed and straddling him. 

“No. You’re going to listen.” Blue pulled two items from his pocket, holding them up for Edge to see. Two scarves made of soft material. One for his hands, and one for his mouth. “I’m going to put these on you,” Blue declared. “If you wish for me to stop, simply tap your hands together.”

Edge looked at him for a long moment, before nodding. “As You Wish.” 

Though he couldn’t make the intricate knots Edge usually used on him, Blue managed to secure the taller’s arms over his head, and a binding around his mouth. There was a tension in Edge, the sharp line of his shoulders betraying the calm he tried to portray. Blue sat on his thighs, surveying his handiwork. It would do. 

“I know why you did it,” Blue began, slowly unlacing Edge’s breeches. “That doesn’t mean I’m happy about it though. But not just for the reason you might think.” Edge cocked a browbone in question, but Blue took a moment to roll the witch’s breeches down, revealing his pelvic inlet. Despite the serious nature of the discussion, magic already gathered there, wispy bits of red that curled almost lazily in the empty space. 

“I never told any of you the complete story of my journey from my old home to our new one here.” Idly, Blue slipped his phalanges into the formless swirl of magic. Edge stiffened, clearly trying to listen and not roll his hips up into the touch. “I didn’t tell you, because I didn’t want anyone to worry over something that had already happened... and because I didn’t want to think about it. I wanted to forget.” He crooked his phalanges, grazing Edge’s coccyx. When he pulled his hand away, magic sprang into place, Edge’s cock heavy between his thighs. Blue teased his phalange tips over the heated ecto, before pulling away completely to strip himself of his clothing. 

Edge’s eyelights were hot and heavy as he watched Blue climb back atop him. His hands curled into fists, as if he was fighting the desire to touch. Blue rested a hand on his thigh, drawing his attention back. “The night before I stumbled upon this land, I stopped to make camp. It was a nice evening. The clearing I settled in was large and full of usable wood, so I made a fire and set up my bedroll. It wasn’t long before three other travelers entered the area.” He closed his sockets, drawing up an image of the scene in his mind. “They were friendly, and asked if they could join me. There was plenty of room, so I agreed. We shared stories, and food. They even cut me off a piece of cheese. It was much better than my travel rations, and I went to sleep that night with a smile.” 

Shifting forward, Blue hovered over Edge’s pelvis, lining his cock up. His entrance caught on the head. “The cheese had been drugged.” Edge’s sockets widened. “They planned to rob me. I only got away thanks to my cloak. They tore my belongings to shreds and stole most of my coin.” He lowered down, inhaling sharply as his body stretched around Edge’s cock. He didn’t stop until he was fully seated, body twitching as he adjusted to the girth. Edge tried to say something through the gag, clearly growing frustrated with it. 

When Blue rose and fell, Edge’s eyelights glowed, and the scarf fell from his mouth. “Blue, Had I Known-“

“I know.” Blue braced his hands on Edge’s chest so his could move faster, swollen stomach brushing against the witch’s with every rock. “I know you wouldn’t have. But you didn’t know. I don’t hold it against you. If you hadn’t done it, I never would have met Dream and Nightmare.”

At the look he received, he laughed. “Yes. They came to me while I was asleep. They gave me the courage to call upon Sans again... and they marked me.” He sat back long enough to touch his arm and collarbone, where the gods had placed their feathers. They glowed for a split second, gold and blue spilling over his bones. “I don’t know if they would have found me if events hadn’t transpired the way they had.”

Leaning down once more, Blue smiled. “I’m not angry with you. I wanted you to know the context, but not to cause you guilt. I want to be open with you.”

“That Is More Than I Deserve.”

“I don’t think so.” 

“You Are Too Kind For Your Own Good,” Edge replied with a frown.

“I don’t think that, either. After all, I rather enjoy the position my actions have led me to right now.” Mischievously, he dropped down onto Edge’s cock and clenched. The jerk of hips up to meet his made him laugh again. “It feels like you agree.”

“By All Means, Feel Free To Continue.”

Blue did.

By the time climax hit them both, sweat beaded along their bones. Blue barely had the mind to untie Edge before dropping down beside him. Immediately, long arms curled around him, pulling him flush against Edge’s chest. 

“I Am Sorry,” the witch said after a moment of silence. “Even If I Did Not Know, I Still Caused You Undue Harm.”

“I’m not harmed,” Blue pointed out. “And now you know.” He pressed his face to Edge’s neck, closing his sockets. “Now shush, can’t you see I’m sleeping?”

“You’ve Grown Quite Bossy.” A kiss was pressed to Blue’s forehead, and then Edge settled down, holding him close.

***

As time went on, Blue was forced to admit something he had not wanted to face. 

His clothing was just too small for his expanding stomach.

He looked at one of his favorite tunics in dismay. It gave him no remorse in the cold light of the morning, spread across his bed in a pose of mocking. It simply would not go around his stomach comfortably. He had let it out as much as the fabric would allow, but his child had grown too big. 

Blue rested a hand on his stomach, feeling the soulling pulse at him. “You are quite the handful... or stomachful, I should say!” He received no remorse from the child, either, the little thing giving a solid kick to his side. His breath left him in a little whoosh of air, and he shook his head fondly. “You certainly are going to be strong.”

Tucking the soft tunic away, Blue fetched a larger one. But even it would not fit much longer. All the remaining uniforms he had already adjusted to fit the others, or cut up for patches to repair what they had. There really was no help for it; he was going to have to buy material for a new tunic to fit his growing pregnancy. He would be sure to leave extra coin with Gerson for the next time a merchant stopped by. 

***

The merchant couldn’t have come quickly enough. The day finally arrived when they were scheduled to come, and Blue was full of anticipation the whole morning. By lunch, he knew he had to go see, or he would waste the rest of the day wondering. After he had eaten, he packed a couple of fresh loaves of oat bread in a clean cloth, and headed towards Gerson’s. 

The tortoise was already standing outside... next to a rabbit monster. As Blue approached, he realized they must be the merchant. Both turned to look at him when he arrived, and he shuffled a little. “I’m sorry to interrupt-“ he began, but Gerson cut him off.

“Nonsense, lad! Yer right on time. Now ya can pick what material you want out for yourself.” 

Blue perked up at that. “That sounds wonderful! Er, not that I doubt your ability to pick fine cloth, of course.”

Gerson laughed at that. “Sure, sure. Butter me up, lad, see what it gets ya.”

Apparently, it got Blue a basket of apples hidden in with his usual supplies, tucked away where he wouldn’t see them until he got home. The fruit was crisp and sweet when he shared it amongst the others. He would have to bring Gerson something special next time he went to visit. For the time being, he had tunics to make. The cloth he had picked out had been surprisingly affordable, even dyed as it was. He’d managed to haggle the merchant down enough to get a bolt of blue cloth, and a bolt of green cloth too. 

When Razz rose for the night, Blue showed him how to properly measure out an entire tunic. They sat together by the firelight, pinning and stitching until Blue dozed off in his chair. Cool arms lifted him, and he was cradled as if he were something precious as he was carried to his room. He drifted into an even deeper sleep, almost missing the gentle press of teeth to his forehead. 

***

Harvest time came again on an unseasonably warm day. Autumn was in full swing, with the hint of winter’s chill sometimes rising on the breeze. But the sun was warm and bright on their backs as they worked. Blue, unfortunately, a little less than the others. As his pregnancy continued along, he grew tired again more easily. Not to dangerous degrees- Slim made sure of that, filling him with magic as often as Blue would allow- but enough that he had to take more breaks than he ever wanted to between work. 

He was on one of those breaks when Axe and Sugar stiffened, turning towards the road. Even with their advanced senses, there wasn’t nearly enough time for the others to hide before Gerson came into view. Blue rose to meet him, hoping that he wasn’t about to lose them their home.

“I’ve got to talk to ya, lad.”

“Gerson, I-I can explain...”

“Explain what?” The tortoise asked, raising a brow. He looked over Blue’s shoulder at the assortment of creatures behind him, before chuckling. “I told ya, it’s yer land. Have whoever ya want on it. It’s good t’ see that you’ve got plenty of helping hands.”

Blue relaxed, and he would have hugged Gerson if the tortoise hadn’t continued.

“Nah, that’s not what I came to talk to ya about. Someone’s up by the road, asking fer ya.”

“What?!”

“Dunno who, never seen him. He’s a skeleton like you. Tall, lanky. Wearing Hunter’s garb and asking fer ya by name.”

Blue’s stomach dropped just as his soul swelled. Could it really be?

He hurried after Gerson, Slim and Edge following but staying far enough behind to remain out of sight. When he reached the edge of where he knew the strange wards were, tears sprang to his sockets.

Pacing outside of the wards, grumbling to himself, was Stretch. 

Blue threw himself through the wards, crying, “Brother!” Stretch caught him, sinking to his knees as he hugged Blue tight.

“blue, blue, thank the stars you’re safe.” He reluctantly pulled away to arm’s length, looking Blue over. His eyelights seemed to stutter when they reached Blue’s stomach, extended beyond the point of being mere weight gain. It took him a few tries to speak again, and Blue was crying too hard to take pity on him and say the words himself.

Finally, Stretch managed, “you’re pregnant?”

Blue nodded, sniffling and trying to control his tears. “Yeah.” All of his worries were gone as Stretch reverently placed a hand on his stomach, awe and wonder on his face. The soulling pulsed curiously, and Stretch looked only moment away from crying.

“blue, is this why you left? did you think i would be angry?”

Blue hesitated, before nodding. “Yes. But not for the reason you think.”

“what reason could you think would make me angry enough for you to run away?” There was hurt in Stretch’s tone, and Blue looked down guiltily. 

“It’s... hard to explain,” he admitted. He looked back, seeing Edge and Slim waiting. Stretch followed his gaze, but didn’t seem to see what he saw. Perhaps the wards were still blocking him? Blue turned back to him. “I could show you instead? But you have to leave your weapons here.”

“my weapons?” 

“Please,” Blue said when it looked like his brother would protest. “You won’t be able to get past the wards with them anyway.”

Stretch hesitated for a long moment, before agreeing. “if it makes you feel better.” It was a testament to how much he trusted Blue. Stretch never went anywhere without at least a few weapons, but he dutifully began to disarm himself. He could fight without them well enough, but the security seemed to bring him comfort. Yet he shed them all, just because Blue asked. It made him feel better about his decision to bring Stretch in and tell him the truth. 

When Stretch was finally disarmed, the brothers walked through the wards, hand in hand. “Gerson lives up here,” he explained. “The farm itself was abandoned a long time ago, so he allowed me to get it set back up.”

“have you been here the whole time?”

“Mostly. It’s safe, and Gerson trades with merchants for what we can’t make for ourselves.”

They approached the field, and Blue realized everyone had to be in hiding. It was probably for the best, so Blue could introduce the idea slowly. Stretch could be rash at times, and overprotective. “I’m not the only one who lives here,” he said as he led Stretch to the porch. They sat down on the bench and Blue tried to think of a way to explain. “The others moved in after me. They help with the farm, I definitely couldn’t do this by myself. Not in this state.” He rested a hand on his stomach with a wry smile.

“these monsters who live with you... is one of them...?” he gestured to Blue’s stomach. 

What to address first? “Um, no. They’re not the father.” He scratched his cheekbone sheepishly. “I don’t know who is... I snuck out and joined the Angel’s Festival,” he admitted. Stretch cocked his browbone, looking impressed despite himself. “We jumped over the fire and-“

“i don’t need the details.”

“Right. Well, the demons attacked, and we got separated, and I never saw him again.” He shrugged. “I don’t know if I ever will.”

“those things happen,” Stretch said fairly. “we can still raise the kid well without him.”

“Yes. And the others here agree.”

“speaking of, these monsters-“

“They aren’t monsters.” It was probably better to get that out there first, before anything else.

“what do you mean, they aren’t-“ Stretch froze, looking over Blue’s shoulder, towards the barn. Blue turned, and caught the tip of Axe’s horn disappearing behind the door. “what the...?”

Stretch was on his feet in an instant, in front of Blue with his arms outstretched. “whatever’s there, come out now,” he demanded. The area was still and quiet, not even the wind rustling in the grass.

“Come on,” Blue called reluctantly. “It’s okay, he’s unarmed.” 

Another moment of silence, and Sugar appeared out of the barn, followed by Red. Edge and Slim exited the trees, and Axe finally appeared. Stretch stiffened, hands going out.

“I Wouldn’t Do That If I Were You.” Razz appeared beside them, hood drawn to protect them from the sun. “You Said He Wouldn’t Find Us,” he hissed at Blue.

Stretch wheeled around. “vampire!” 

“Stretch, no!” Blue caught him before he could leap, gravity magic pulling him away from Razz and pinning him to the bench.

“blue! let me go, you’re going to get hurt!”

Razz approached Blue, grinning widely, as if to show off his fangs. If Blue wasn’t so focused on holding his brother down, he would have smacked the vampire for the threat. “Razz, don’t make things worse,” he chided. Then, to Stretch, “How did you find us, anyway?” 

“us?” Stretch sneered. Blue applied a little more pressure on him. “i’ve been looking everywhere for you, blue! finally, some merchant said he had seen someone matching your description, so i followed the directions he gave me.”

Blue wanted to bury his face in his hands. The rabbit merchant! He hadn’t even thought about it while he had been picking out his cloth, only remembering afterwards that he was still hiding. He had hoped nothing would come of it. What were the chances that Stretch would happen to find the one merchant who had seen him?

“Stretch, these people are my friends-“

“they aren’t people!”

It felt like ice pooled in Blue’s bones. This was the reason he had left. This was what he wanted to avoid. 

“Yes they are-“

“no they-“

“ _Shut up_!” Blue yanked Stretch forward, snarling in his face. “You are going to stop talking and listen to me for once in your life!” Stretch looked shocked that Blue would ever even speak to him in such a way. Blue had never really raised his voice at his brother. That, more than anything, seemed to be why he listened as Blue continued. “I would have believed you once. But not anymore. I’ve spent the past two seasons with these wonderful people, loving and being loved. They accepted me, and I accept them. I’ve been protected and happy and loved here. Never have I felt in danger since they came to me.” He drew himself up, standing as tall as he could, even though his brother towered over him. “I left for a reason, Stretch. I didn’t want to have to fight you. My baby is a halfling.” Stretch’s jaw went slack. “A demigod, actually, but I didn’t know that when I left. I didn’t want you to have to choose between your nephew or niece and your god. And I just found out you shouldn’t have to. Dream told me his true feelings. Yes, I met your god. I yelled at him until he kneeled before me for forgiveness. And then he blessed me.” Blue yanked his collar down, so the mark could glow at Stretch. 

“Now, if you don’t want me to march you out of the wards to never return, you are going to calm down and listen to me. You are not going to attack my friends and partners, and we are going to be civil. Do you understand?”

Stretch had been slowly going pale over the course of Blue’s speech. When he finally spoke, it was to rasp, “partners?”

Razz laughed behind Blue. 

***

That night, Blue and Stretch lay in Blue’s bed, facing one another. After everything, Stretch had finally decided to listen. It had taken all evening and well into the night for Blue to relay everything that had happened. Well, he skipped details on his intimate time spent with his partners, but other than that, he held nothing back. He watched as Stretch worked his way through denial, confusion, concern, a crisis of faith, and finally still confused understanding. 

It was late, but neither of them seemed to be able to close their sockets. Blue’s voice was hoarse as he whispered, “I missed you.”

“i missed you too, bro.” Stretch’s face contorted strangely. “i’m sorry i made you afraid. i never realized how much my work affected you.”

“I didn’t either, until I began to learn what the Hunters really do. And then speaking to Dream...” He sighed. 

“what was it like?”

Blue dragged his eyelights back up to Stretch’s face. “Scary in a way,” he admitted. “But also... they seemed very mortal as well. They felt just as we did. I could see the guilt on his face as he begged me for forgiveness.” He shivered. “It seems like a lonely existence.” 

Stretch was quiet for a moment, before reaching out to pull Blue into an embrace. Blue curled in his brother’s arms, breathing in the familiar scent of honey and smoke. “you’re too kind for your own good.”

Blue laughed. “I’ve heard that somewhere before.” 


	16. The Flame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over 6000 words this chapter. I just couldn’t help myself. Enjoy! :’)

The following days with Stretch were nothing if not interesting. Despite the trust he had in Blue, more than half of the years he had lived so far had been devoted to hunting the very creatures that were now sharing home and hearth with his younger brother. Years and years of misconceptions about them given to him as fact would not be undone overnight. But Blue was touched to see how hard he was trying. He had, at several points during their long discussion, brought up doubts that everything Blue had learned had been true. That maybe he was being misled. But in the end, it was Dream’s blessing that truly convinced him.

Blue knew, even though they had never directly discussed it, that Stretch wanted so badly to one day meet Dream. He had devoted himself to the god completely. It wouldn’t be surprising if he one day admitted that he desired to be one of Dream’s priests one day, at the very least. His faith had lifted him from a deep depression, and accepting what Blue had told him no longer went against his god’s decree. 

That didn’t mean it was easy, though. He spent the first day following Blue around. Blue showed him where everything was, from the field to the shed where his smithing equipment lay dormant, awaiting his return when it was safe once again. The others continued the harvest that had been abandoned early the day before, and Stretch only side-eyed them without saying anything as Blue led him by them. Lunch was somewhat awkward. Blue managed to squeeze Stretch between himself and Edge, but it inadvertently put him right across the table from Axe. The sweet giant was certainly the most alarming of them all in terms of appearance alone. Blue tried to keep his brother engaged, but he caught the distressed glances Stretch cast around the table. 

Post lunch was a calmer affair. The bulk of the harvest had been finished, the food stored away safely. Blue took a chance to sit and rest, introducing Stretch to Sugar as they settled in to read together. Stretch kicked back, but even with his sockets closed, Blue knew he was too stiff to actually nap. Blue, however, was not, and ended up with his skull in Sugar’s lap, as peaceful afternoons usually found him. He was woken sometime later by spindly phalanges petting his skull. With a wide yawn, he lifted himself out of Sugar’s lap to see Slim standing there. Forgetting himself, he accepted the hand the Thrall extended to him, letting himself be pulled up into an energizing kiss that sparked magic through his body. 

Stretch grimaced but didn’t speak up. 

They slept in Blue’s bed again that night. The soulling seemed curious about this new magical signature, pulsing and kicking at Blue until he shuffled closer to his brother, who was snoring away. Only then did the baby settle enough to let him sleep too. 

The next day, Stretch didn’t stick to Blue as closely as the day before. Blue had mentioned a leak in the roof of the barn that needed to be fixed, and he was unsurprised that his brother took it upon himself to fix it. Stretch could be lazy at times, but he had always made sure their house had been kept dry and secure. He’d gotten plenty of practice when Blue had been a babybones, first learning how to use his gravity magic. He had sent plenty of heavy items crashing through the roof before he had gotten the hang of it, but Stretch had never complained, teasing him from the roof as he patched the holes. 

It didn’t surprise him, either, when Red ambushed him now that his brother wasn’t a shadow at his back. Coaxed into the shed, Blue found himself pulled into a messy, wet kiss. Red’s smile was sharp when he pulled away, eyelights burning. 

“mm, missed ya, sweetheart,” he crooned. Blue returned his smile as he hit his knees, phalanges hurrying to untie Red’s breeches. “oh fuck, you’re desperate for it, huh?”

Licking his way between Red’s folds, Blue had to silently admit that he was desperate. He needed each of his boys, to reconnect with them after the recent stress he had been through. It felt like it had been ages since he had tasted Red and heard those gruff moans. 

That was how Stretch stumbled upon them, Blue on his knees, hand in his own breeches, licking at Red like he was his last meal. Spluttering, blush glowing bright even with the backdrop of sunlight behind him, Stretch turned and hurried away, letting the door slam shut. Blue met Red’s eyelights, and they both snorted.

Then Blue picked up where he left off, because he might as well. The damage had already been done.

He went to find Stretch later, after washing up. Orange still stained his brother’s cheekbones for a while, but he still followed Blue into the kitchen when he went to prepare lunch. Edge was already there, putting a pot of water over the fire to boil for stew. Stretch leaned against the doorway, watching them work for a moment, before asking, “so... what are you?”

“Brother! That’s kind of rude to ask,” Blue chastised. Edge didn’t seem to mind, however, regarding Stretch coolly. 

Lifting his hands, he called magic to his phalanges, writing runes in the air. With a flick of his wrist, he sent the glowing shapes towards the fireplace. The water in the pot began to bubble immediately, the perfect slow, steady boil to cook their stew in. “My Brother Red And I Are Witches.”

Witches were one of the less concerning beings that Hunters went after, usually only when they started causing trouble, and Stretch seemed to relax a little. “nice trick,” he offered.

“I Can Do Much, Much More.”

They stared at one another, neither budging, until Blue cleared his throat. “The stew?” Edge returned to cutting the fresh carrots they had just harvested, a hint of a smile making the corners of his mouth twitch. 

The two that seemed to worry Stretch the most were Razz and Axe. Though, with Razz sleeping through the day, they didn’t have much interaction. He saw plenty of Axe though. Every time, Blue could see concern and a hint of fear in his brother’s expression. It hurt his soul, knowing that there was little he could do to change Stretch’s mind about the wendigo. It would take more time. Knowing that didn’t make Blue feel better about it, though.

The third day of Stretch’s visit, Blue slipped away after lunch to find Axe out around the side of the house, close to the tree line. His trust axe was at his side, and he seemed to be working on chopping a branch that had fallen from the tree above, snapping under the force of the wind one night. He smiled as Blue approached, placing his axe down and turning to greet him. Blue was swept into a hug, kisses dropped to his face. After he was placed back down on his feet, Axe knelt. Large hands rolled up his tunic, revealing his extended ecto. Axe pressed his face against the taunt pseudo-flesh, nuzzling gently and purring. 

He had taken to talking to the soulling more now that his mind was clearer. Blue rested his hands on Axe’s shoulders as the gentle giant murmured to the baby, soft cooing words that made his soul feel swollen and warm with affection.

Whether Axe noticed Stretch’s approach or not, he didn’t respond. He continued talking. “-‘nd i know i haven’t said much to you, but you know me. i’ll always be here for you,” he promised. “you’ll be safe ‘n sound here wit’ us.” He pressed a kiss to Blue’s stomach, before leaning up to kiss his mouth too, so soft and sweet. Only then did he climb to his feet. He gave Stretch a nod, before going back to chopping the wood. Blue followed Stretch back to the house, a happy flush covering his skull. 

***

“i can’t stay any longer,” Stretch admitted that night as they rested in Blue’s bed. “i took time off to come, but i have to go back. if they come looking for me, they’ll find you here.”

“You can’t just quit, not after everything,” Blue said understandingly. Stretch had hunted from the time he had been old enough to apply.

“not right away.” Stretch pulled the blanket up further over them to ward off the night chill. “i don’t know if i can continue, knowing what i know now. i don’t know what to do. i just have to return for now.”

“You can come back whenever you get the chance,” Blue said, reaching to take his brother’s hand in his. “The farm is always open to you.”

“i’ll come back, for sure. when it’s safe.”

The next morning was somber for them. They both knew it was for the best, but parting so soon after reuniting was always going to be difficult. They ate breakfast with less enthusiasm than usual. Once the food was eaten, there was no more delaying. Blue went to put his boots on, while Stretch waited by the door. 

When he returned, it was to see Sugar passing off a wrapped bundle to Stretch. “-it will keep for your journey back. I baked it myself, full of nuts from the forest and with honey right in the dough. 

Stretch accepted what must have been fresh loaves of nut bread Sugar had made the night before, smiling. “i can always go for something baked with honey. thank you.” He hadn’t seen Blue yet, shuffling a little before going on. “i know it won’t change anything... but i’m sorry for what the hunters put you through.”

“You couldn’t have known. It was kept quiet even within the organization. But you know now.”

“yeah, i do.” Stretch noticed Blue, jumping a little, the slightest flush on his face. “hey bro, you ready?”

“Of course.” 

He walked with Stretch back to Gerson’s, where Stretch strapped his weapons back on. They hovered just inside the wards, neither wanting the moment to end. Eventually, Stretch sighed. “c’mere.”

He pulled Blue into a hug, holding tight. “you stay safe, do you hear me? i’ll be back before you know it.”

“I will,” Blue said with a sniffle, refusing to cry. “You be careful too! Don’t be reckless!”

“would i be me if i wasn’t?” 

“I suppose not.”

“listen, blue. you seem happy here.” Stretch sighed. “this was never what i would have imagined for you. i still worry, i don’t want you to get hurt.”

“They won’t hurt me.”

“knowing you have dream on your side gives me more confidence, at least. but you know all i ever wanted was for you to be happy. if this makes you happy... i can’t make you leave, and i wouldn’t want to. just be careful, okay? promise me.”

“I will.”

Stretch squeezed him one last time. Then, with a lazy wave, he stepped through the wards, heading back towards the main road. It wasn’t long before he was out of sight. It was longer before Blue returned home.

***

Blue was afraid the first night after Stretch left would leave him lonely, but he couldn’t have been more wrong. Axe was the first to come to him, curling around Blue from behind. Then Red appeared, tickling Blue’s side before snuggling close. Edge was next, squeezing in next to Red. Somehow, they managed to press together enough to stay on the bed. It was when Slim entered and proceeded to stretch across all of their legs lengthways that Blue broke into laughter.

“You’re the best,” he declared. “All of you. Even you, Razz,” he said, turning his attention to the vampire who had been lurking in the darkness, trying to remain unseen. He got a ‘humph’ in return, but Razz looked pleased to be included. 

The more that he thought about it, the more Blue realized that Razz had been left out even more than usual lately. Blue hadn’t needed to repair any clothing, so their evening sewing sessions had slowed to a halt. With Stretch’s visit, he had started going to bed earlier at night. He needed to make time to spend with the vampire. 

He was lulled to sleep by the warmth and comfort of the others surrounding him, but even in his sleep his mind worked, bringing him dreams of fangs curled into a smile and purple eyelights piercing the darkness.

***

Blue didn’t get a chance to put his plan into action for a few days. Even with Slim’s energy, he found himself too tired to do more than drag himself to bed after the sun dipped below the horizon. He slept soundly through the night, and would wake ready to face the day, but by the evening he would be worn out again. 

Finally, though, he managed to get a whole afternoon to rest. He woke up in time for supper, feeling much better. He even hummed a little as he cooked, swaying back and forth. He had a good feeling about that night, excitement bleeding through in his movements. If the others noticed, they didn’t say anything, but he did notice several appraising looks thrown his way.

When Razz exited his room, Blue was ready. He met the vampire in the hall with a bright smile. “Razz!”

“Mortal,” Razz returned coolly, though there was interest in his gaze.

“I was wondering if you would like to spend some time together?”

That got him a suspicious look. “Doing What, Exactly?”

“I don’t know. What were you planning to do tonight?”

“I Am Going To The Stream To Wash My Bedding. The Mutt Has Made A Mess Of One Set, So It Needs To Be Washed.”

“I could go with you,” Blue offered. “It wasn’t very cold today, so I hope it’s going to be a mild night.”

Razz’s sockets narrowed. “Why Would You Want To Come With Me On Such A Boring Errand?”

“Well...” Blue rocked on his heels. “I had a long nap earlier, so I’m not quite ready for bed yet. So I thought I could spend time with you. I know we haven’t been able to sew together in a while, and I miss talking with you.”

Though Razz didn’t quite look like he believed Blue’s reasoning, there really was no way for him to deny Blue without being overly rude. Not to mention he didn’t seem as unhappy with the idea as he made himself out to be, eyelights shining a little brighter.

***

The forest at night was almost like an entirely different plane of existence. There was something ethereal about the moonlight streaming through the branches, dotting the ground where it was blocked by what leaves stubbornly remained fastened to the tree. Blue almost felt like humming again, but feared it would break the spell in the air that left him feeling almost wild and free. He could certainly see how nocturnal life could be enjoyable, since not all life slept at night. The scurry of animals in the underbrush followed his footsteps, but he didn’t feel afraid, especially with Razz at his side. The bubbling of the stream grew louder as they got closer to it, just as cheerful and steady as it was during the day. Some things never changed. 

They arrived at the bank of the stream, and Blue put the torch in the sconce Red had set up to light their night trips to the water. Razz had refused Blue’s offer to help him carry the bedding, most likely due to the telling purple and orange stains that flecked across the surface of the linen. As if Blue had any room to judge. Still, he was left to scoop a bucket of water out to soften up the soap for Razz, so he didn’t feel completely useless. 

He breathed deeply in the flowery scent of the suds, humming. “Edge makes such wonderful soaps,” he said with a smile at Razz. “I don’t know if it’s magic, or just good ingredients, but it always smells so much better than what I used to get in the village.”

“It Was A Small Mortal Village, So That Does Not Surprise Me In The Least,” Razz sneered as he spread the bedding out on the grass. “There’s A Reason Edge’s Goods Sell So Well. After All, You Mortals Are Far Less Advanced Than We Who Have Been Here For Much Longer.” 

“I suppose so,” Blue agreed. “Though Slim did say you are rather young for a vampire.”

“The Mutt Has No Idea What He’s Talking About. He’s A Dirty Gossip!”

Blue had to bite back a laugh at the offense he could hear in Razz’s tone. The two’s relationship was not conventional by any means, but it was a good one. One that worked for them. “You both love each other very much.”

Razz paused his scrubbing of the blanket, turning to look at Blue. His expression was neutral. “He Has His Uses. It Would Be Difficult To Find A Suitable Replacement For Him.” At Blue’s chastising look, he rolled his eyelights. “Of Course I Care For Him. He’s Mine, After All.” He slowly began to work the soap into the stains on the blanket, fabric coated in suds. “Originally, I Had No Plans To Take A Thrall. They Are An Asset, Yes, But They Can Be A Liability As Well. Losing Him Would Literally Cost Me Part Of My Soul.” He poured more soapy water over the linen, sitting back on his heels. His eyelights were distant. “Slim Was An Orphan. I Remember First Seeing Him In The Night Market, Stealing Fruit From The Vendors. My Clan Traded With The Merchants Of The Town, Though They Knew Not What We Were.”

“The Brat Tried To Pickpocket Me.” Razz smirked. “He Must Have Barely Been An Adolescent Then. The Gall He Had Amused Me. We Did Not Enter The Town Often, Perhaps Twice A Year, But Every Time We Did He Was There In Some Capacity. Stealing, Leading A Rabble Of His Peers. He Eventually Landed An Apprenticeship With The Stablehand. He Was Always Good With Animals.”

“After He Became An Adult, I Saw Him Less. He Caused Less Trouble. Then, One Night, The Stables Caught Fire. I Was There, But We Vampires Are Weak To Fire. I Could Do Little To Help Besides Pass Water Buckets Along. Slim Managed To Free The Horses, Stumbling Out Of The Building Half-Charred But Alive.”

“It Hadn’t Been An Accident. Thieves Had Been After The Horses, And When They Were Stopped They Killed The Stablehand And Set Fire To The Place.” Razz smiled, all sharp teeth and no humor. “The Owner Was Elderly, And Died In His Bed. Slim Was Wounded But Furious. He Tried To Escape The Healer’s Three Times, Nearly Delirious With Pain And Anger. It Was Pathetic,” he scoffed. “I Had To Step In, Before He Killed Himself. He Didn’t Seem Surprised To Learn What I Was, And Agreed To Become My Thrall Without Hesitation. The Surge In His Power Was Breathtaking. He Tracked Down The Thieves And Slaughtered Every Single One.” 

“And you probably saved his life doing so,” Blue said in awe.

“Perhaps. That Was Merely A Lucky Coincidence.”

Blue didn’t believe Razz for a second, but nodded along. “Yes, very lucky!” 

“The Fool Decided He Was In Love Later, Though I Can Not Blame Him. I Am Quite Magnificent! And, As You Mortals Like To Say, The Rest Was History. He Has Been With Me Ever Since.”

Razz sat back once more, apparently satisfied with the state of his work. Blue fetched a fresh bucket of water to rinse the soap away, heaving it over to the vampire. 

“I Am Grateful That You Have Taken To The Mutt Like You Have. You May Be A Mortal, But You Have Welcomed Us And Have Taken Him In So Readily.” Razz didn’t look at Blue as he spoke. “I Am Glad That He Has A Place Here.”

“You do too, Razz,” Blue insisted. “You will always have a place here. You, and Slim, and everyone else, too. I like you too, Razz.”

The vampire finally looked up, sockets narrowed, eyelights roving Blue’s face as if looking for any hint of dishonesty. He didn’t seem to find it, the hard lines of his shoulders relaxing. “Mortal... Blue, I-“

The still night air was rent by a woman’s voice, pitched high in a terrified scream. The trees rocked with the force of a sudden shockwave, sending the trunks creaking dangerously.

“Blue!” Razz moved faster than Blue could even see, and he found himself plunged into the cold water of the stream, Razz’s arms around him. Water flooded into his skull, and his movements were sluggish as he pushed against the ground below him, but Razz’s hold was strong. Craning his head, Blue saw orange glowing above the water.

Razz finally released him, and Blue surfaced, gasping for air. Even if he didn’t need it, it was better than the chilly water flooding through him. He shook his skull to clear it of liquid, water running down his body in rivulets. Heat billowed against his bones as Razz dragged him back to the bank. Blue gasped.

The forest was on fire. Flames licked at the dry leaves and grasses with long tongues, billowing and fierce. Blue clambered to his feet. “What happened?”

“It’s Magical In Origin,” Razz said, squinting against the smoke. “It’s No Natural Fire.”

The woman screamed again in the distance, strained with pain and fear. The wind rustled, threatening to spread the fire. Blue pulled his soaking scarf from his neck, tying it around his skull. He fetched the abandoned bucket of water and dumped it over himself while Razz was turned towards the house. 

“Blue, What The Hell-?”

Blue darted towards the deeper forest. “Razz! Get Edge to use the stream water to put this out! Someone has to help her!”

“Don’t You Dare-!” The fire swelled, cutting Razz off from following. His curses grew faint as Blue hurried along, dodging fallen branches and patches of underbrush that had caught fire. 

The heat was overwhelming. It was almost as if he had never been plunged into the stream. With the haze of smoke in the air, it was hard to tell which way was which. The screams had given way to whimpers, but Blue did his best to follow them. The scarf kept him from getting choked up, but the inside of his sockets felt raw within a short period of time, tears streaming down his face. He was beginning to worry he would never find the injured woman, toying with the idea of turning back. But no, he couldn’t do that. She sounded so frightened...

...wait, there! A tree had cracked, falling over. Beneath it lay a monster unlike Blue had ever seen. Green flames covered her entire body, flickering and spluttering every time she whimpered. The tree had fallen across her legs, pinning them to the forest floor. She was cradling one hand to her chest, as if injured, and the other rested on the tree trunk. Flames spilled from her hands, and the bark had been scorched away, but it would take far too long for the fire to penetrate the thick trunk. It had been a wonderful, old oak tree, so big around that Blue doubted two of him would be able to reach all the way around it.

“Hold on!” he cried, scurrying closer. The flame monster turned to him, breaths coming in panicked pants. Flames made up her face, green as the rest of her. If she weren’t of flame, Blue knew she would be crying. Something about her seemed very young. Not a woman, but a girl. 

He placed his hands on the tree, only to pull away with a hiss, the heat burning into his palms. The whole thing was superheated. He couldn’t have lifted it physically anyway. But he didn’t need to.

Planting his feet firmly on the ground, Blue raised his hands. It had been a while since he had used as much magic as he would need, but he had to get the flame monster out from under the tree. “I’m going to lift this, and I need you to roll out of the way, okay?” She nodded wordlessly, and he called upon his magic.

Blue flared in his sockets, flowing down to coat his hands. He’d forgotten his gloves at the house, but they would have been a hinderance. The tree began to shift ever so slightly, but it was so heavy... He couldn’t give up, though. Sweat coated his brow as he tried again. Finally, the tree began to rise. He grit his teeth with the exertion. 

As soon as the trunk was far enough from the ground, he shouted, “Now!” The flame monster rolled across the grass, leaving more little flames as she went. But she cleared the danger zone, and Blue released the tree, allowing it to thus to the ground once more, this time without the poor girl trapped under it. 

Blue released his hold on his magic, swaying slightly. “Oh, good,” he said, a little faint. That had used up a lot of energy. More than he meant to.

The soulling pulsed at him, and as if the fluttering pumped energy straight into Blue, he felt it course through his bones. The exhaustion headache that had been building faded, and he felt as fresh as if he had just woken up from a full night’s rest. Dropping a hand to his stomach, he felt the baby kick, and imagined they were quite pleased with themselves. They didn’t feel any weaker for having given him so much. In fact, their little magical signature felt even stronger. “Thank you,” he said quietly, rubbing his stomach softly. 

With renewed purpose, he circumvented the tree, crossing over to the flame monster. “Are you okay?” he asked with worry. She was still breathing heavily, wincing in pain, but he didn’t know if she even had bones to check for breaks, or blood to spill if she had been cut by the bark. “I don’t know how to heal. Are you hurt anywhere?” The raging inferno around them swelled, and he winced at the heat. “I can’t stay here much longer, but I can’t leave you here either. Can you walk? I don’t think I could carry you.” She looked down at his stomach and made a shrill trilling sound. 

The fire licked across the grass towards them, and Blue readied himself to just lift her with his magic and go, when suddenly, the fire seemed to collapse on itself. The flames faded into nothing, the cool chill of the night sweeping back in, as if no fire had ever been there. A single spark was all that was left, and it expanded into another flame monster. This one was larger, more masculine. His flames were a warm orange, flickering and lighting up the area. 

He approached, the crackling of his flames sounding almost like a question. He knelt beside Blue, reaching out and resting a hand on the girl’s shoulder. She hissed and sputtered at him, before whimpering. A sound almost like a sigh came from him, and he scooped her up in his arms, standing to his full height. He gave Blue a nod, before disappearing in a burst of flame. 

***

Halfway back to the house, Blue met the others. They crashed through the burnt, charred remains of the fire, led by Razz, who nearly tumbled into him. He was swept up into Slim’s arms, big hands petting over his body as if to check for injuries. “I’m okay. I’m fine,” he assured, though he winced when Red took his hands, revealing his burnt palms. Green healing magic trickled from Red’s phalanges over the burns, the sensation cooling and comfortable. 

“what the hell happened, sweetheart?”

Blue was almost through with his explanation when the male flame monster appeared with a flash. “Oh... this is him,” he said, surprised to see the other there. 

The flame monster inclined his head, the fizzle and pop of his fire sounding very pointed and direct. Red huffed a little.

“he says thank ya,” he translated.

“You understand him?”

“mm. he ain’t a monster, he’s a spirit.” Red listened for a moment. “the girl’s his daughter. she panicked when the tree fell, causing the fire. wasn’t on purpose. he’s grateful you were there to help her.” 

“Of course, I couldn’t just leave her there,” Blue said with a smile. The spirit crackled again, and Red chuckled.

“aha, so that’s where i knew your signature from. he’s the one who cast the wards around this land,” he explained. “he keeps those with bad intentions out.” He whistled. “those are some strong wards.”

Blue stepped closer, looking up at the spirit. “Thank you for protecting this land. And for letting us all be here.”

A hiss and a pop. “he wants to thank you for bringing life to the place once again,” Red translated. “his name’s grillby.”

“I hope your daughter is okay, Grillby. Please tell her I’ll be praying for her swift recovery.” 

He received a nod, and Grillby disappeared in a cloak of fire that twirled around him. Blue exhaled sharply, turning to survey the damage the forest had sustained. It would recover, as the land always did after a fire, but for the time being, it was a charred mess. Someone would need to clear away the most badly burnt trees, but they could use the wood within for their hearth during the winter. It would be extra work, but extra bounty for them as well. 

Turning back to the others, he noticed that Razz was missing. He opened his mouth to speak, but yelped instead when he was lifted into Slim’s arms. “Slim! What-?”

“M’lord and I will ensure he is unharmed and well,” the thrall told the others, before turning on his heel and carrying Blue to the house. He refused to answer Blue’s questions, usual smile turned down in a slight frown. He carried Blue inside the house and down the hall, nudging the door to his and Razz’s room open with his foot. Blue found himself placed on his feet again.

Razz was standing on the other side of the room, looking out of the window. The cool night air drifted in lazily, a welcome relief after the heat of the fire. Blue barely noticed Slim slip back out of the door, closing it softly behind him. Razz was tense, shoulders hunched up towards his skull slightly.

“Are You Stupid?”

The question shocked Blue into momentary silence. Razz whirled around, sockets narrowed into a glare and teeth bared in a snarl. “Why Would You Run Straight Into The Fire?”

“Someone was hurt-“

“You Could Have Been Hurt!” Razz snapped. “You Could Have Died, Taking Your Spawn With You! Is That What You Wanted?” He strode forward, clasping Blue’s shoulders in a painful hold. “Do You Have An Untold Wish For Death? I Could Grant You A Much Quicker Death Than Slowly Burning Up Alive!”

Blue tried to push Razz’s hands off of him, but he was weak compared to the vampire. “I couldn’t leave that girl out there alone!”

Razz shook him slightly. “You’re Not Allowed To Go Where I Can’t Follow!” he bellowed. “Not Into Fire! Not Into The Afterlife! You. Can’t. Leave. Me!” He punctuated each word with a little shake. Blue stared at him, mouth slightly agape.

“Razz... you’re crying.”

Tears streamed down from the vampire’s sockets. His eyelights guttered out for a moment, before flaring back to life. “I- Only Because You’re Stupidity Is Saddening,” he said defensively, squeezing Blue’s shoulder’s tighter in warning. Blue ignored it, reaching out. Razz all but collapsed in his arms.

“You Are Mine,” he murmured against Blue’s neck. “Mine.” Blue hugged him tightly, closing his sockets.

“Yes.”

They stood like that for a long moment, before Razz pulled away far enough to meet Blue’s gaze. “Blue. Will You Bear My Bite?”

“Bear your bite?”

“Yes. Vampires And Those Who Know Our Ways Will See It And Know You Have Been Claimed, That You Are Under My Protection. I Will Not Ask You To Become A Thrall, I’m Not Even Sure You Could In Your Condition.” He extended a hand between them, calling his soul forth. It was the same purple of his eyelights, except for one curve of the bottom. It was the same burnt orange of Slim’s ecto. “We Share A Part Of One Another’s Soul. Figuratively And Literally.” He allowed it to sink back into his chest. “But My Bite Will Offer You Some Protection.”

“Okay.” Blue smiled softly. “But not for the protection. I accept it as a claim.”

Razz, though only a scant inch taller than Blue, lifted him up with ease and laid him out on his back on the bed. Only then did he hesitate. “It Does Not Have To Be, But I Would Prefer To Be Joined With You While We Do This.” He rested his hands on the laces of Blue’s breeches pointedly to ensure his meaning got across. Blue inhaled sharply, and nodded.

“Yes, please Razz.”

Razz was methodical in stripping them both of their clothes, folding them to be set aside. Only then did he join Blue on the bed. Humming, he ran a phalange through the lips of Blue’s pussy. “Is This The Only Form You Can Take?”

“No. I can form either.”

“Good. I Do Not.” Razz’s ecto fell into place, the dark purple of wild plums in the summer. If Blue looked close enough, though, he could see swirls of burnt orange at times peering through. Razz’s breasts were small and pointed, and his hips had very little curve to them. A cute pussy was nestled between his lean thighs, already glistening in the moonlight. 

It took a moment of focus, since Blue’s body had grown used to forming and using his own pussy for the past few seasons, but he managed to reshape it into his cock. He wasn’t nearly as big as the others were, shorter than Edge and Slim, and not nearly as girthy as Axe. But Razz’s eyelights sparkled as he took Blue in hand, stroking.

“I-I’ve never lain with anyone in this form,” Blue admitted. Razz froze, and Blue could almost hear his mind processing the new information.

He pounced suddenly, kissing Blue, licking into his mouth and teasingly scraping his fangs gently against Blue’s tongue. He rubbed the lips of his pussy against the side of Blue’s shaft, wet and warm.

“I take it you like that?” Blue asked breathlessly when they parted. Razz smirked.

“This,” he grasped Blue’s cock, running his thumb teasingly over the head, “Is Mine Just The Same As You Are. And I Get To Show You How To Use It. Of Course I Am Pleased.” 

Lining himself up, he sank down, taking all of Blue’s cock in at once. Blue saw stars, gripping the bed below him tightly. Never before had he felt such warm, tight pressure around his sensitive flesh. When Razz swam back into view, Blue noticed the smug smirk on his face. 

“I Suppose I Will Do The Work This Time, But Once Your Pregnancy Is Over, I Want To Feel You Giving Your All To Please Me.” He patted Blue’s stomach, and the soulling sent out a wave of energy. Blue laughed at the incredulous look.

“They are a demigod, after all. They’re going to be strong.”

“Hmm. I’ll Be Glad When They Are Out Into This World,” Razz huffed. Before Blue could reply, he braced himself on the bed so he could rise and fall back down. If Blue thought the clenching of his walls was pleasurable, it was nothing compared to the slick movement of them against him. His body trembled with the new form of pleasure. It was sharper than what he was used to. Before, it would build, slow and sweet, before crescendoing into orgasm. Now it crashed over him, hard and fast with every rock of Razz’s hips. He unconsciously began to thrust up, meeting the vampire every time he rocked down. It was warm and wet and messy and _good_.

Razz bent over, nuzzling against Blue’s neck, careful not to put too much pressure on his stomach. When his tanks sank into Blue’s bones, Blue let out a startled gasp and came, spilling deep into Razz. The vampire moaned at the taste, a hand going down to pinch his clit, and he followed Blue over the edge. Blue’s every nerve seemed to drain into his pelvis, leaving him trembling and gasping.

By the time he came down from the rush, Razz had carefully lifted off of him. Blue magic stained his thighs, and his expression was so smug that Blue had to pull him in for a kiss.

Slim joined them before Blue fell asleep, petting both of them all over, tickling Blue’s side and pinching Razz’s small breast. The latter got him a smack upside the head, and Blue laughed sleepily. They both cuddled up to him as he drifted off, safe and happy between them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stretch: hey at least you aren’t banging the vampire  
> Blue: yeah, about that...


	17. The Romantic Outing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a shorter transitional chapter, the next one is going to be much larger. The picnic scene in this chapter was a commission for [TheOrdinaryOli](https://twitter.com/theordinaryoli?s=21) on Twitter. It worked so well with canon that I decided to include it into the main fic. :3

Even though no embers remained from the fire, the air smelled thickly of smoke the next morning. Blue was glad that they had finished the harvest already, as it would take all of their combined efforts to clear the forest and separate the good wood from that which had been too badly charred. They would not want for fuel over winter with the amount that they would have left over; their hearth would remain lit and plenty warm to combat the cold of the season and to cook their food with. The fire had damaged the forest, but it also provided for their household. It proved that wherever there was tragedy, good could also be found.

Everyone but Razz left for the forest after breakfast. Axe and Edge took over the bulk of the chopping, while Red and Slim worked on digging out the remaining stumps to make room for new growth. Blue and Sugar cleared out charred brambles and shrubs, and separated the usable wood from the too badly burnt. Blue separated out a smaller pile of logs and sticks for tinder, to be left out for that night.

“After all of this hard work, I think we deserve a break. This could be the last time we can sit outside and admire the stars before the winter cold sets in, after all. So a bonfire and a picnic sound just right. Er, a small fire, so Razz can join us too,” he declared. The last few weeks had been stressful to say the least, and they needed a way to relax. “It can be a romantic outing. A romantic-friendly outing,” he added, looking at Sugar sheepishly. Sugar smiled understandingly and wiped his brow.

“After all this work, I might just stay home with a candle and a book, if it’s all the same to you. Make it a romantic outing.” 

Despite Blue’s protests, Sugar insisted, so he left around noon to prepare a light lunch and something for the picnic that night. Once he had loaves of barley bread and sweet oat cakes baking for later, he fixed some beans and slices of browned ham for lunch. He left the fragrant kitchen to call everyone in to eat, but they were already on their way back to the house.

Along with Stretch.

A gasp left Blue, and he rushed off the porch as quickly as his swollen stomach would let him. Stretch grinned as he approached, looking just like he had when he left... save for the bird perched on his arm. Thick leather kept the razor sharp claws from digging into his bone, and though the bird was hooded and unable to see, it turned towards Blue at the sound of his arrival. The hawk was a beautiful tawny color, with striking splashes of red along its wings and tail. 

“Stretch! Where did you get a hawk? And why are you back so soon?”

“last night, our forces felt an explosion of magic from this area, and locals reported a massive fire that just faded out of existence. since i had just been in the area, i was sent to scout out the problem,” he explained. “i’ve been traveling all night and day to get here before anyone else could.”

“Oh!” Blue hadn’t even considered that the fire would have been clearly visible from a ways away, given how big it had been. The farm seemed almost disconnected from the outside world, like its own little realm. “While it was certainly frightening, it’s not something you have to worry about.”

“i know. red told me. he had to come let me into the wards again. i’ll have to make a report and send it back. that’s what this girl here is for.” He nodded towards the hawk on his arm. “isn’t she beautiful?”

“She is,” Blue agreed. Even with the hood covering her face, he could tell that she was striking. 

“she’s well trained, too. i’d give a demonstration... but she likes chickens a little too much.” Axe made a face at that, scowling slightly. “let me make my report and send her off, so no one else gets dispatched this direction.”

He tethered the hawk to the porch railing, feeding her a bite of jerky, before stepping inside. Blue served lunch as he wrote on a parchment in Hunter’s code with charcoal sticks. 

“we don’t get involved with land spirits unless there’s immediate danger to life,” he explained, twirling the stick in his phalanges. “there’s no reason to otherwise, and even if there is, it takes a lot of combined power and work to bind one, let alone contain them for long. i’ll report that it was a land spirit protecting its territory but that there’s no danger, and the matter will be dropped.” He signed off the parchment with a flourish, folding it up and tying it closed with twine. 

“Thank you,” Blue said, fetching an extra serving of lunch for him. Stretch dug into it with gusto, since he had travelled without stopping to get to the farm before anyone else did, not even pausing to eat. Even if he acted unconcerned, Blue knew he had probably been worried beyond measure, as he would have been himself if he had know the Hunters had wanted to know about the fire. But they had been saved by Stretch’s quick thinking, thankfully.

After lunch had been eaten, Stretch stepped out onto the porch, taking the hawk up on his arm once again. He tied the letter to her leg securely, feeding her another strip of jerky before removing her hood. She looked around, eyes sharp and focused. He clicked his tongue to get her attention again. “headquarters,” he said, clicking again. He untethered her, stepping out and holding his arm up to the sky. With a loud cry, she took to the sky, wheeling around before heading off over the forest. Blue watched her go with twinkling eyelights, in awe of the smart creature.

“there.” Stretch unhooked his falconry gear, sliding the thick leather arm band free. “i told them i was staying to help put the locals back to sorts, so i’ve got a night to stay here.”

Blue clasped his hands together. “Oh good! You’re always welcome here, brother, and I wouldn’t want you traveling with no sleep anyway. We’ve been clearing the forest, cleaning out the area for new growth. Quite a bit got charred up by the fire. Oh! But we were planning on a picnic tonight...” He paused. “Actually, I have a request of you.”

***

Edge finished helping Blue pack the food, shrinking it down to fit into one basket for easy carrying. He made sure to leave enough out for two, however. Stretch had agreed to stay and keep Sugar company while Blue and his boys went on their romantic outing. It worked out perfectly, because Sugar wouldn’t be alone anymore, and Blue wouldn’t feel so guilty about not including him. Everything just fell into place so well. 

Blue served Stretch and Sugar before joining the others outside, warning his brother to be nice. He got a sputtered response, a light blush rising on Stretch’s cheekbones, but he closed the door before his brother could reply, laughing a little. 

Razz had agreed to join them for the picnic when Blue explained he had decided to have it at night so the vampire could come. He seemed touched, even though he did his best to look unaffected. But he had taken time to change into some clothes of even higher quality than usual, blushing when Blue complimented how nice he looked that night. 

They didn’t go far from the house, spreading a blanket halfway between the building and the trees of the forest. Red had already started a small fire, the warmth of it enough to keep the chill at bay and leave them comfortable. Edge expanded the food once again, helping Blue set it out in reach of eager, hungry hands. There was an assortment of breads and meats, with sweet oat cakes and honey for dessert, and chilled juice to drink. The sky was clear, with only a few clouds, so the stars were bright overhead. The moon wasn’t quite full, but between it and the fire, there was plenty of light to see by. It was a beautiful night, mild, as if the earth were clinging to the last bit of fall, not quite ready to give up to winter so they could enjoy themselves before it did. 

The food diminished rapidly, hardworking bodies needing the fuel. Razz even nibbled on an oat cake, clearly enjoying the sweetness on his tongue. Blue had added some sugar to the dough, so it was extra sweet that night. 

He wound up lying on his back, a hand on his stomach. The warmth of the fire, the fullness from the food, and the presences of his partners around him could have easily lulled him into a light doze. It almost did, in fact, at least until Razz inserted himself between Blue’s legs, pushing them apart. Blue looked up at him curiously.

“It’s Time For A Real Dessert,” he declared, plucking at the ties of Blue’s breeches. Blue inhaled sharply.

“Right here?”

Red sidled up behind Blue, lifting him up so his skull was in Red’s lap. He smirked down at Blue, winking. “‘s long as you’re willing, i don’t see why not.” He fiddled with the hem of Blue’s tunic, waiting, and when Blue nodded, he rolled it up to Blue’s collarbones, baring his breasts to the night sky. At the same time, Razz managed to tug his breeches down, Slim’s hands joining in to pull his boots off. Blushing, Blue looked over to see Edge and Axe watching him hungrily.

Red cupped both breasts in his palms, squeezing to draw Blue’s attention back. “let’s put on a good show for them, huh sweetheart?” He leaned down to kiss Blue’s teeth, phalanges pinching and rubbing at swollen, sensitive nipples. The closer he grew to birth, the more sensitive he found himself to be. A gasp slipped through his teeth, back arching slightly.

A warm, wet heat ran across his pussy, and he craned his skull to see Razz bury his skull between Blue’s legs. His toes curled as said legs were lifted over Razz’s shoulders, opening him up more to the vampire’s ministrations. The slightest hint of fangs against his most sensitive parts made Blue’s soul jump with adrenaline, but he knew Razz would never hurt him. The threat merely made every slide of that wicked tongue hit harder, leaving him trembling. Slick welled up to greet Razz as the fire in Blue’s pelvis grew hotter. 

Razz jumped, skull bumping against Blue’s thigh. Pushing himself up on his elbows, Blue saw that Slim had rid Razz of his breeches as well. The telltale glow of burnt orange told him that Slim had taken Razz’s distraction as a chance to enter him, cooing and soothing the vampire with sweet whispers. Razz huffed, diving back in to lick and suckle at Blue’s entrance, making him arch up into Red’s hands once again. Red watched his face with eyelights like burning red embers. The glow in his breeches told Blue that his body was summoned, but he knew that Red was not likely to reveal his body to others, so he didn’t push, just nuzzled against one of the witch’s plush thighs, looking up at him with heart shaped eyelights. 

By the time orgasm began to approach, Slim was thrusting into Razz with sharp movements. Still, he worked Blue with skill, curling his tongue against Blue’s clit and dragging him over the edge with a startled shout. Once Blue’s trembling legs were placed back to the ground, Slim had Razz snatched up, sitting in his lap as they rocked together. Blue watched the glow of orange in Razz’s abdomen, dazed, until hands closed around his sides.

“May I, Brother?” Edge took Red’s spot at Blue’s head, coaxing over onto his hands and knees. He hissed as he lowered his breeches, letting his bright red cock spring free. “Blue, May I Feel Your Mouth?” Blue nodded, tongue already slipping out from between his teeth. He leaned forward, but paused when another form settled behind him. Axe knelt there, good eyelight blown wide. He had his body formed for the first time since he and Blue had lain together in the barn, looking heated. Blue met his gaze and nodded, raising up on his knees. Axe lurched forward, large hands settling on Blue’s hips.

Blue took Edge into his mouth as Axe slowly rocked into him, careful of his teeth. He curled his tongue around the shaft, getting a feel for it, teasing to hear deep groans from the witch. Neither of them truly had control, though, for this time it was Axe who set the pace. He began to thrust, pulling out of Blue to the tip before sliding back in, filling him up and inadvertently forcing him further onto Edge’s cock. In that way, the three of them chased their pleasure, souls beating as one. 

Behind Edge, Red had decided that everyone was distracted enough for him to slip his hand between his own legs. He touched himself as he watched Blue pleasure and be pleasured in return. Every part of Blue’s body lit up, knowing that he was being watched even as he was cherished by all of his partners.

By the time the fire had burnt down to embers, Blue was exhausted, filled with magic and covered in sweat. The air was cold against him, making him shiver. Something that he thought was Axe’s cloak wrapped around him, and he was lifted into strong arms. He nuzzled against the wide chest he was cradled to, trusting his partners to get him home as he drifted off into a well-deserved sleep. That night he dreamt of his family, warm and happy and together.

***

Blue was awoken the next morning to a fully-cooked breakfast. He’d been allowed to sleep in a little, a fact that his sore body was grateful for. He laughed as he rolled out of bed, rubbing his lower back. “I don’t seem to be able to recover as quickly as before,” he huffed, resting a hand on his stomach as he struggled to put his boots on.

“i’ll bet not,” Red said with a grin, kneeling to lace Blue’s boots up for him. “the little ‘un’s getting big.”

Blue’s breath left him as the soulling gave a mighty kick to his side. “Big and strong! Oooh, that was a rough one.”

“it won’t be much longer and they’ll be here. then we get the joy of chasing them around and keeping them out of trouble,” Red said with a pat to Blue’s belly, before rising to take him to breakfast. Sugar and Edge had pitched in to cook for him, and he ate it with gusto and many thanks.

“Was my brother polite to you?” he inquired between bites. Sugar smiled and nodded, adjusting the spectacles on his face. 

“He was. We ate and talked by the fire until he fell asleep. I think he was embarrassed to wake to me carrying him to bed, but it was no trouble.”

“Good! I’ll get that lazybones out of bed when I’m finished eating. I’m sad to see him go, but I know he must return.”

Sugar nodded. “Perhaps he will come to visit again,” he said hopefully.

***

After seeing Stretch off with a promise to return as soon as possible, Blue was pulled aside by Axe. He followed the wendigo to the chicken coop, where he was proudly presented with the first little chick to have hatched. He and Axe knelt beside the nest, watching as two more chicks hatched out, breaking their way free from the eggs, cheeping to their mama and getting soothing clucks back in return. Axe watched them with awe, curled in on himself to be able to get low enough to look into the coop at the new little family. 

“You did it,” Blue cheered to the hen, who had her three new babies tucked up under her feathers where they would be safe and warm. He smiled at Axe, who looked absolutely stricken with love over the new, tiny lives that he was partially responsible for. Axe turned his eyelight to Blue after a long moment, gaze softening even fonder.

“i can’t ‘magine how much i’ll love th’ little one,” he said, pulling Blue into his lap and resting a hand over the swell of his belly. His deep, rumbly purr started up, and Blue had to blink moisture from his sockets from the emotions that assaulted him in that moment. 

Despite the freeze that came in the next week, the chicks and their mama hen were all safe and toasty. In fact, everyone was safe. The house was warm, they had plenty to eat, and there was no lack of love between Blue and his new family. Everything had settled into place, finally calming down now that winter had inevitably arrived. He couldn’t have asked for anything more; things were good.

Until they weren’t. 


	18. The Oncoming Storm

Blue was outside when it happened.

Even though the cold of winter had settled in, he had been having trouble, getting too heated inside. He often had to step out onto the porch, looking over the frozen grass until he cooled off enough to return into the heated house. Red said it was just hormones, his body growing closer to delivery. As long as he didn’t stay out until he was chilled, Red said, it should be okay to step outside for a little while. 

He had done so again, one evening. The sun was low on the horizon, slowly carving it’s way down below. Night fell early and lasted longer during winter, the cold and dark driving everyone inside sooner than usual. Winter was a time to work inside, where it was warm. Blue and Razz had started sewing again, Sugar read, and Red and Edge spent plenty of time crafting potions to sell or trade for the supplies they could use. Slim did whatever Razz asked of him, but when he wasn’t busy he helped the others, learning what he could about their various tasks. Axe, less affected by the cold than a regular monster, still spent time out with the hens and chicks, but he, too, had taken up a kind of crafting, whittling wood with his claws, creating little figures. He’d gotten pretty good at it, too. Blue enjoyed watching him, when his own energy left him. It was mesmerizing, sitting in front of the fire and watching lifelike creatures rising from ordinary pieces of wood. The shavings made good tinder as well, so they never had trouble relighting the fire in the mornings. 

Wind whipped around Blue, cooling his heated bones. The soulling had been quite still the last couple of days. Blue imagined they were running out of room, with as big as they had grown. His stomach protruded greatly, breasts swollen with magic that would soon be passed to his child. His back ached with the weight pulling on it, but he didn’t mind. Soon, he would get to meet his child, and the discomfort would be worth it then. 

He rested a hand on his stomach, feeling the soulling’s magic reach out to him. A gentle smile crossed his face. “Soon,” he promised. “You’ll get to meet the family. They’re going to love you. They already do!” He wondered what they would look like. Would they take after him, or their mysterious father? He didn’t know for sure. He still didn’t even know what their father looked like!

“That’s okay,” he murmured, rubbing his belly. “You’ll have so many fathers, you won’t even know he’s missing.”

After another moment, he finally began to feel as though he had cooled down enough to go back inside. He pushed away from the porch railing, turning towards the door.

He’d not even touched the handle, when a concussive wave of magic rocked through the air, causing him to stumble. Birds took startled flight from the trees, screaming loudly. Another wave of magic shook the ground, and Blue inhaled sharply. Though he had not known he could sense the wards before, he felt their sudden, abrupt absence, a wave of cold like he had been dunked into the freezing river crashing over him. Something had broken through. 

Blue ducked aside just in time to avoid the door being flung open. Axe bounded through, good eyelight blown wide as he sniffed the air. He stood on the lowest step on the porch, freezing. Footsteps sounded in the doorway, signaling the arrival of the others. 

Something moved in the distance.

“blue, run-!” Axe shouted, voice cutting off as a tendril of magic snuck around him, yanking him forward. He slammed against the frozen grown, letting out a bellowing roar. 

Hands lifted Blue up, and he found himself cradled in Sugar’s arms. Sugar leapt off the porch, dodging another tendril of magic and sprinting towards the trees. Blue clung to him, peering over his shoulder. Figures approached from the road, walking in formation. The ones at the front were reaching out with their magic, attacking without hesitation. 

Sugar hit the trees, pace slowing only slightly as branches whipped their exposed bones. Blue hid his face against Sugar’s chest, protecting it from the worst of the branches and brambles that reached out for them like cold, sharp fingers, scraping bone and ecto alike. Roars and thuds sounded from behind them, growing fainter the further they traveled. Blue didn’t realize he was crying until Sugar paused, looking around the forest. 

“Sugar, the others-!”

“They can handle it,” Sugar said with more conviction than his expression suggested. “We just have to get you safe.” He picked a direction and continued moving, though going slower this time, almost at a creep instead of a walk. He was inhaling deeply, no doubt scenting their surroundings, and listened intently. Blue could do nothing but hold on and worry.

A single branch snapped in the distance.

Sugar dropped into a low crouch, scarcely breathing. His long phalanges tightened around Blue. “No, no, no,” he murmured, tilting his skull, clearly hearing something Blue couldn’t. “There’s more coming this way.” Shuffling over, he swept one long arm out, pushing aside a tangle of thorny brambles. He carefully deposited Blue in the middle, before arranging the brambles back over him. “Stay here,” he commanded. “I’m going to draw them away.”

“But-“

“Blue, just listen.” Sugar had never sounded so serious... nor afraid. “I can outrun them. I’ll lead them away. Wait until you can no longer hear us, and then wait longer. Only then may you emerge. When you do, run. Run as fast and as far as you can.” He peered through the brambles at Blue, small sockets pinched slightly. “We will find you. Just stay safe.”

Blue swallowed thickly. “Okay,” he whispered harshly. Sugar nodded.

Turning, Sugar rose to his full height. Squaring his shoulders, he took off running, crashing through the brush purposefully. Shouts followed, along with footsteps. Blue curled amidst the thorns, arms wrapped around his belly. All he could do was listen and fight the tears that threatened to spill over. 

Time passed, meaningless. Every time Blue heard a rustle in the distance, he froze until the sound faded away. The cold had long since seeped into his bones from the hard packed ground below him, but he didn’t dare move. Not until he heard the flutter of bird wings, the forest animals returning. Only then did he crawl from the brambles, thorns tearing at his clothes and ecto. He managed to wiggle free, climbing to his feet. Run, Sugar had said. But to where? Peering up through the trees, he caught sight of the moon. It had been rising as the sun had gone down. Using its position, he was able to guess the rough direction his far off neighbors were in. Maybe, if he managed to get to them, they could send for help? He didn’t know who would come help them, but surely someone would. 

Blue was lucky he had been wearing his boots at the time of the attack. He didn’t have a coat, just his long tunic, but his feet were protected. He ran as well as he could through the forest, though in honesty it was more of a fast waddle, with his stomach so heavy. He had to be careful not to trip and fall, and possibly hurt the baby. 

He’d not gone this far into the forest before, not in this direction. The trees were unfamiliar, slowing him down even more. He was sure that his clothes were in tatters by the time he reached a clearing, stopping to lean against a tree and catch his breath. The soulling gave a mighty kick, the first in a few days. Blue put a hand over them, trying to project soothing intent. They kicked again.

Pain bloomed across Blue’s skull, and he found himself on the forest floor, looking up at the trees. There was yelling nearby, but he only managed to catch a few words.

“-not hurt-!”

“-too fast-“

“-had to-“

Blue’s vision swam, and when it cleared again three monsters were looking down at him. He struggled to say something, as one knelt down. A hand was placed over his mouth, and magic seeped in, tasting bitter and harsh. Right before he passed out, Blue noticed what the monsters were wearing, the uniform oh so familiar.

Hunters.

***

Pain was the first thing Blue was aware of. It started in his skull, radiating down his body, all the way to the tips of his toes. Movement seemed almost impossible, the wiggling of his phalanges a monumental task he barely managed. He stayed still, letting his other senses filter back in. The bitter cold of the forest was replaced with just a chill, as if he were in the room furthest away from the hearth. There was no hard ground beneath him, and instead he was on something soft. The air was slightly damp, a little musty, as if the room had not been cleaned in a while. There was the slightest rustle coming from somewhere to the left.

The soulling pulsed weakly.

Blue forced his sockets open, eyelights hazy. He turned his skull, looking around. He was in a stone room of some sort, weathered with time. He was lying on a cot, a light blanket draped over him. Pushing himself up into a seated position left his skull spinning, and he clutched it until he could see straight again. Only then did he try looking around again. 

The far wall was comprised of metal bars. 

Swinging his legs over the side of the cot, Blue slid to his feet. He had to brace himself on the wall until he no longer felt that he would fall if he took so much as a step. 

His clothes were gone, replaced with a plain gown. It was large enough for his stomach to fit comfortably, though the shoulders were narrow enough to not gape around his collarbones. The gown had been tailored to fit a pregnant monster.

The soulling gave a small kick, pushing him back into action. He stumbled towards the bars, nearly falling into them. Grasping them with both hands, he peered out into the hallway beyond.

“I’ll be damned,” a voice said. “He really is just a monster.”

Blue jerked to face the voice. Beyond the bars stood two Hunters, watching him with crossed arms. 

“The iron isn’t burning him,” the rabbit monster said. Blue’s grip tightened on the bars.

“Nah, he’s just a regular,” the dog beside the rabbit said, shaking his head. 

“A regular, living with all them creatures? Never heard of such, have you?”

The dog shook his head again. “It’s a wonder he ain’t been eat yet.”

“Wh-where am I?” Blue rasped, nonexistent throat raw. The rabbit disappeared for a moment, before returning with a water skin. He passed it over to Blue, who nearly tore the lid off. The water was cool as he swallowed it down, draining the skin completely. He passed it back, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “Who are you?”

“We’re Hunters,” the dog said gruffly. “You were found in the company of several creatures.”

“Where are they?” Blue demanded, sockets widening. “Were they hurt?”

The two Hunters shared a look. “They were right,” the rabbit said, tone half disgusted, half awed. “He was with them willingly.” 

Blue ground his teeth, a sinking feeling in his stomach. “If you hurt them-“

“You’ll what?” The dog asked. “You can’t do anything. You’re locked up here.”

Blue looked down, before lunging forward, squeezing his shoulder through the bars. It was just enough for him to grab the rabbit, yanking him forward against the bars. He grasped the Hunter’s pockets, looking for a key, or anything else he could use. 

The dog grabbed his arm, twisting until he cried out and released the rabbit. He was yanked forward, slammed repeatedly into the bars, until the rabbit managed to stop the dog. Blue slid to his knees, dazed, marrow leaking from where he had accidentally bit his tongue. 

“They said not to hurt him,” the rabbit said, holding his partner back. The dog snarled and spit on the ground near Blue. “If he miscarries it’ll be our heads. You know how much they want the kid.”

“What?” Blue’s entire body went cold. He pulled himself back up, ignoring the ringing in his skull. “What did you say?!” He stumbled slightly, the ringing growing worse. The dog sneered at him.

“As soon as that spawn is out of you, they won’t have any more use fer a creature lover like you. But they can use the thing growing in ya. Th’ witches haven’t seen that much power in a while.” 

Blue clutched at his skull, gritting his teeth again. Everything was fading away, his body growing heavy. Realization hit him, and he stumbled over to the bed. The water must have been drugged! He balled the thin blanket up in his fists. They were going to take his baby!

_Error!_ he cried in his mind, hoping the god would hear his prayer. _Please, help us!_

***

Error snarled, feeling the tugging on his soul. His priest needed him! He dodged the blast of magic aimed his way, rolling into a portal and back out only a few feet away. “D-dAmn It!” His escape was blocked off for the time being. Casting his strings out, he used them to pull him along, faster than his legs would carry him after so long asleep. He hadn’t expected that he would need to flee so soon. How had the bastard even learned that he was back?!

The back of Error’s neck prickled as he slid into the forest. Dark and damp, filled with mist that curled around the trees and tugged at Error’s clothes. He knew this place. He had never been there... but he had. Long ago, and yet so recently. The pursuit of the one chasing him would increase, they were too close to the bastard’s home. Error needed to get out of there, and fast.

He jumped away from another explosive blast, sending his strings out on the defensive. The land of the gods was wild and unknown; he was at a disadvantage.

_ C’mon, Blue, just make it until I can get out of here! _

A blade, curved and sharp, sliced towards his neck. He dodged just in time to keep from losing his head. He had to focus on the present, and then he could go after Blue.

If they both survived Death that long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter, but it gives you plenty to think on. ;) The next chapter will be coming soon! I didn’t mean for this one to take so long! >n<


End file.
